Cambio de Roles
by jaedbellsnessi
Summary: Edward Mesen (Humano) Isabella Cullen (Vampira) este es un fic igual que Crepusculo solo que aqui todo esta invertido y ahi algunas partes en que tuve que colocar de mi propia invencion ya que no se ajustaba a los pensamientos de un chico.. espero que les gute ya que en algun momento uno se pregunta ¿que pasaria si fuera alreves? pues yo me la hice y miren que salio de eso ¡LEANLO!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Como ya sabrán los personajes no son míos y la historia de un 100% un 40% es de mi invención y lo demás es de la autora Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**LA EXPLICACION ABAJO…**_

**Cambio de roles**

**Capítulo 1**

Mi madre me llevo al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Los Angeles el cielo era azul totalmente despejado y el sol se imponía con fuerza perfecto para hacer surf todo el día, llevaba mis lentes _Ray-Van_ y mi camisa de los _Rolling Stones_ sin mangas como símbolo de despedida.

En la península de Olympic al noroeste de Washington, existe un pequeño pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo siempre permanece lluvioso, mi madre huyo de ese lugar y sus tenebrosas sombras cuando solo tenía un mes de nacido. Me había obligado a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que a los doce me impuse con una efectiva huelga de hambre así que en vez de ir mi padre Anthony había pasado dos semanas de vacaciones en California.

Y ahora me exiliaba a ese lugar, un acto que me tenía cabreado y a la misma vez aterrorizado detestaba ese lugar y lo aborrecía con toda mi alma.

Amaba Los Angeles. Me encantaba el sol, andar en mi squeivor por una ciudad que se expandía cada día y la playa… amaba la playa.

— Edward — me dijo mi mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión — no tienes por qué ir lo sabes — mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, el mismo cabello cobrizo y rebelde los ojos verdes del color de las esmeralda y la piel pálida pero ella tenía unas cuantas arrugas a ambos lados de sus ojos y sonreía sin parar.

Me obligue a no abalanzármele encima y estrecharla con fuerte en mis brazos cuando contemple sus grandes e ingenuos ojos ¿Cómo podía dejarla sola, ella que era tan caprichosa, cariñosa y atolondrada? Pero ahora tenía a Charlie (aunque eso me ponía celoso hasta la medula) sabía que todo iba a ir bien y económicamente no le iba a faltar nada además que él la quería y ella podía ir en busca de su ayuda cuando estuviera perdida pero aun así…

— Quiero ir— le mentí, siempre era una mierda en eso de las mentiras pero todas las mañanas practicaba frente al espejo durante tantos meses que casi sonaba creíble.

— saluda a Anthony de mi parte — dijo con resignación y algo de tristeza.

— claro má —

—Te veré pronto cariño —insistió — puedes regresas cuando quieras y regresare tan pronto como me necesites — pero yo la conocía mejor y en sus ojos vi el sacrifico que eso significaba.

— no te preocupes — le pedí con una sonrisa — todo ira genial — me abrazo con su menudito cuerpo y puse mi mentón en su hombro enterró su rostro en mi cuello y las lágrimas calientes se deslizaron por mi piel — te amo mami — susurre y eso solo la hizo llorar más.

Subí al avión y ella se marchó.

Tenía un largo viaje y no me molestaba lo que si me mantenía alerta era pasar una hora con en un auto con Anthony.

Lo cierto es que Anthony había llevado bastante bien la noticia, parecía feliz de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente, ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un auto aunque mi antiguo sueño era una motocicleta, una magnifica _Ducatti _ en un llamativo color rojo pero como es obvio en Forks es imposible así que me tocaba conformarme.

Pero iba a sentirme por completo fuera de lugar en su compañía, ninguno de los dos somos muy comunicativos que digamos y de todos modos no tenía nada que contarle ¿Qué sabia Anthony de esqueí, historietas y surf? Sabía que se sentía desconcertado porque siempre había hecho galas de que detestaba el pequeño pueblito pero no creo que me lo pregunte tampoco.

Estaba lloviendo cuando en avión aterrizó en Port Angeles aguante en poner cara de culo mientras iba al auto de Anthony ya me había despedido del sol y no hacía falta un drama estúpido, el auto de Anthony era una patrulla de policías ya que para todo el mundo él era el jefe de policías de Forks lo cual es la principal razón por la cual querer un auto propio y la segunda razón (aparte del clima) del porque no puedo tener una moto ¿Qué pensaría la buena y monótona gente del pueblito si pasara por sus calles a 160 km/h siendo el hijo del jefe de policías?

Anthony me estrecho la mano con torpeza y aunque vi que quería abrazarme no lo hizo, casi me hace reír.

— me alegro de verte Eddie — dijo con una sonrisa, hice una mueca de desagrado por el estúpido _Eddie_ para él siempre he sido _el pequeño Eddie_ y nunca nada le quitara decirme así de todas maneras ya me había resignado — estas mucho más alto ¿Cómo está tu madre? —

— está bien yo también me alegro de verte Anthony y pues he estado jugando básquet —

Traía pocas maletas así que cupieron con facilidad en la maletera la mayoría de mi ropa la había dejado en Los Angeles eran demasiado ligeras y no muy aptas para Forks ya que según Lizzi no podía andar paseándome por las calles con unos jeans rotos con cadenas y franelillas o en su defecto sin nada más que unas bermudas.

— He localizado un auto muy bueno y barato — anuncio una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.

— ¿Qué tipo de auto? — Desconfíe de la manera en que dijo un _auto muy bueno_ en vez de _solo un auto_.

— bueno es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos —

— ¿Dónde lo compraste? —

— ¿te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en la Push? —

Esa era una pequeña reservación india situada en la costa y si el agua no fuera tan fría no me atormentaría tanto este pueblo, nada mejor que una buena ola para animarme.

— no —

— solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano — me explico.

Por eso no me acordaba de él, se me daba bien eludir las cosas aburridas e innecesarias.

— Ahora está en silla de ruedas — continuo Anthony cuando no respondí — por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga —

— ¿de qué año es? — por la forma en que le cambio la cara supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.

— Bueno Billy le hizo muchos arreglos en el motor, en realidad, tampoco tiene muchos años —

— ¿Cuándo lo compro? — insistí sin importarme que no quisiera decírmelo.

— En 1984… creo — trate de que mi cara no denotara todo el asco que me producía eso.

— ¿y era nuevo entonces? —

— en realidad no, creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta — confeso encogiéndose en su mismo sitio ¡Oh sí! seguramente esperando mi explosión de mal humor pero no llego.

Conté hasta diez lentamente y me tranquilice.

— ¿me compraras todas las piezas por si se jode? — Pregunte mirándolo con el ceño fruncido — no me gusta que otras personas hagan algo que se hacer por mi cuenta —

— Nada de eso Eddie el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas, hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos — resople ¿me lo dice a mí que estoy acostumbrado a ver _Camaros_ y _Ferraris_ como si fueran arroz? _El trasto,_ repetí en mi fuero interno, al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.

— ¿y que entiendes por barato? —

— bueno chico ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida — me miro de reojo con rostro expectante.

Vaya, gratis eso mejora las cosas.

— no tenías que hacerlo te dije que me compraría uno —

— no me importa quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí — dijo con la vista clavada en la carretera se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta yo lo entendía lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando respondí:

— es genial Antho… papá de verdad te lo agradezco — era innecesario añadir que jamás estaría a gusto aquí pero no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo y a caballo regalado no se le mira los dientes ni el motor.

Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios sobre el auto y el clima y después miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio, el paisaje era hermoso no podía negarlo pero todo era de color verde… verde… verde… era demasiado verde, un jodido planeta de alienígenas lo que rogaba era no convertirme en uno.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Anthony, era un casa pequeña con dos dormitorios que compro con mi madre durante los primeros días (y únicos) de su matrimonio, en la calle estaba aparcado mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno nuevo para mí, el auto era de un rojo oscuro grande y con aspecto irrompible pero para mí enorme sorpresa me gusto no era como un auto de los que Charlie tenía en su mansión en Los Angeles pero aun así me gustaba porque era _mío_ y me podía imaginar al volante.

— ¡Joder Anthony! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! — ahora el día de mañana me parecía menos catastrófico y las dos visiones mucho más avergonzante que ser el chico nuevo (de llegar caminando o que Anthony me llevara)desaparecieron de mi mente.

— me alegra que te guste — dijo Anthony con la voz áspera nuevamente avergonzado.

Subí a mi habitación y seguía exactamente igual, las paredes de un azul con oscuro la ventana con las costinas negras, el armario, la cama y el escritorio donde pondría la laptop que me compro Lizzi para mantenernos en contacto e incluso estaba la vieja mecedora en la esquina, solo había un pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía que compartir con Anthony y eso no me incomodaba tanto a pesar que estaba acostumbrado a mi completa privacidad.

Una de las cosas buenas de Anthony era que no se quedaba por ahí revoloteando sin necesidad cosa que le fuera resultado imposible a Lizzi, me dejo solo y me puse a arreglar toda mi ropa ignorando la cortina de lluvia que había afuera solo había llorado una vez y fue cuando tome la decisión pero era más por coraje y cabreo que por otra cosa y si me ponía a pensar mucho en lo que estaba afuera lo haría de nuevo como mi maldita bienvenida a mi infierno personal.

Lo que más me daba para pensar era en el instituto de Forks… tan solo trescientos cincuenta y siete estudiantes ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho, solamente en mi clase en Los Angeles habían más de setecientos estudiantes y apostaría todo lo que tengo que eran niños que se conocían desde siempre y se habían criado con sus abuelos y aprendido andar juntos, yo sería el estúpido chico nuevo, un bicho raro mejor dicho.

Lleve todo lo que necesitaba al baño y me dispuse a asearme después de un espantoso día me mire al espejo e hice una mueca tenía un aspecto más cretino y patético desde que me vi la primera vez que había decidido mudarme aquí.

Mientras que me enfrentaba a mi enfermo reflejo me pregunte: _¿Qué posibilidades había de que encajara aquí?_ Había logrado convencerme de que podía sobrevivir la secundaria en los L.A porque nadie me notaba y eso me gustaba.

Lo prefería así ya que para ser un chico que según su madre dice que es alegre e inteligente no sintonizaba bien con los de mi edad… vale no sintonizaba con nadie en realidad por eso me gustaba estar la mayor parte de mi tiempo solo.

No digo que era un ermitaño.

Si tenía algunos amigos cuando iba a surfear o cuando hacia esqueí en las pistas de patinajes más geniales pero aun así me gustaba mi soledad, escuchar música, leer historietas, ver películas o si estaba demasiado fastidiado me iba a pasear la ciudad.

A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo.

No dormí bien sino como hasta la media noche cuando la lluvia se convirtió en una fina llovizna que la ignore con la colcha vieja y la almohada encima de mi cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente solo se podía ver una densa niebla y sentí claustrofobia aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo todo parecía una jaula ¡Malditasea!

El desayuno con Anthony fue en silencio me deseo suerte (cosa que nunca tenia) y se fue a ver a su esposa y segundo hijo que era la comisaria mire a mi alrededor mientras metía una cucharada de cereal a la boca las fotos de la boda de en Las Vegas con Lizzi aun seguían a la vista y desde la que nací hasta ahorita no hace falta ser muy inteligente para saber que Anthony no ha superado lo que paso con mi madre más tarde le diría que las esconda son recuerdos que no quisiera tenerlos a cada segundo.

Para mi agrado la anticuada radio funcionaba y era obvio que Anthony y Billy lo habían limpiado pero aun así olía a tabaco, gasolina y menta encendió a la primera con un ruido ensordecedor y casi me hizo reír después de todo este trasto tenía que tener algún defecto.

Me estacione después de que estúpidamente mirara para ver donde estaban los detectores de metal y el alambrado de mala gana salí de la cabina y recorrí un sendero de piedra hasta la oficina principal, adentro estaba un señor bajito regordete y pelirrojo con enormes lentes llevaba una horrorosa camisa purpura que de inmediato me hizo sentir como si acabara de salir de una pasarela de Milán de las que ve Lizzi.

¡Demonios esa camisa era horrible!

— ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? — pregunto el tipo alzando la vista.

— Soy Edward Mesen — le informe y de inmediato me reconoció gruñí internamente, me esperaban, sin duda era el centro de cotilleos de todo Forks ya me imagino lo que dirán esas viejas chismosas _el hijo de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policías al fin ha regresado a casa_.

— Por supuesto — dijo rebuscando entre los papales al cabo de unos segundos me dio una hoja con el horario y el mapa.

Nos despedimos con un asentimiento de cabeza y seguí mi camino pasando por el parqueadero me alegre saber que habían autos incluso más viejos que el mío al mismo tiempo que me resignaba a volver a ver lujos autos, el que más destacaba era un _Audi Cupe_ color azul marino.

Inspire hondo.

_Puedo hacerlo… puedo hacerlo... puedo hacerlo… ¡Maldición! ¡Nadie me va a morder!_

Pase por un monto de edificios antes de encontrar el que me tocaba el aula era pequeño y ya estaba llena todo el mundo se me quedo mirando y los ignore la profesora llamada Sra. Mason se quedó embobada viendo mi nombre me pase las manos por el cabello nervioso y a la final me mando al último asiento y aun así los estúpidos niños chismosos se las ingeniaron para mirarme todo el temario ya me los había leído y por consiguiente era muy aburrido me preguntaba si Lizzi me mando los trabajos que había echo en el otro instituto me entretuve recreando la discusión que tuvimos por querer engañar a los estúpidos profesores de aquí.

El zumbido del timbre casi nasal sonó y una chica pequeña de cabello negro y lentes se ladeó desde un pupitre para hablar conmigo.

— tu eres Eddie Mesen ¿verdad? — ¡Oh! ¡Qué asco! ¡Todo es culpa de Anthony!

— me llamo Edward y solo Edward — le corregí casi de manera seca ella asintió medio nerviosa y me aguante en rodar los ojos era la típica niña que era miembro de un club de ajedrez.

— ¿Dónde es tu siguiente clase? —

— Historia con Jefferson en el edificio seis —

— voy al edificio cuatro podría acompañarte — esta es chica demasiado amable para su salud — me llamo Angela — añadió mientras me levantaba.

Le sonreí por cortesía y parpadeo varias veces antes de empezar a caminar.

Mantuvimos una conversación tan igual como me la había imaginado si alguno de ellos tuviera coraje de hablarme y me resigne a que dentro de unos pocos meses aquí y dejaría de saber cómo emplear el sarcasmo.

Ya para el almuerzo conocí a unos chicos que se me olvidaron el nombre no más me lo dijeron y había uno excepcionalmente irritante porque parecía demasiado orgulloso de regodearse que andaba con el chico nuevo.

Y ahí sentado con el mayor fastidio del mundo queriendo perderme entre las olas del mar de California fue que los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, eran cinco, no conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían bandejas delante lo bueno de todo es que no me miraban de una forma estúpida así que podía estudiarlos todo lo que se me diera la gana.

No se parecían a ninguna clase de estudiantes que yo haya visto y realmente he visto muchos estudiantes los dos tipos eran polos opuestos mientras que uno era alto y delgado con el cabello del color de la miel el otro era enorme casi parecía un equipo de jugadores de futbol él solo con músculos como los de _Sylvester Stallone_ con el cabello rizado y negro y las chicas eran como si estuvieran para escoger cual se ajustaba mejor a tus gustos una era esplendorosa, rubia y con un cuerpo como el que veo en las revista de _Playboy_ que me robaba con un antiguo amigo en la tienda de la playa era divertido hasta que Lizzi me las encontró y me las quemo por suerte existe el internet, la segunda te hacia muy difícil de creer que no se había escapado del cuento de _Peter Pan_ sus cabellos apuntaban para todas direcciones y era bajita con aspectos de duendecillo y la última era como una chica promedio a simple vista, su cabello era largo color caoba llegaba hasta el final de la espalda era más alta que la duende pero más baja que la rubia y no tenía un cuerpo tan espectacular como la rubia pero solo era a simple vista porque si veías bien la tipa era preciosa.

Aun así se parecían muchísimos, piel como la tiza, ojos oscuros y tenían esas ojeras casi malvas muy marcadas, pero a pesar de todo eso no conseguía quitar mi vista de ellos eran tan diferentes a todos y sus rostros deberían estar impresas en las páginas de revistas de las que es adicta a Lizzi o pintadas por un artista antiguo, parecían puñetero ángeles resultaba realmente difícil decir quién era más llamativo si la rubia perfecta o la castaña, suspire… creo que es la castaña nunca me han gustado las rubias son demasiado narcisista e idiotas aunque por lo que se ve esta no sería tan idiota.

La duendesita se levantó con todo sin destapar y vacío la bandeja para después salir por la puerta me quedé asombrado parecía que bailaba y por un momento la imagen de ella con alitas en su espalda revoloteando hasta llegar a la salía me pareció bastante chistosa.

— ¿quiénes son _esos_? — pregunte al tipo de la clase de Español creo que se llamaba Mike.

Y cuando él alzaba los ojos para ver quiénes eran la castaña lo miro, durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en él para después posar sus ojos oscuros sobre los míos.

Desvió la vista mucho más rápido que yo y me pase la mano por el cabello lleno de vergüenza porque me halla pillado mirándola su mirada no tenía interés pero es como si pronunciaran su nombre y haya reaccionado de forma instintiva.

— son Isabella y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale la que se fue es Alice Cullen todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa son sus hijos adoptivos — soltó una risa tonta y desvió la mirada de la mesa.

Mire a la linda castaña que ahora contemplaba su bandeja y desmigaba una rosquilla con sus delicados dedos níveos movía la boca muy rápido sin abrir apenas sus perfectos labios de coral los otros tres parecían mirar a todo en vez de a ella y aun así podría jurar que hablaban en vos baja.

Al menos para mí consuelo tenían nombres tan raros como el mío apuesto que su madre también era fanática de las novelas antiguas y por eso decidió castigarlos aunque el nombre de Isabella no es tan anticuado… me gusta ese nombre.

—Ellas son… preciosas — murmure mirando de nuevo a la castaña aunque eso le quedaba corto sin duda — de verdad están buenísimas — vale tenía que decir eso o se me iba a quemar la lengua.

— ¿y crees que no lo sé? — Se quejó en medio de una sonrisa — pero están _juntos _me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie y a Jasper y Alice y viven _juntos_— hice una mueca no me parecía tan escandaloso aunque si daría de que hablar hasta en L.A pero había cosas peores como el incesto y ellos obviamente no son hermanos.

— ¿hace cuánto están en Forks? —

— se mudaron hace como dos años aquí desde Alaska — asenti y me sentí repentinamente aliviado al menos no era del todo el bicho raro de la escuela.

Uno de los Cullen, la linda castaña levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mía en sus ojos solo había curiosidad pero me había atrapado mirándola de nuevo así que desvié la mirada para no seguir viendo ese brillo de insatisfacción en sus ojos.

— ¿Quién es la lin… castaña? — pregunte mirándola de refilón seguía mirándome pero no con la boca abierta como los demás estúpidos niños sino que su hermoso rostro mostraba contrariedad.

— se llama Isabella pero prefieren que le digan Bella es hermosa por supuesto pero no pierdas el tiempo con ella no sale con nadie y me pareció oír que ningún tipo del instituto le parece un buen partido — dijo con desdén y me obligue a no reír se notaba el despecho y me pregunto si eso de _me pareció oír_ no querría decir que _ella fue_ la que se lo dijo.

La mire de nuevo ocultando una estúpida sonrisa pero había vuelto el rostro y me pareció ver que estaba sonriendo, los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo y todos parecían parejas de bailes o que se movían encima de una pasarela.

La linda castaña Isabella no me miro de nuevo pero me quede como un idiota viendo su sensual movimiento de cadera.

Seguí un rato más con Mike y sus amigos hasta que nos tocó irme y un tipo llamado Erik que era bastante tímido como para no importunarme con preguntas estúpidas tenía clase de Biología conmigo.

Cuando llegamos al aula se fue a sentar a su mesa y me fije que en todas las mesas estaban ocupadas salvo una… la de Isabella Cullen la reconocí de inmediato por su belleza resaltante y por ese lindo y perfecto cabello.

Avance por el pasillo hacia la profesora para que me firmara el comprobante y justo cuando pasaba se puso rígida en la silla nuestras miradas se conectaron y la expresión de su rostro me dejo perplejo parecía como si me odiara desde lo más profundo de su ser juro que cuando desvié la vista casi pude vislumbrar como sus labios coralinos se contraían levemente.

Me había dado cuenta que sus ojos estaban negros tan negros y oscuros como la noche sin luna y estrellas.

La señora Banner firmo mi comprobante y me mando al único sitio que estaba libre mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo ya que no sabía de dónde demonios podría odiarme tanto, cuando me senté la vi cambiar de postura sentándose casi en el borde de la silla y ladeo el rostro llevándose unos mechones de ese lindo cabello hacia delante con una mueca de repulsión como si yo apestara y obviamente no lo hacía por mucho que su expresión me dijera que si me pase las manos por el cabello y puse el mentón en una, prestando atención a la profesora que hablaba de anatomía celular.

Por desgracia ya lo había estudiado y me obligaba a prestar a tención de ves en cuando hacia trampa pero su cortina de cabello no me dejaba ver mucho a la extraña chica que tenía a mi lado no se relajó ni por un segundo durante la clase pero su mano estaba en el mentón como la mía pero a diferencia de mi ella _disimuladamente _se tapaba la boca y la nariz, sin querer la estudie mucho más de lo que debía.

Era muy hermosa sin duda.

Su cuerpo no era de una compleción mucho menos voluptuosa como parecía ser al lado de la _Playboy_ de su hermana estaba bien definido y lo que más me gusto fueron esas torneadas y largas piernas que se podían ver en esos jeans ajustados su cabello estaba por encima de su hombro y aunque no pude verle bien el rostro mis ojos involuntariamente bajaron hasta su torso para descubrir unos perfectos pechos que a través de la camisa de mangas cuello V podía vislumbrarse que algunas pecas esparcidas tenía una delicada y pequeña cintura en la que todo hombre sueña con enrollar sus brazos ahí mientras que es arremetida contra la pared… agite mi cabeza eliminando esas ideas de mi mente.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Usualmente fantaseo con tipas lindas pero esto ya se estaba pasando de control gruñí internamente y aunque no quisiera mis ojos se fueron a ella (de nuevo) para descubrir que me estaba mirando a través de su cortina de cabello con esos ojos llenos de repugnancia se me pareció a una mirada tipo película de terror capaz de helarme la sangre justo como ahora.

El timbre sono y di un salto.

Isabella Cullen se levantó con elegancia de espaldas a mí di una rápida mirada a su redondito y respingón trasero se levantó y pesar que cargaba tacones de doce centímetros pude ver que no me llevaba más allá de la barbilla y se fue con paso rápido contoneando sus caderas de manera deliciosa, ladee la cabeza mientras me preguntaba cómo demonios caminaba tan rápido con esos enormes zapatos.

Cuestione mi opinión respecto a Mike en el almuerzo quizás si tuviera sentido de que estuviera tan resentido con ella ¿Quién no? ¡La tipa es una grosera! Una mezquina odiosa calientapollas que… no esperen era yo mismo que fantaseaba con eso ella obviamente declaro su aversión hacia mi persona y yo como buen estúpido no me importo imaginármela pegada contra la pared…

— eres Eddie Mesen ¿verdad? — me pregunto una voz femenina alce mi vista y una bella rubia con rizos hasta sus hombros y rostro aniñado me dirigió una sonrisa.

Genial a ella le parece que no apesto.

— Solo Edward — corregí _de nuevo_ con una cortes sonrisa.

— me llamo Jessica —

— Hola Jessica —

— ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu siguiente clase? — me levante y ella dio un paso hacia mi colocando una mano en la mesa e inclinándose para que me dejara ver el comienzo de sus pechos… pero me encontré deseando poder mirar unas pequeñas pecas en él.

— Es gimnasia y creo que la puedo encontrar solo gracias — fui a esquivarla pero se irguió rápidamente y di un paso hacia atrás para no chocar mi cuerpo con el suyo.

— esa también es mi clase ¿vamos? —

— Genial — masculle al ver que parecía emocionado aunque no era de esperar en esta diminuta escuela aunque estaba casi seguro que no entendió el sarcasmo en mi voz ¿Qué pasa con esta gente?

Fuimos juntos y ella hablaba hasta por los codos lo que me dio un descanso había vivido hasta los diez en California y sabia como se sentía la ausencia del sol hasta ahora es la persona más agradable que he conocido y cuando íbamos a entrar en el gimnasio me pregunto:

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Bella Cullen? — pregunto con una pequeña sonrisilla.

— ¿la chica que se sentó conmigo en Biología? — pregunte haciendo el estúpido entonces comprobé que ese no era su habitual comportamiento y que la bronca era solo conmigo.

¡Mierda!

— Parece como si le fueras dicho lo más obsceno del repertorio de comentarios — hice una mueca confundido estaba seguro que ni siquiera le hable a menos que se me haya salido la fantasía que tenía en mente pero era poco probable.

— Pues ni siquiera nos miramos por espacio de dos segundos — claro aunque eso no fue un impedimento para ella en rebanarme como la propia carnicera en esos dos cortos segundos.

— Bueno de todas maneras ella siempre es rara — se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario de chicas y enrollo su cabello con un dedo — si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme contigo te fuera hablado — le sonreí y casi corrí a meterme a los vestidores.

Ella obviamente estaba interesa pero eso no basto para distraerme lo suficiente de mi cólera aunque para ser sinceros ninguna mujer me llama la suficiente atención por más de un minuto me parecen aburridas, banales y monótonas todas vienen cortadas por la misma tijera aunque claro hay excepciones como mi madre, Megan Fox y… Bella Cullen.

El entrenador Clapp medio un uniforme y me uní al esquipo de básquet no estaba interesado en hablarle a nadie y como que me entendieron porque solo me saludaron y se despidieron cuando la clase termino.

Había dejado de llover pero había hasta la madre de frio me envolví en un suerte grueso y casi doy media vuelta cuando entre a la pequeña oficina principal y vi que Bella Cullen se encontraba ahí.

Tenía los codos en la mesa y se apoyaba en una pierna su culito redondo y respingón se veía incluso mucho mejor que hace un rato al parecer no me había oído llegar así que me apoye en la pared y contemple esas torneadas piernas con esos tacones de infarto juro que era la cosa más esplendorosa que haya visto ¿es legal tener esos zapatos tan calientes? Porque enserio estaba empezando a tener un infarto detalle como cambiaba de peso hacia su otra pierna y mi respiración se aceleró, el corazón bombeaba con fuerza y mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de eliminar las imágenes que pasaban con solo ese simple movimiento me lleve la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo y solté un gemido casi inaudible.

Fue ahí cuando de pronto Bella Cullen se envaro, giró su hermoso rostro tenía una mueca de repulsión y sus penetrantes ojos estaban llenos de odio durante un instante sentí la urgencia de salir de aquí combinado con un sentimiento de pánico ¡Hasta se me erizo el vello de los brazos! No duro por más que un segundo pero me helo la sangre en las venas más que el viento gélido.

Se giró al tipo que estaba ahí con cara de idiota observándola y dijo rápidamente con voz de campanas:

— bueno no importa veo que es imposible muchas gracias por su ayuda —giro sobre si misma sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta vagamente pude oler el aroma tan deliciosos que desprendía su cabello y pude medir que efectivamente no me llegaba más arriba de la barbilla aun con esos tacones de infarto.

Entonces caí en la cuenta que aparte de estar mirando su trasero escuche como discutía con voz suave, sensual y agradable (tan dulce como la miel y tan armonioso como las campanas) que ella quería cambiar de clase de Biología, me parecía imposible ¿Cómo una completa desconocida podía odiarme tanto? ¡Yo no he hecho nada joder! Y tampoco he dicho nada y he estado comprobando el filtro de mi cerebro a mi boca y estaba seguro que tampoco se me salió nada sobre pegarla contra la pared.

Gruñí internamente y entregue el comprobante de asistencia.

— ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día chico? — pregunto forma amistosa.

_Patético… horroroso… insufrible… insoportable… _

—Genial— mentí al no encontrar un sinónimo lo bastante bueno para este asqueroso día y él como que no me creyó mucho.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….**

**Pues como verán esto es algo igual pero diferente a Crepúsculo:**

**Serán los mismo diálogos o bueno la mayoría de ellos y casi los mismo pensamientos porque si hubiera querido cambiar todo entonces no tendría sentido ya que Edward se enamoro de Isabella fue por su peculiar personalidad y por sus respuesta que nunca son lo que espera y pues Isabella de, uh, bueno ya ustedes saben porque se enamoro Isabella de Edward. **

**Espero que de verdad les haya gustado y si se les antoja seguir leyendo pues me dejan Reviews para que siga adelante solo llevo tres capítulos y me he detenido a la espera de su opinión.**

**Ya saben... reviews… reviews… reviews…**

**Nos leemos pronto…**

**Les deseo lo mejor como que Edward Mesen se deslumbre por tu belleza..**

**I LOVE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como ya sabrán los personajes no son míos y la historia de un 100% un 40% es de mi invención y lo demás es de la autora Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 2**

El día siguiente fue peor… y mucho peor.

Fue peor porque no llovió y la densa niebla era casi oscura al menos una ventaja de hoy era que sabía que me iba a esperar en el instituto, Jessica se acercó a mí en clases y me acompaño a la otra Angela la fulminaba con la mirada y me sentí fastidiado no tenía tiempo ni tampoco las energías para aguantarme un estúpido drama de novela y aunque me debería sentir alagado o feliz o alguna mierda parecía no sentía nada la última vez que dos chicas se pelearon por mí en la pista de esqueí salí perjudicado yo porque como no me interesaba ninguna todos pensaron que era gay o que era extraño lo que redujo mucho más mi lista de amigos ¿Qué tiene que no me interesen las tipas de mi edad? Porque estaba seguro que no era gay y para confirmarlo tenía la foto de Megan Fox pegada en la pared de mi antigua habitación y cuando la miraba la imaginaba de la forma menos decente posible y me gustaba y la segunda prueba es que una vez desde que tengo memoria tuve una clase de enamoramiento pero ella estaba fuera de mi alcance.

Durante el almuerzo me senté con Jessica, Angela, Mike y los demás que ya los conocía por cara y nombre empecé a sentirme que en vez de ahogarme flotaba en el agua, tuve que jugar básquet de nuevo y quisieron elegirme como capitán para el equipo que estaban sacando este año a competir pero me negué rotundamente hoy no era tanta las miradas que me daban y eso estaba bien para finales de semana esperaba que nadie me notara y si me hacía capitán posiblemente me vuelva el foco de la atención.

Y fue mucho peor porque Bella Cullen no apareció por la escuela ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.

Que llegara la hora del almuerzo (y con ella las coléricas miradas de Bella Cullen) me tenía de los nerviosos incluso practique frente al espejo lo que le diría hoy a esa niña mimada y malcriada es más estaba dispuesto a exigirle una explicación pero todo ese escenario se desvaneció cuando entre a la cafetería y mis ojos se fueron directo a esa mesa donde solo estaban sus hermanos.

Jessica nos intercepto en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa Mike parecía eufórico con su atención rodé los ojos ante eso yo por mi parte estaba incomodo mientras esperaba que ella acudiese a clases y deseaba que me ignorara, suficiente tengo que me perturbe con solo pensarla como para que ella también las provoque cuando el almuerzo termino y no se presentó casi me permití respirar con libertad Jessica me siguió a clases y estaba empezando a pensar que era como uno de esos perritos chihuahuas que siempre los visten de rosa y andan para todos lados con sus dueñas.

Hoy ciertamente se parecía a uno sobre todo con su nariz puntiaguda y esa camisa rosa con pulseras rosas y converse rosa y todo rosa… me duele la cabeza.

Contuve el aliento en la puerta y Bella Cullen no estaba, totalmente relajado me fui a mi asiento con Jessica siguiéndome sin dejar de hablarme sobre un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre entonces sonrió y se fue con una chica de ortodoncia y un horrendo permanente que me saludo como si me conociera de toda la vida medio extrañado le devolví el saludo y me gire hacia el frente tendría que hacer algo con Jessica y no iba a ser fácil la diplomacia era vital en este pueblo donde todos se conocían con todos pero yo no era conocido por tener tacto y mucho menos por tener tacto con las chicas que me irritaban hasta la medula solo espero que no colme mi paciencia tan rápido.

Tener la mesa para mí solo me dio cierto alivio me lo repetía hasta la saciedad pero no lograba quitarme este incomodo presentimiento de que era por mi culpa que esa extraña chica se haya ido aunque resultara estúpido y egocéntrico pero ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que me equivoque? Después de todo fue más que evidente de que me odiaba.

Ya para el final de las clases y otra rondas de _NO_ para evitar que me metieran de capitán de básquet hui tan rápido como pude evitando a mi amiga la _chihuahua de color rosa_ y me dirigí al auto lanzando mi mochila por la ventana.

La noche pasada casi que me rebano los sesos pensando en cómo Anthony había podido sobrevivir ya que solo sabía preparar huevos fritos y beicon le pedí que me dejara esa tarea aunque no fuera del todo bueno perdí práctica porque en casa de Charlie había servicio y no cocinaba desde hace poco más de un año pero aun así se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de los banquetes.

Como hoy se me antojaba algo grasoso fui al _Thriftway_ para comprar todo y hacer alitas de pollo con chile y también para comprar más cosas que se necesitaban y que se me antojaban casi me emociono con esta simple tarea usualmente mi madre siempre hacia las compras y yo hacia la comida ya que según ella mis gustos excéntricos no eran de su agrado, no lo entendía ¿Qué tiene de malo que me gusten las papas fritas con chocolate por encima?

Mientras esperaba en la cola para salir mire hacia ese flamante _Audi _azul oscuro los Cullen y los Hale se subían y si no estuviera tan intrigado con su hermana me fuera percatado en cómo iban vestidos, tipo Beverly Hill y estaba seguro que muchas chicas quisieran los que ellas cargaban y… ¡Demonios! ¡Yo también! No es por ser envidioso pero los zapatos que carga Emmett Cullen están de lujo, en otras circunstancias el tener belleza y dinero sería pasarse de la raya quizás por eso es que no son muy bien recibidos aquí pero no para mí y mucho menos para L.A el exilio tenía que ser voluntario no podía imaginarme que personas como ellos quisieran estar aqui.

Una hora más después deje todo listo en la cocina y mis alitas con chile en la estufa me quite la camisa y encendí la laptop por primera vez comiendo una barra de granola fue rápida y abrí mi _mail_ mi madre me había escrito junto con dos amigos a los que les tenía más confianza.

_Edward:_

_Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame como te ha ido el vuelo ¿llueve? Ya te echo de menos, casi terminó de empacar todo para irme a Irlanda ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Conoceré Irlanda! ¿Crees que haya duendes y ollas de oro? Pero no encuentro la grabadora de video ¿sabes dónde la puse? Charlie te manda saludos._

_Mamá_.

Suspire y leí el siguiente mensaje, lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero.

_¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas?_

_Mamá._

El último era de esta mañana.

_Edward Anthony Mesen:_

_Si no me has contestado a las 18:30 voy a llamar a Anthony._

Mire el reloj aún faltaba pero mi madre suele adelantarse deje los de mis amigos de ultimo y me dispuse a escribirle.

_Lizzi:_

_Tranquila ahora te escribo no cometas ninguna locura._

_Ed_.

Envié el mail y empecé a escribir otra vez.

_Lizzi:_

_Todo va genial en lo que cabe, la institución está bien un poco repetitiva pero bien he conocido a unos cuantos chicos que se sientan conmigo, me parece fenomenal que vayas a Irlanda recuerda dejar muchas fotos para mí y no Lizzi no creo que veas duendes u ollas de oro por favor ni se te ocurra ir detrás de un arcoíris, la grabadora de video está en el salón de juegos en la parte donde está el karaoke recuerda que la pusiste ahí cuando terminaste de grabar a Charlie mientras cantaba _Pom Pom_ de los Jonas Brothers._

_Anthony me ha comprado un monovolumen para mi sorpresa me gusto es grande espacioso y lo conduzco yo, también te extraño mucho pronto volveré a escribirte para verqué tal te ha ido en Irlanda no estaré todo el día pegado aquí. _

_Respira hondo y relájate ya no soy un niño me se cuidar solo._

_Te amo._

_Ed._

Lo envié y busque los mensajes de mis amigos.

_Edward:_

_¡Hola Bro! ¿Cómo te va en tu pequeño infierno personal? Te fui a buscar a tu casa para que hiciéramos una despedida con Kellan pero ya te habías ido ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?_

_Ethan._

Teclee responder.

_Ethan:_

_¡Bro! ¿Cómo me ha ido? ¡De pesadilla! Odio este lugar pero ya no importa… no me gustan las despedidas así que por eso no dije nada hablamos pronto ¡Oye! ¿Cómo están las olas? _

_Edward._

Busque el segundo y cuando leí el mail me reí de manera sincera por primera vez desde que llegue a Forks.

_Edward:_

_¡Bro las olas están enormes! ¡Son una locura! Los chicos y yo encontramos una playa solitaria alejada de toda civilización y aunque hay que caminar mucho no nos importa esto por aquí es casi un sueño he hecho giros tan impresionante que te quedarías con la boca abierta ojala pudiera grabarlos y quitarte ese porte de sabelotodo… cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Ya tienes tipas detrás de ti? Aquí tus admiradoras no nos dejan de acosar porque no te han visto incluso una se puso a llorar cuando le dije que habías muerto ¡Tenías que haberla visto! Te echamos mucho de menos y a tus irritantes consejos también._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Tienes que estar pendiente de las competencias que se formaran para dentro de un mes._

_¡Adiós Bro!_

_Kellan._

Teclee responder.

_Kellan:_

_Genial por ustedes mándenme fotos de esa playa ¿sabelotodo? ¿Es mi culpa que seas un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo? Me alegra que sigas mejorando en los giros y pues me ha ido pésimo odio este lugar pero como le dije a Ethan me toca aguantarme y si creo que ya tengo dos se llaman Angela y Jessica esta última si la conocieras te partirías de la risa ¿Por qué le dijiste eso Kellan? ¡No es nada caballeroso! ¡Ups! Se me olvidaba que tú ni siquiera sabes deletrear esa palabra… también me hacen falta, los niñitos de por aquí creo que no saben lo que signifique el surf._

_Amas mis consejos acéptalo._

_Estaré al tanto no te preocupes tengo hasta una alarma para eso._

_¡Adiós Bro!_

_Ed._

Envié el mail y cuando me disponía a buscar el libro de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ que tenía que volver a leer (y no tenía nada de ganas) Anthony llego a la casa baje corriendo las escaleras y apague las alitas con chile guardando mi ¡Pop en el bolsillo de los jeans.

— ¿Eddie? — pude los ojos en blanco.

_¿Quién más va a ser si no? _

— ¡Aquí Anthony! — grite caminando hasta la mesa y sentándome asomo la cabeza me saludo y yo lo imite, vi como colgaba el cinturón con la pistola se quitó las botas y la camisa y quedo en franelilla ahora sé de donde saque que me incomode tanto la ropa cuando ando en casa.

Mire fijamente la pistola o mejor dicho el _revolver_ era negro y se notaba bastante pesado que yo sepa nunca la ha disparado en acto de servicio pero siempre la mantiene preparada, de niño cuando yo venía le quitaba las balas al llegar a la casa imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante inteligente como para no matarme por accidente y no lo bastante deprimido y emo como para suicidarme.

— Huele bien — comento con cierto recelo.

Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa y yo siempre la apoyaba hasta que me dio una indigestión que me mantuvo dos días vomitando causando mi deshidratación el tercer día que lo pase en la clínica decidí que mejor aprendía a cocinar sino mi madre me mataría algún día, me sorprendió y la misma vez me entristeció saber que todavía él se acuerde.

Se fue al refrigerador y saco dos cervezas de latas se sentó frente a mí y puso una lata en mis manos arquee una ceja y sonreí con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto desconcertado — no hay nada de malo en que te tomes una conmigo —asentí y abrí mi lata dándole un sorbo — de todas maneras dejare que te tomes una si se te antoja — ladee la cabeza confundido.

— ¿Por qué? — antes de acostarme el primer día que llegue aquí me dijo que tenía prohibido tomarme las cervezas que estaban en la nevera y aunque le dije que no se preocupara no confió mucho en mi palabra después de todo ¿Quién confiaría en un adolecente con cerveza al alcance de su mano?

— si eres lo suficientemente mayor para cocinar…—

— Y que no se te olvide hábil — farfulle rodando lo ojos.

Me ignoro.

—… entonces puede que si deje que te tomes una — asentí y el asintió de vuelta.

Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos que a ninguno de los dos nos incomodó resultaba fácil vivir con Anthony cuando se estaba en estos cómodos silencio, en cierto modo teníamos caracteres compatibles así que por eso no nos disgusta.

— ¿y bien? ¿Qué tal el instituto? — me pregunto mientras se echaba más alitas en el plato.

— todo va genial conocí a unos chicas sus nombres son Jessica y Angela junto con unos chicos llamados Erick y Mike —

— ¡Ha sí! los conozco sus padres son amigos míos — me aguante en rodar los ojos _¿Quién no es amigo tuyo papá?_ Pero eso me dio una idea…

— ¿conoces a la familia del doctor Cullen? — pregunte vacilante.

— ¿la familia del doctor Cullen? Claro que si el doctor Cullen es un gran hombre —

— los hijos... son un poco diferentes no parecen que al instituto se las lleve bien con ellos — el aspecto enojado de Anthony me cogió por sorpresa.

— ¡Como es la gente de este pueblo! — murmuro con rabia.

_¡Dímelo a mí Anthony!... _pensé con diversión_._

— El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí — continúo en vos alta — tenemos suerte de que vivan acá de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblito, es muy valioso para la comunidad y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados, albergue ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos, pensé que habría problemas pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el mas mínimo problema y no puedo decir los mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde generaciones, se mantienen unidos como debe ser una familia, se van de _camping _cada tres fines de semana… la gente tiene que hablar solo porque son recién llegados — ese era el discurso más largo que le había escuchado pronuncia a Anthony.

— me parecen agradable y son reservados tienes razón la gente de aquí no sir… digo hablan mucho —él asintió y la cólera se le bajo un poco — además esas chicas están muy bue…— me miro con los ojos estrechados y me metí una alita de pollo a la boca.

A la final termino negando con la cabeza algo incómodo.

— Se me olvidaba cuántos años tienes — rodé los ojos — si son muy bonitas y tendrías que ver al doctor — Anthony se rio — por fortuna está felizmente casado con una muy bella y dulce mujer a muchas enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca — terminamos de cenar y le dije que le tocaba limpiar a él yo no era un ama de casa y mucho menos haría trabajo de chica.

Nos sentamos a ver un partido y mientras Anthony murmuraba cosas y algunas veces escuche maldiciones hacia el equipo contrario yo termine de tomar mi cerveza y de hacer mi fastidiosa tarea ya para cuando termino el partido nos fuimos a acostar y agradecí internamente que hoy hubiera silencio.

El resto de la semana paso sin nada interesante me acostumbre a la rutina de clases, para el viernes podía reconocer los rostros de prácticamente todos los estudiantes del instituto aunque no recuerde todos sus nombres en clase de gimnasia pude pillar a unas chicas que se sentaban en las gradas a mirarme y ya me dejaron preguntar si quería ser el capitán al parecer Mike acepto el puesto ni siquiera me importo entrar al equipo yo realmente quería ser invisible.

Isabella Cullen no volvió a la escuela.

Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin ella, entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversión que por lo general era casi de lo mismo lo único diferente era que habría una excursión a La Push Ocena Park para dentro de dos semanas y el viaje lo organizaba Jessica accedí a ir por la playa y ver si tenía suerte y podía surfear unas horas Mike dice que tiene un oleaje enorme aunque después Erick me dijo que solo se había parado en una tabla de espuma entonces Mike se cabreo y se entraron a golpes ese día me hicieron reír hasta llorar.

Cuando llego el viernes ya entraba con total naturalidad sin preocuparme por la exuberante Bella Cullen y su odio injustificado, hasta donde sabia había abandonado la escuela y me pregunte como demonios puede hacer eso y porque la dejan hacerlo una vez falte tres días a clases por unas competencias de esqueí y Charlie tuve que quitarle el palo del cepillo de barrer a Lizzi para que no me lo partiera en la espalda.

Mi primer fin de semana que pase en Forks fue el más aburrido de mi vida Anthony no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía y se lo pasaba en el trabajo, termine todos mis estúpidos deberes en un ataque de desesperación y le escribí a mi madre varios mails con fingida jovialidad.

Quise viajar a Seattle u Olympia para comprarme una tabla de surf nueva porque la mía se me había dañado en L.A tres días antes de que me viniera aquí pero me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuanta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.

Durante todo el fin de semana cayo una fina lluvia lo que me dejo dormir hasta muy tarde y lo único que me salvaba de no arrancarme los cabellos era que los chicos se conectaron esas noches y hablamos hasta muy tarde porque el muy imbécil de Kellan si pudo grabar sus giros desde lejos.

Mucha gente me saludo en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana solo agite mi mano y sonreí a todo el mundo casi parezco _Miss Universo_ la clase paso como siempre con Jessica revoloteando a mi alrededor e hicieron un examen sorpresa sobre _Cumbres Borrascosas_ era fácil y lo había terminado de leer en el mismo arranque de desesperación del fin de semana.

En general me sentía cómodo y muy satisfecho de que solo nimiedades como en convertirme en un zombi son las que me preocupen nunca dude que para cualquier persona (excepto yo) sería fácil vivir en Forks.

Al salir de clases el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos, oí a los chicos gritando de júbilo a mí me arranco un gemido lastimero y más cuando el viento me corto la nariz y las mejillas.

— ¡Vaya! — Exclamo Jessica — nieve —fulmine con la mirada esas pelusas blancas que se amontonaban por todos lados.

— Pf… como sea— solté resentido ¡Genial! Nieve mi gozo en un poco y yo que pensaba que se podía estar tranquilo por aquí.

Jessica me miro sorprendida.

— ¿no te gusta la nieve? —

— No, significa que hace demasiado frio incluso para que llueva — rodé los ojos — además pensaba que caía en forma tontos copos únicos y esas cursilerías pero estos parecen los extremos de bastoncillos de algodón —

— ¿en que nunca has visto nevar? — pregunto con incredulidad.

— ¡Si por supuesto! — hice una mohín y añadí con una sonrisa — en la tele — Jessica se rio y rodé los ojos pasándome las manos por el cabello tampoco es como si hubiera querido verlo, es más, fuera preferido no hacerlo ¡Yo pensaba que todos esos putos copos eran únicos! Le quito algo de la magia a la navidad.

Una gran bola húmeda y blanda impacto en sus pies nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía y sospeche de Angela que andaba en dirección contraria a la clase que le tocaba era evidente que Jessica pensó lo mismo ya que empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.

— te veo en el almuerzo ¿vale? — dije mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible odiaba la nieve y no quiero participar en una estúpida pelea de bolas de nieve.

Se pasaron toda la mañana hablando de la nieve y mantuve mi boca callada no era necesario que mi mal humor y desagrado los jodiera a ellos aunque puede que me agrede un poco solo porque es más seca que la lluvia.

Mike y yo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier yo estaba dispuesto a caerle a golpes a cualquiera que se atreviera a lanzarme una de esas cosas al principio Mike se rio de mi pero como que después me vio la cara y algo le aconsejo que no me tirara ninguna Jessica se unió en la cola para comprar la comida y ambos charlaban alegremente mientras que la nieve en sus cabellos se fundían por puro habito mire hacia la mesa del rincón.

Entonces me quede petrificado… habían cinco personas.

¡Mierda!

Mike me dio un zape y yo se lo devolví.

— ¡Eh! ¿Edward? ¿Qué quieres? — quite mi vista de ellos y me pase las manos por el cabello me recordé a mí mismo que a los mejor era una niña mimada y caprichosa que estaba cabreada por alguna estupidez y la pago conmigo ¿Por qué debería sentirme diferente a como estaba hace solo uno segundos?

— hoy solo quiero una manzana — conteste.

— ¿es que no tienes hambre? — pregunto Jessica tomándome del brazo.

— se me quito el ánimo —

— ¿por la nieve? —

— Quizás — murmure haciéndome a un lado para dejar que ellos compraran lo que iban a comer.

Fuimos a una mesa y comía mi manzana lo más tranquilo que podía Jessica me estuvo preguntando a cada rato si estaba bien y dejo de hacerlo antes de que explotara (suerte para ella) decidí congelar las miles de cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza y darle una miradita a la mesa Cullen si me observaba con furia u odio me obligaría a preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba conmigo.

Se reían.

Jasper y Emmett tenían los cabellos totalmente empapados por la nieve Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett sacudió su cabello chorreante para salpicarlas y Bella saco una bola de nieve y se la tiro a Jasper que pudo esquivarla casi con facilidad, hice una mueca disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás aunque ellos parecían poco reales como una pintura de _Normal Rockwell_ y los demás no.

Pero aparte de toda eso había algo diferente y no lograba saber que era estreche los ojos para estudiar a Bella con cuidado decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve y que las ojeras eran menos marcadas pero había más y no sabía cómo hallar eso… juro que había más estaba intentando aislar ese cambio sin apartar la vista de su hermosa silueta.

— ¿Edward? ¿A quién miras? — interrumpió Mike siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento los ojos de Isabella Cullen centellaron al encontrarse con los míos me gire rápidamente y me pase las manos por el cabello sintiendo la respiración levemente agitada sus ojos parecían ya no estar tan hostiles y llenos de odio como antes incluso podría decirse que estaban rebosante de curiosidad y cierta insatisfacción.

— Isabella Cullen te está mirando — murmuro Mike con una sonrisa pero a mí no me engañaba podía ver la rabia tras de esa sonrisa me contuve a golpearlo necesitaba un poco de su ayuda.

— no parece cabreada o dispuesta a patearme el trasero ¿verdad? — susurre lo más bajo posible.

— No — dijo confundido — ¿debería? ¿Le dijiste algo que no debías? Mira que eso de que se te vaya la lengua cuando hay chicas lindas me pasa a menudo — rodé los ojos y estas ves si se ganó el golpe por la cabeza.

— no lo sé creo que me odia —murmure alzando las manos y jugueteando con mi cabello es mala costumbre pero lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso o extremadamente avergonzado justo como ahora lo que no entiendo es porque… ¡Malditasea yo no hice nada!

— a los Cullen no les gusta nadie… bueno tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para que les guste pero te sigue mirando — me codeo las costillas y lo empuje lejos.

—No la mires — me queje apoyando mi cabeza en una mano Mike se rio con disimulo pero desvió la vista, gracias al cielo estaba dispuesto a emplear la fuerza bruta muy pero muy bruta si era necesario.

Jessica nos preguntó si deseábamos ser parte de su grupo para una guerra de bolas de nieve cuando se acabaran las clases Mike asintió animado proclamándose como su vigía y la forma en que miraba a Jessica dejaba pocas dudas de que el tipo estaba clavado con ella y diría que si incluso si le ponían a besar el suelo por donde pisaba dije de inmediato que no y me excuse diciendo que iba a estar en el gimnasio hasta tarde lo que tomaría como una sugerencia Anthony traía comida para cenar y no tengo que hacerla yo que es lo único que me mantiene ocupado (me sorprendo la cantidad de tiempo que se puede uno entretener con un libro de recetas) y no tenía nada de deberes que hacer así que puede que me quede hasta muy tarde jugando al básquet.

No mire hacia más nada que la mesa y decidí que si cuando llegaba a clases de Biología estaba cabreada de nuevo me la saltaría y al final del día le pediría una explicación razonable aunque no tenga ni el más mínimo derecho de hacer pero ella tampoco tiene derecho a estar así entonces eso nos pondría a mano.

Sentí un escalofrío y un leve retorcijón en el estómago pensar estar tan cerca de ella.

Me fastidiaba el tener a Jessica acompañándome a clases quería practicar mi monologo dramático por si las dudas de que me sintiera demasiado estúpido ante su belleza o me acobardara cuando viera esos coléricos ojos lo que me animo más fue que al llegar a la puerta todo salvo yo gimieron al unísono, estaba lloviendo y el agua acababa con todo rastro de nieve me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha escondiendo mi alivio de que se haya ido la nieve y fastidio porque estaba lloviendo de nuevo.

Jessica no para de quejarse ya que su grupo era el que más posibilidades tenía de ganar la guerra.

Ya en clases comprobé que mi mesa seguía vacía suspire de alivio y me deshice de la compañía de mi chihuahua personal y me senté en mi mesa haciendo garabatos en la silla con las piernas estiradas hacia delante necesite de toda mi fuerza para no mirar hacia la puerta cuando ella llegara con su perfecto bamboleo de caderas.

Escuche como se movía la silla continua a la mía pero continúe haciendo estúpidos círculos sin atreverme a voltear la cara.

— Hola —dijo con voz de campanas.

Gire mi rostro, sorprendido de que me hablara, estaba listo para una explosión de mal humor no para esto se sentaba lo más lejos que le permitía la mesa con la silla vuelta hacia mí, llevaba el cabello casi húmedo pero eso no se lo dañaba sus perfectas ondas caían en cascadas hasta el final de su espalda como si hubiera salido de un anuncio de shampoo su hermoso y deslumbrante rostro era gentil y suave casi me atrevo a decir que dulce una leve sonrisa curvaba sus perfectos labios de coral pero sus ojos aun mostraban recelo.

— Me llamo Isabella Cullen pero me gusta que me digan Bella — continuo — no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada tú debes ser Edward — la cabeza me daba vuelta y estaba confundido no debí ver el movimientos de sus labios mientras hablaba.

¿Será que me lo imagine todo o puede que sea solo un problema estúpido que pago conmigo y por eso se comporta tan amable? A lo mejor la semana pasada tenía la menstruación a muchas mujeres les afecta eso Lizzi se pone llorona y melodramática cuando eso sucede.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — pregunte obligándome a no tartamudear.

Se rio de forma dulce tan dulce que lo saboree internamente.

— Creo que todos saben tu nombre — hice una mueca de disgusto ¿tenía que recordármelo? Pero aun así insistí como un estúpido…

— No, no me refería a que me llamaste Edward — me miro confundida y casi me rio de lo adorable que se vio.

— ¿prefieres Eddie? —

— ¡No! —

— ¿entonces? —

— pero creo que Anthony, quiero decir mi padre, me llama _el pequeño Eddie_ a mis espaldas porque de todos me llaman Eddie… Eddie… Eddie — balbucee intento no parecer más idiota de lo que soy.

— ¡Oh! — no añadió más nada y giro su rostro hacia la profesora.

¿Eso era todo lo que yo podía decir? Me siento tan estúpido por fin me mira sin esa hostilidad y vengo a meter la pata por culpa de mi estúpido nombre.

Gracias a Dios la profesora empezó la clase intente prestar atención cuando explico que íbamos a realizar una práctica, las diapositivas estaban desordenadas y teníamos que trabajar en pareja ¿Cómo debería sentirme? ¿Feliz porque enmendare mi estupidez o aterrado por si meto la pata de nuevo? ¡Maldición todo es su culpa! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan hermosa?

— Empezad — ordeno con un ademan de mano.

Inspire hondo y alce la vista sonriendo un poco.

— las damas primero compañera — dije haciendo un esfuerzo de que me saliera con toda la naturalidad de siempre.

— ¿quieres escribir en la hoja? — pregunto deslizando la hoja en medio de nosotros haciendo que el movimiento se le abriera un poco la camisa de botones que tenía y las pecas que me habían gustado se pavonearan en mi cara.

No podía hablar.

— ¿Edward? — esbozo una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que solo pude contemplarle y si tenía un poco de la inteligencia que ella me acaba de robar puede que no me le haya quedado mirando con la boca abierta — puedo hacerlo yo entonces — su sonrisa se desvaneció y seguramente se estaba preguntando si era mentalmente capaz.

Yo me hacia esa pregunta.

— No — dije agarrando la hoja pero accidentalmente cuando fui agarrar el lápiz que ella me estaba dando le tome la mano.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase pero no le solté la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo, cuando me toco una corriente eléctrica cruzo a través de mi brazos hasta llegar a mi columna y subir de golpe a mi cerebro.

—Lo siento — musito y retiro la mano pero alcanzo el microscopio —yo lo hago —anuncio mientras me quitaba la hoja y el lápiz sin tocarme.

La mire atolondrado mientras colocaba la diapositiva ajustaba el lente con suma rapidez después de unos segundos afirmo con aplomo:

— profase —

— ¿te importa si miro? —pregunte procurando que mi voz sonara indiferente ella asintió y me paso el microscopio mientras escribía con bastante esmero la respuesta.

Cuando le eche un vistazo a la diapositiva me lleve un chasco ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

— Profase — musite.

— si lo que dije —

— ¿me pasas la diapositiva numero dos? — extendí la mano sin mirarle, me la entrego sin tocarme o siquiera rozarme la piel y le dirigí la mirada más fugas posible — anafase — murmure asintiendo.

— ¿puedo? — esbozo una sonrisa burlona y me aguante en rodar los ojos mientras empujaba el microscopio.

— Anafase — susurro para luego escribir la respuesta.

— si lo que dije — su sonrisa se hizo un poco más pronunciada mientras retiraba las diapositivas y colocaba la tercera — interface — y empujo el microscopio antes de que lo pudiera pedir.

Su letra era clara pulcra y muy bonita así que agradecí que fuera ella la que escribiera acabamos todo antes de que todos los demás, vi como Jessica y su compañero comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y como otra pareja abría libro debajo de la mesa casi me rio cuando me toco hacer ese mismo truco pero me pillaron y tuve que ir a detención por dos semanas.

Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer excepto intentar no mirar a Bella… sin éxito, lo hice de reojo como muchas veces, cada vez que lo hacía me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración que me estaba empezando a frustrar a mí y como si Dios oyera mis plegaria me llego una iluminación.

— ¿acabas de ponerte lentillas? — le solté sin pensarlo pero la iluminación llego demasiado rápido para procesarla.

— No — dijo perpleja parpadeando varias veces.

— Mmm… te veo los ojos distintos — se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, torcí la boca para no soltar un bufido.

Estaba seguro que sus ojos eran distintos cuando me dedico esas múltiples miradas coléricas (que todavía estaba considerando que era porque estaba en sus días) los tenia de un negro tan oscuro como la noche sin luna, era un negro tan intenso que destacaba en la piel pálida y ese hermoso cabello color caoba hoy sin embargo eran totalmente distintos, un ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo pero con un matiz dorado no sabía cómo habían cambiado a no ser que me mintiera sobre las lentillas (y eso no me sorprendería conozco mujeres que tienen los ojos falsos y se ponen a parlotear sobre si yo tengo ojos falsos) o realmente Forks me estaba volviendo loco con algún tipo de sustancia en el aire.

Observe que volvía a estar rígida y jugueteaba desesperadamente con un mechón de cabello rojizo en ese momento la profesora llego a nuestra mesa para ver porque no estábamos trabajando y echo un vistazo a nuestra hoja.

— Bella ¿te importaría dejar que Edward haga parte del trabajo? —

—En realidad profesora él me ayudó mucho — la profesora miro con detenimiento la hoja y me cruce de brazos ¿Qué me cree, estúpido? — Identifico tres de las cinco diapositivas — añadió mirándome de reojo.

— ¿has hecho antes esta práctica? —

— Con una blástula de pescado blanco — me encogí de hombros—en L.A veía Biología marina bastante avanzada — sonreí un poco al recordar el viaje de primer año para conocer los peces que habitaban en los arrecifes aunque claro Ethan me conto que conoció otra clase de cuevas…

— Bueno — dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación — supongo que es bueno que ambos estén juntos — se alejó murmurando algo mas pero no lo escuche empecé a garabatear en mi cuaderno recordando ese peculiar viaje.

Estaba seguro que los profesores nunca más harían un viaje así todavía me pregunto cómo consiguieron entrar todo el licor sin que el tipo que nos revisaba las bolsas antes de entrar al barco se diera cuenta…

— es una lástima lo de la nieve ¿no? — pregunto Bella me daba cuenta que se esforzaba por conversar y mi mente trabajo casi de manera paranoica buscando un motivo ya que parece como si fuera escuchado mi conversación con Mike y estaba tratando de demostrar que me equivocaba.

— en realidad no — conteste con sinceridad y moví un pie nervioso debajo de la mesa intentando quitarme esta estúpida sensación de sospecha.

— A ti no te gusta el frio — no era una pregunta era un total confirmación.

— tampoco la humedad —

— se te puede hacer difícil vivir en Forks —

— Ni te lo imaginas — murmure mis palabras hicieron que la fascinación brillara en sus ojos y no sabía que porque trate de no mirarla más de lo que exigía la buena educación pero me era imposible.

— ¿Por qué viniste? — pregunto imperiosa y note un deje de acusación como si no debería estar aquí.

— es… complicado —

— Creo que podre comprenderlo — insistió y cometí el error de mirar esos labios coralinos un poco curvados hacia arriba y le respondí sin pensar.

— mi madre se ha casado —

— no parece muy complicado ¿Cuándo paso? —

— Hace poco más de un año — y trate de sonar alegre aunque sabía que era imposible hasta yo me daba cuenta los celos y la tristeza en mi voz.

— Pero él no te gusta — conjeturo atenta.

— No, no, no es eso — me pase las manos por el cabello — Charlie es genial un poco joven y algo idi… digo algo divertido pero amable —

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos? — fruncí el ceño confundido por su interés seguía mirándome con esos ojos tan penetrantes como si la historia de mi vida fuera demasiado emocionante lo cual no eras el caso hasta a mí me daba flojera recordar mi vida.

— Charlie es dueño de unas empresas de bienes raíces está en un periodo donde viaja mucho — me encogí de hombros —es por temporadas en que se está por fuera del país —

— Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él — fue de nuevo una afirmación resople negando con la cabeza.

— No, no, no todo fue cosa mía — frunció el ceño y parecía verdaderamente frustrada.

— no lo entendió — se quejó sus ojos brillaban con rebosante curiosidad y su labio inferior ligeramente estaba sobresalido haciendo un hermoso puchero.

Suspire atontado.

¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello?

— al principio mi mama se quedaba conmigo pero sabía que no era feliz así que llego el momento de venir con Anthony —

— pero ahora tú no eres feliz —

— No me importa — replique un poco brusco.

— No parece justo — se encogió de hombros como tratando de restarle importancia al asunto sonreí sin alegría alguna.

— ¿no te lo ha dicho nadie niña? La vida no es justa —

— Quizás ya lo había oído — admitió secamente.

— Pues… ya está fin — insistí preguntándome porque me mira con tanto interés ¿tengo monitos en la cara o qué?

—Das el pego pero apostaría que sufres más de lo que aparentas — desvié la vista hacia mi cuaderno agarrando el lápiz y empezando a garabatear estaba resistiendo el impulso de enseñarle mi dedo corazón.

— ¿estoy equivocada? —

_Ignorarla... ignorarla… ignorarla…_ canturreaba esa canción en mi mente con mucha fuera.

— creo que no — murmuro con suficiencia y podía percibir su sonrisa ¡Listo me cabreo!

— ¿a ti qué más da? O sea ¿Qué te interesa? ¿Por qué te importa? — pregunte irritado moviendo mi mano con mucha fuerza y sin querer rompí un poco la hoja bufe cerrando el cuaderno y alzando la vista para mirar a la profesora pasearse por las otras mesas.

— Muy buenas puntualizaciones — musito más para ella misma que para mí después de unos minutos comprendí que esa era la única respuesta que iba a conseguir resople cruzándome de brazos y mirando la pizarra — ¿te molesto? — pregunto claramente divertida.

¿Molestarme? ¿Tu? ¿Con esa belleza exquisita? ¡No que va! La mire y sin pensar volví a decir la verdad otra vez.

—No exactamente estoy cabreado conmigo mismo —y más con el hecho de que no se mentir casi me avergüenzo de esa mierda — es fácil ver lo que pienso — frunció el ceño y negó levemente con la cabeza.

— Nada de eso es imposible leerte la mente — a pesar de todo ella parecía muy sincera.

Suspire.

— entonces eres buena lectora de mentes — conteste.

— Mayormente si — sonrió abiertamente exhibiendo una perfecta dentadura blanca me atragante con el aire y agradecí que la profesora llamara la atención la escuche con alivio.

Todavía no me podría creer que acababa de contarle mi deprimente vida a posiblemente la chica más hermosa del planeta que tal vez cuando me diera vuelta arrojara el microscopio a la cabeza, con nuestra conversación parecía absorta, la mire de soslayo al momento de ella inclinarse y agarrar los bordes de la mesa con las manos tensas.

Cuando sonó el timbre ella se levantó con la misma rapidez y sensualidad del lunes pasado y como ese mismo día me le quede viendo hechizado en un movimiento de cadera.

Jessica acudió brincando a mi lado y me la imagine temblando mientras esperaba que le diera de comer.

— ¡Que cosa más complicada! — Gimió — todos era iguales suerte que te haya tocado Bella Cullen — arquee una ceja y espere que fuera una broma pero al ver que no me pique.

— No tuve ninguna dificultad — replique estrechando con los ojos ¿Qué pasa con esta gente que cree que soy bruto? — Ya he hecho esto antes — asintió con una sonrisa de disculpa y termine bufando.

— Hoy Cullen estuvo muy amable — comento mientras nos poníamos los impermeables no parecía demasiado contenta por eso así que respondí sin darle importancia para que dejara de joder.

— no sé qué bicho le pico el lunes —

Jessica no paraba de hablar mientras íbamos al gimnasio de nuevo jugué básquet aunque había para jugar voleibol o ping-pong me lucí un poquito cuando clave el balón y todos me aplaudieron sonreí casi con orgullo si no fuera tan fácil era el más alto y a pesar de eso podía ser muy ágil cuando termino la clase corrí a los vestidores para evitar que el entrenador me diera la charla del _porque debería entrar al equipo_.

La lluvia se había convertido en niebla y a mi chihuahua la había dejado en el gimnasio arroje la mochila por la ventana y me sentí casi mejor cuando entre a la cabina calentita del monovolumen, mire por el espejo retrovisor pasándome las manos por el cabello quitándome los excesos de agua y tratando de peinarme a lo cual me resigne desde que tenía cinco años pero valía la pena intentar… entonces me detuve en seco y mis ojos se fijaron en la figura inmóvil de Bella Cullen sentada con la piernas cruzadas en su _Audi _azul oscuro con la puerta abierta y las manos en la chaqueta.

Trague pesadamente y empecé a retroceder tan rápido como pude pero en medio de mi estupidez por querer estar mirándola y manejar al mismo tiempo casi choco a un _Toyota Corolla_ gruñí internamente y pise freno, sin duda era la clase de auto que mi camioneta rebajaría a chatarra inservible.

Respire hondo y salí del aparcamiento con la certeza de que ella me considerara una mierda manejando pero juraría que cuando pase por su lado estaba sonriendo ampliamente y casi me atrevo a decir que con dulzura.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como ya sabrán los personajes no son míos y la historia de un 100% un 40% es de mi invención y lo demás es de la autora Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 3**

Abrí mis ojos y descubrí cierta claridad me senté de golpe y casi chillo de emoción medio mareado trate de levantarme pero me enrede con la sabanas y caí al piso de pecho pero no me importo me levante de golpe y me asome por la ventana.

Gemí cabreado y patee al final de mi ventana.

Es una falsa alarma ¡Y me golpee contra el suelo por nada! Afuera no llovía ni hacia neblina pero era mucho peor ya que una fina capa de nieve cubría todo y este día se puede considerar _'' besando el suelo ''_ pero al pensar en eso sonreí dirigiéndome al baño.

¿Cuántas personas se caerán hoy? ¡Debe ser todo un espectáculo! Me pregunto si Jessica es de buen equilibrio…

Cuando baje a desayunar Anthony ya se había marchado en muchos sentidos vivir con él es como tener una casa propia y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en vez de sentirme sola, prepare una taza de cereal de chocolate con jugo de naranja.

La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba incluso más que cuando creí que había sol hace rato y no precisamente por el estúpido programa educativo y mucho menos por mis nuevos amigos, no quería engañarme a mi mismo debía admitir que quería acudir al instinto solo para ver a Isabella Cullen lo cual era un soberana tontería.

Es más anoche antes de dormir hice una lista para aclararme que nosotros jugábamos en ligas diferentes y que no debería estar tan ansioso de verle.

1) El día anterior balbuceaba y decía cosas que podrían definirse en la categoría de '' como la mierda '': _solo por eso tendría que evitarla._

2) Desconfiada de ella por haberme mentido de sus ojos: _¿Qué tiene que ocultar? _

3) La hostilidad de su presencia: _eso es lo menos que se me olvida tan solo imaginarme su hermoso rostro me entraba como un escalofrió en el cuerpo._

Mientras conducía hacia la escuela concentrándome solo en el camino para no sucumbir más en las especulaciones sobre Bella Cullen, pensé que el monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido pero un así conducía como suele llamarse aquí _despacio_ pero yo lo llamaría _empujar tu auto con las manos_.

Llegue al instituto y salí el suelo estaba medio resbaloso pero no tanto como para preocuparme a mí camine rodeando la camioneta para mirar las parte trasera entonces descubrí el motivo por el que no había tenido nada de qué preocuparme, las cadenas nuevas recubrían toda la llantas de manera entrecruzada Anthony debió haber madrugado para colocarlas, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y sonreí estúpidamente la silenciosa preocupación de Anthony me tomo por sorpresa.

No estaba acostumbrado a nada de esto y sobretodo porque en otras circunstancias fuera sido yo quien hubiera madrugado para ponerles las cadenas al auto de Lizzi.

Un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en estruendo me hizo sobresaltar y alce la vista.

Vi varias cosas a la ves y al mismo tiempo me pregunte como demonios en las películas ponen todo en cámara lenta ¡Si esa mierda no era cierto! El flujo de adrenalina hizo que mente obrara con mayor rapidez y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con lujo de detalle.

Isabella Cullen se encontraba a cinco autos de distancia y me miraba como si fuera el monstruo del armario, su lindo semblante destacaba por encima de todas las caras horrorizadas, pero en este momento era más importante un auto negro que patinaba de un lado a otro e iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del mi monovolumen ¡Donde justamente estaba yo!

No tendría tiempo de cerrar los ojos ¿Es digna forma de morir? ¡Ni siquiera tendrá tiempo de recordar mi vida!

Algo me golpeo con fuerza y no de la dirección que esperaba antes que un crujido se produjera cuando el auto golpeo contra mi camioneta desplegándose en forma de acordeón, me golpee la cabeza contra el asfalto helado estaba tirado en el suelo detrás del auto café que estaba junto al mío algo frio encima de mí me mantenía atrapado contra el suelo pero no pude ver más porque el auto azul estaba a punto de barrer contra mi cabeza.

Descubrí que había alguien conmigo cuando una maldición de la vos baja se le escapó de sus labios y sonríe por unos segundos al imaginarme como sus labios la vocalizaban, con un seco crujido metálico a punto de reventarme los tímpanos el auto se detuvo y sus vidrio se hicieron añicos obligándome a cerrar los ojos cuando miles de pedacitos de vidrios me cayeron encima… entonces todo quedo en silencio.

3...

2…

1…

Escuche muchos chillidos, oía a miles de personas que me llamaban pero en medio de todo el griterío una vos dulce y de campanas cubierta por preocupación me hablo al oído erizando todo el vello de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Edward? ¿Están bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras? — abrí mis ojos y la encontré ni como en mis mejores fantasías pudieran recrearla.

Ella literalmente estaba encima de mí… a horcadas con un brazo extendido.

— estoy bien —

— Tienes que tener más cuidado — dijo mientras metía la mano en mi cabello y me quitaba unos cuantos trocitos de vidrio — creo que te golpeaste la cabeza — sus ojos brillaron intensamente y sentí el dolor encima del oído eso fue lo único que me distrajo de que sus labios estaba a solo unos escasos centímetros de los míos.

— ¡Joder! — susurre haciendo una mueca y me revolví debajo de ella por el dolor punzante.

— acerté en algo — murmuro con sarcasmo sonrió un poco y se levantó seguida por mí no paso ni dos segundos cuando se arrimó para atrás evitando que quedara sentada encima de mi cuerpo todo lo más lejos que podía en aquel estrecho lugar.

Me pase la mano por el palpitante dolor y aguante en quejarme como debilucho por increíble que pudiera parecer tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de reírse.

— ¿Cómo demonios…? — me pare para aclararme las ideas y orientarme ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? —

— Estaba caminando hacia acá Edward — dijo y el humor de la nada se había esfumado.

Quise colocarme de pie pero negó con la cabeza y puso una mano en mi hombro para mantenerme sentado, contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación y cuando clavos sus ojos dorados en los míos mis procesos mentales fallaron ¿Qué mierdas era lo que iba a preguntarle?

Nos localizaron enseguida y un montón de personas con muchas lágrimas gritándose entre sí y gritándonos a nosotros aparecieron a mi vista.

— ¡No te muevas! — ordeno alguien.

— ¡Saquen a Lauren del auto! — chillo otra persona.

El bullicio nos rodeó y eso incremento las punzadas en mi cabeza intente arrastrarme para salir de ese espacio tan pequeño y más con ella cerca, mi cuerpo estaba dividido en dos anhelos… volverá a sentir encima de mi o yo encima de ella.

— No te muevas — murmuro sujetándome la chaqueta por el bolsillo — hay que esperar que lleguen los de EMT —

— Pero hace frio Bella — me queje frunciendo el ceño ella abrió un poco los ojos y para mi mayor sorpresa su risa como el repiqueo campanas resonó en el poco espacio en el que estábamos pero tenía un matiz irónico — estabas lejos — me acorde de repente y dejo de reírse — te encontrabas en tu _Audi _a cinco autos de distancia —

— No, no es cierto — replico con el rostro repentinamente enfurecido — yo venía caminando hacia ti —

— ¡Te vi! — todo nuestro alrededor era un maldito caos pero yo tenía la razón y ella iba a reconocerlo.

— Edward estaba caminando hacia acá y cuando paso todo te aparte del camino — dio rienda suelta al poder de su mirada y se mordió la boca con la expresión más inocente del mundo como intentando decirme algo crucial _y cierto_.

— No, no, no, sé que no — afirme seguro negando con la cabeza para así concentrarme en el dolor y no ese delicioso labio atrapado en sus dientes.

— por favor Edward —

— ¿Porque? — inquirí.

— Confía en mi — me rogo con voz baja y el dorado de sus ojos centello haciendo que mi cerebro se abrumara.

Entonces oí las sirenas.

— ¿prometes decírmelo? —

— Como quieras — acepto con sequedad repentinamente exasperada.

— Genial — replique cabreado.

Cuando el espacio se hizo mayor como para que pudiéramos respirar con libertad entraron las camillas, Bella la rechazó usando todos sus poderes de encanto y clavando esa maldita mirada engatusadora trate de imitarla pero la me traiciono al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que posiblemente tenga una contusión me colocaron un maldito collarín y si no es porque amanece al tipo con caerle a patadas si no me dejaba sentarme en la ambulancia en vez de encima de la camilla acepto, todo el instituto estaba ahí mirando con gesto adusto me senté de mala gana y me cruce de brazos.

Lo que más me creada es que a Bella la dejaron ir adelante claro como yo no tengo unos preciosos y grandes pechos con pecas esparcidas tengo que ir aquí y para empeorar las cosas llego el jefe de policías antes de que arrancara la ambulancia.

— ¡Eddie! — grito con pánico al reconocerme sentado en la ambulación bufe porque la oscuridad no fuera suficiente para taparme.

— Estoy bien Anthony — dije rodando los ojos — no me pasa nada — miro el collarín en alrededor de mi cuello y estrecho los ojos con recelo antes de girarse hacia el EMT más cercano buscando según creo _una opinión verdadera_.

Todo por culpa de la traición de Isabella.

Mi mente empezó a analizar todo el revoltijo de imágenes y me encontré buscando la abolladura del tamaño de la pequeña mano de Isabella en el parachoques del auto negro cuando recordé que tenía el brazo extendido me incline hacia delante un poco, habían dejo el auto negro a la vista aparte de estar echo un desastre y con los vidrios rotos había un pedazo de metal arrugado causado por el hundimiento y justo como pensé hace unos segundos ¡Encajaba perfecto con la mano de Isabella! Ella fue la que evito que esa llanta barriera con mi cabeza y bueno… fue la que evito mi muerte desde el principio.

Y luego estaba la familia de Isabella que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira pero no había notado ni un atisbo de preocupación por la saluda de su hermana.

Intente hallar una explicación lógica para todo esto algo que excluyera la posibilidad de que me estuviera volviendo jodidamente loco o esté a punto de entrar en un estado de demencia extraña.

Me sentí como la mierda cuando llegamos al hospital y todos me decían como tenía que bajarme para _no joder más mi cabez_a aunque ellos no lo dijeron así exactamente y en definitiva ya no cabía lugar para esa advertencia o sea ellos también _tendría la cabeza jodida_ si vieran a una chica más pequeña que yo parar un auto a toda velocidad con solo una de sus delicadas manos… y hablando de la chica la vi bajarse con una sonrisa y entrar majestuosamente al hospital con ese maldito y sensual bamboleo de caderas.

Me rechinaron los dientes y sentí toda la sangre hervir en mi cabeza.

Entre a la sala de emergencias y me sentaron en una de las muchas camillas que estaban arregladas en hileras unas enfermeras me tomaron la tensión y me pusieron el termómetro y como nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas me quite el maldito collarín y lo lance debajo de la cama para que nadie lo viera.

Unos minutos después hubo una conmoción y por las puertas vi que entraban una camilla hacia la contigua donde yo estaba sentado, reconocí a Lauren Mallory de mi clase de Historia la tenían vendada de la cabeza y su aspecto era cien veces peor que el mío.

— ¡Edward lo siento mucho! — chillo mientras me miraba con ansiedad.

— estoy bien Lauren ¿Cómo te encuentras? — las enfermeras pulularon a nuestro alrededor mientras hablamos y le quitaron los vendajes manchados de sangre.

Lauren no pareció escucharme.

— ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba demasiado rápido y entre mal en el hielo…— hizo una mueca cuando la enfermera empezó a limpiarle la herida con alcohol — ¡Cuidado con mi cabello! — se quejó revolviéndose en la camilla rodé los ojos es por eso — pero enserio Edward lo siento mucho…—

— no te preocupes no me alcanzaste — le corte rápidamente antes de que empezara de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste —

—Pues Isabella me empujo para apartarme de la trayectoria del auto — hizo una mueca confusa.

— ¿Quién? —

— Isabella Cullen ella estaba bastante cerca cuando paso todo — esquive su mirada y me pase las manos por el cabello evitando jalármelo ¡Demonios nunca he aprendido a mentir bien! Y eso era lo que más le encantaba a Lizzi.

— ¿Isabella? No la vi por ningún lado… ¡Vaya todo paso muy rápido! ¿Está bien? —

— Supongo que si andar por aquí cerca y no la _obligaron_ a usar camilla — ¿Cómo obligarla? Estúpidos EMT deberían ser mujeres.

¡Ja! ¡Sabía que no estaba loco! No había forma de buscar una explicación convincente para todo esto.

La enfermera me hizo levantarme y caminar fuera de emergencias pensé que me iría y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar hacia la salida me jalo de la chaqueta chasqueando la lengua y me conduzco para que me hicieran una placa bufe exasperado, había tenido peores porrazos no era para tanto además sabía que no tenía nada ni siquiera una contusión.

Me volvieron a amarrar a la camilla y me dijeron que me acostara mientras llegaba el doctor lo hice de mala gana y me tape los ojos con mi brazo Lauren se estaba volviendo insoportable y me estaba empezando a sacar la piedra.

— ¿está durmiendo? — pregunto una voz de campanas me quite el brazo de los ojos y la mire, se encontraba al pie de mi cama con una sonrisa que me robaba el aliento.

La fulmine con la mirada… aunque resultara más fácil comérsela con los ojos.

— Bella lo siento mucho yo no…— empezó Lauren pero ella alzo una mano con delicadeza haciéndola callar.

—No hay culpa sin sangre —dijo quitándose el cabello del frente y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas al pie de la camilla de Lauren en su rostro volvió aparecer esa sonrisa de suficiencia que me estaba empezando a cabrear.

— ¿y que te han dicho? —

— No me pasa nada pero como no hay más nadie importante que yo porque no me dejan marchar — me queje colocando los ojos en blanco —¿y a ti porque no te amarran a una camilla? — pregunte como si no supiera que fue lo que hizo.

— Tengo enchufe — sonrió dejando ver sus dientes deslumbrantes y mire hacia otro lado quería estar cabreado con ella — pero no te preocupes te liberare en un minuto —

Entonces entro un doctor y mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal era rubio alto y fácilmente podía lanzar la nueva campaña de _Christian Dior_ aunque se le notaba cansado también estaba ojeroso y era pálido a juzgar por lo que dijo Anthony este debe ser el padre de Isabella.

¿Por qué repentinamente me siento tan nervioso?

— bueno señor Mesen — dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz de línea de teléfono caliente — ¿Cómo se encuentra? —

— genial como siempre — murmure asintió en mi dirección y se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

— la radiografías no muestran nada pero ¿le duele la cabeza? Mi hija me dijo que se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza —

— Estoy genial ya se lo dije — repetí de nuevo esperando que fuera la última vez le lance una mirada de furia a Isabella que jugueteaba con un mechón de sus lindos cabellos.

Él me examino la cabeza con sus dedos fríos y cuando presiono el punto donde me dolía y me aleje.

— ¿le duele? —

— No mucho — hice una mueca había tenido cosas peores ¿Qué empeño en hacerme la damisela en apuros? Oí una risita y busque a Bella con la mirada me regalo una sonrisa que pretendía atontarme (y lo hizo) pero aun así le dedique mi mirada más fulminante eso era lo peor de todo que Isabella se le dé bien lo de _princesa que no necesita príncipe_.

— perfecto tu padre está afuera puedes irte con él pero si presentas efectos secundarios como trastorno de visión y mareos tienes que volver — sonreí por primera vez conforme.

¡No podré ir a la escuela!

— entonces asistiré a clases —

—eso es lo más seguro —

¡Uf! Por fin algo bueno para mí aunque eso me deja el tener que botar a Anthony de la casa no quería que anduviera revoloteando a mí alrededor tratando de cuidarme con sus frases dichas a medias.

— ¿iras tu a la escuela? — le pregunte a Bella lo más suave que me salió recordándome una y otra vez que tenía a su padre a menos de un metro.

— Alguien tiene que decirles que sobrevivimos — se encogió de hombros pero volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

Rodé los ojos.

— Uh… bueno con respecto a eso — corrió el doctor Cullen — casi todo el instituto está aquí —

— ¡Joder! — masculle pasándome las manos por el cabello el doctor Cullen enarco las cejas y me mordí la boca por lo que había acabado decir.

— ¿quiere quedarse? —

— No, no, no — me apresure a decir levantando de golpe — ¿Hay puerta trasera? ¿Una ventana? ¿Un ascensor subterráneo? — pregunte y estúpidamente mire por encima de mi hombro como si todos esos estúpidos cotilla fueran a aparecer en cualquier momento.

Esta vez escuche dos risas haciendo que sonriera a regañadientes.

—Cuando llegues a casa tome unas pastillas de Tylenol para el dolor — dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una floritura.

— enserio estoy bien no me duele mucho — insistí.

— si es así entonces has tenido suerte —

_¡Suerte mis calzones! _

— La suerte es que _su hija_ estuviera caminando hacia mí — corregí mirando con dureza a esa hermosa mujer.

— mmm… si bueno — musito súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía adelante estreche los ojos mientras e iba hacia donde Lauren tenía la sensación de que él estaba al tanto de todo — lamento que usted señorita Mallory va a tener que quedarse un poquito más — le dijo a Lauren con una increíble tranquilidad que hizo que ella se tranquilizara.

Me acerque a Isabella en cuanto su padre me dio la espalda.

— ¿podemos hablar un momento? — pregunte metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos se apartó un paso de mí y se cruzó de brazos con el cuerpo tenso.

— Te están esperando — murmuro entre dientes.

— Eso me importa un bledo en estos momentos — replique muy bajo —_necesito_ hablar contigo — enfatice la palabra y ella me miro con ira para luego girarse y caminar delante de mí aun con los brazos cruzados.

Nos metimos en un pequeño corredor y tropecé con mis pies cuando ella se giró de golpe con la mirada colérica que recordaba del primer día.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto cabreada y su mirada se tornó a una completamente hostil casi me intimido casi, si no fuera porque yo también estaba igual que ella.

— Me debes una explicación — exigí.

— te salve la vida no te debo nada — hice una mueca retrocediendo ante el resentimiento de su vos de campanas.

— lo prometiste Isabella —

— Edward te diste un golpe en la cabeza — resoplo irritada — no sabes de que hablas — inspire hondamente y conté hasta diez para no gritarle.

— ¡No le pasa nada a mi cabeza! — Dije entre dientes — me he dado golpes contra malditas piedras en el fondo del mar y tragado mucha más agua salada que dulce y este estúpido golpe de mierda no me afecta en nada así que no me vengas con eso —hable de manera desafiante y ella me dirigió una mirada igual de desafío.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward? —

— solo la verdad —

— ¿Qué _crees_ que paso? —

— solo sé que no estabas viniendo hacia mí, te vi en tu auto y Lauren tampoco te vio cerca, tu manito dejo una abolladura en la carrocería del auto cuando estaba a punto de barrer contra mi cabeza y…— me detuve en seco cuando me di cuenta que lo que decía era una locura.

Isabella me miro con burla e incredulidad y juro que por un segundo me hizo sentir como una cucaracha, rechine los dientes y apreté los puños con fuerza sintiendo el corazón golpear contra mi pecho.

— ¿crees que yo detuve el auto con esto? — y alzo la mano mostrando una manicura francesa perfecta y sonrió con suficiencia.

Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura (y en algún recóndito de mi cerebro yo también lo hacía) pero solo sirvió para alimentar mis sospechas sonaba como una línea repetitiva de cualquier actor y yo conocía unos cuantos actores.

Asentí apretando la mandíbula.

— Nadie te va a creer ya lo sabes — se burló con desdén agitando su cabello hacia atrás para después mirarse las uñas como una verdadera pe... agite mi cabeza.

No quería insultara… mierda ni siquiera quería insultarla a en mi cabeza.

— No se lo iba a decir a nadie — susurre con furia y la sorpresa golpeo su rostro y alzo sus ojos brillantes de sus uñas hacia los míos.

— entonces ¿Por qué importa? —

— ¡Demonios niña! — Solté cabreado — me importa a mí, no me gusta mentir y quiero saber porque lo hago —

— ¿es que no me lo puedes agradecer y ya? — pregunto rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

—te lo agradezco enserio que lo hago —

— no vas a dejar correr ¿verdad? — intuyo ya que estaba esperando casi haciendo corto circuito.

— no —

—Como quieras… espero que goces la decepción — nos miramos con todo el mal humor que teníamos.

Necesitaba romper el silencio para concentrarme, corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido me distrajera.

Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor… aunque me negara a creer que ella era eso.

Ella no podía ser eso.

— ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? — pregunte con toda la frialdad que pude.

No me contesto de inmediato pero por un instante su rostro bellísimo con esos lindos labios de coral fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

— No lo sé — susurro bajando la mirada entonces se dio la vuelta alborotando sus rizos en el aire y se marchó dejándome una sensación extraña en pecho.

Camine pateando de mala gana y cuando llegue a la sala de espera me empecé a patear mentalmente era pero de lo que imaginaba Anthony llego casi corriendo pero le asegure que estaba bien y a mis amigos también.

Viajamos en silencio y estaba tan ensimismado en mis propias mierdas que apenas note la presencia de Anthony, estaba seguro que esa aptitud de perra coñuda de Isabella en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que no hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.

Cuando llegamos a casa Anthony hablo por fin:

— Uh… esto… tienes que llamar a Elizabeth — agacho la cabeza por la culpa y me espante sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

— ¡Se lo dijiste a mamá! — grite aún más furioso saliendo del auto y cerrando de un portazo vagamente lo escuche pronunciar un _lo siento_ pero que le den, ¿Cómo pude decírselo a Lizzi? ¡Este jodidamente loco!

Mi madre se había puesto histérica y tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos unas treinta veces antes de que se calmara me rogo que volviera a casa olvidando que ella en estos momento se encontraba en el _Mediterráneo_ pero resistí las suplicas mucho más fácil de lo que penaba.

El misterio de Isabella Cullen me consumía y aun pero ella se había convertido en mi obsesión.

_Idiota… idiota… idiota…_ me repetí mentalmente una y otra vez.

No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como una persona cuerda habría hecho, me fui a dormir temprano, Anthony no dejaba de mirarme como si estuviera a punto de sufrí un ataque epilepsia y me estaba sacando la piedra, me tome tres pastillas de Tylenol que calmaron el dolor y me lance a la cama cerrando los ojos.

Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Isabella Cullen.

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Nos leemos pronto..**

**Les deseo lo mejor como que tengas que salvarle la vida a Edward Mesen.**

**I LOVE**


	4. Chapter 4

Como ya sabrán los personajes no son míos y la historia de un 100% un 40% es de mi invención y lo demás es de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 4**

Solo había oscuridad muy densa y aquella luz mortecina perecía proceder del hermoso cuerpo de Isabella Cullen, me era imposible verle el rostro estaba de lado con su cabellera tapándole el rostro intentaba alcanzarla pero no podía cada paso que daba ella se alejaba y por más que corriera no se volvía para mirarme.

La llamaba a gritos pero jamás dio indicios de mirarme.

Me desperté de golpe con el corazón a mil gruñí internamente y mire el reloj era media noche conociéndome no podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

Después de aquello estuvo en mi mente y en mis sueños casi todas las puñeteras noches pero siempre lejos a la distancia nunca a mi alcanza no importa todo lo que yo corriera para agarrarla.

El mes siguiente al accidente fue fastidioso violento y al principio embarazoso.

Para mi desgracia me convertí en el maldito centro del mundo de todo el instituto por el resto de la semana, Lauren Mallory se puso insoportable me seguía a todas partes y quería desesperadamente compensarme _con cualquier cosa_ su casi asesinato un día en un momento de locura que me producía su vos nasal y un poco chillona estuve a punto de encerrarla en un baño y hacerlo pero después lo pensé mejor y deseche la idea ahora la mesa donde me sentaba estaba bastante concurrida Angela y Jessica se comportaban con ella de forma mucho más hostil que entre ellas mismas a veces me quedaba sorprendido antes las minis peleas de gatas que formaban en torno a cualquier cosa ridícula que yo diga lo cual me llevo a buscar mi paz interna.

Nadie pareció preocuparse por Isabella por mucho que yo repitiera que ella estaba conmigo en todo ese rollo desde un principio pero Mike, Jessica y Angela y todos los demás comentaron que no la habían visto sino hasta que nos sacaron del encierro del auto negro.

¿Porque nadie la habrá visto salvarme la vida de una manera imposible digno de historietas? Con irritación y cierta vergüenza comprendí que nadie miraba a Isabella Cullen como yo lo hacía ¡Patético! Incluso para mí.

Al contrario de mi ella jamás se vio rodeada de espectadores que usen la excusa del accidente para estar más cerca de su cuerpo glorioso o poderla invitar a salir su familia se sentaba en la misma mesa de siempre haciendo lo de siempre y ninguno de ellos (y sobretodo ella) me miraba ni siquiera por accidente.

En clase jamás no hablamos se sentaba lo más lejos posible hacia como si no existiera y eso hería de sobremanera mi orgullo de hombre pero aun así no podía evitar mirarla de soslayo y a veces apretaba los puños, jugaba con un mechón de cabello y se mordía el labio entonces pensaba que no era tan inmune a mi presencia.

Lo único brillante que podía ocurrírseme es: _deseaba que me hubieran aplastado en ese maldito accidente._

Tenía bastante curiosidad (por no decir deseo) de hablar con ella y lo intente al otro día, la última vez que nos vimos fue en la sala de urgencias estábamos que hacíamos un bomba nuclear, en la noche cuando me desperté en la madrugada sin sueño comprendí que ella me había salvado la vida sin importar como y quise agradecerle como se debe, cuando la salude movió la cabeza una pulgada asintió y después volvió al estúpido libro de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ que estaba leyendo y esa fue la última vez que tuvimos contacto a pesar que estábamos a treinta centímetros de distancia.

Sin la fuerza suficiente para detenerme, la miraba en todos lados y veía como sus lindos ojos se oscurecían cada día pero en clases no daba muestras de que ella existiera para mí (mas por orgullo que otra cosa) y ella hacia lo mismo, me sentía miserable y los malditos sueños continuaban sin cesar.

A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas Lizzi me conocía mejor y supongo que encontró algo en mis correos para que tuviera una excusa de llamarme muchas veces la última vez que lo hizo supe que estaba en _Barcelona_ mis amigos eran los que más me ayudaban a pasar el rato y casi siempre se conectaban para que chateáramos por video chat o correos.

Estaban bastante emocionados por las próximas competencias de surf yo también lo estaba y siempre cargaba mi ¡Pop encima para sintonizar las emisoras donde los trasmitirán.

Jessica se puso más pesada que antes pero para distraerme la soportaba, ahora se sentaba antes de que comenzara la clase de Biología e ignoraba a Isabella tanto como ella a nosotros.

Todo era tan tranquilo.

Hasta que Mike me hizo recordar algo que desesperadamente quería olvidar, el primer martes de marzo será el baile de primavera y no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que Lauren, Angela y Jessica esperaban que yo las invitara así que por eso Mike me llamo para pedirme permiso e invitar a Jessica.

Casi me rio de eso.

— ¿Enserio no te interesa? ¿No ibas a pedírselo? — insistió y me lo imagino con cara preocupada y jugando con el dobladillo de la camisa a cada segundo.

— has lo que quieras Mike no me interesa ya te lo dije no pretendo ni quiero ir a ese estúpido baile — asegure.

Ese día comenzaban las competencias de surf y Anthony me dio vía libre para el teléfono (sin importarle cuanto le llegue la factura a fin de mes) para hacer una conferencia con Ethan y Kellan habíamos hecho apuestas y yo esperaba ganar.

—Ve a ser realmente genial — su esfuerzo por convencerme sonaba tan de la mierda como Anthony hablándome de chicas sospechaba que gozaba era de mi fastidiosa y repentina popularidad que con mi compañía en sí.

_¡Bah! _

¡Que le den! No me interesaba.

— Toma fotos Mike a las chicas les gustan esas cursilerías — anime con falso entusiasmo.

Me sorprendió que al día siguiente en clases su ego de pavo real no se mostrara tan efusivo como siempre no dije nada (no solo porque no me interesaba) sino porque si lo rechazaron a miseria la última persona que se lo diría.

Mis sospechas se incrementaron cuando ninguno de los dos se hablaron en el almuerzo, Jessica por cualquier milagro de Dios estuvo callada y fuera preferido que hablara.

Cuando llegamos a clases yo estaba jugueteando con mi ¡Pop para buscar la emisora donde transmitían las ultima noticias sobre las competencias y decían quien asistiría y quien no estaba sumamente nervioso los chicos me dijeron que un idiota que no me pasaba se había inscrito y que lo habían aceptado ¿Cómo demonios lo hizo? Eso no era para los chicos como nosotros sino Kellan y Ethan se fueran inscrito… maldito tramposo.

Me senté en mi mesa de siempre y me saque los audífonos todavía no había empezado la trasmisión los guarde en mi mochila mientras Jessica como siempre se sentaba encima de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas jugueteando con cualquier cosa era consciente de que Bella estaba sentada lo bastante cerca como para tocarla pero tan distante como si fuera una invención de mi imaginación.

— Así que…— comenzó Jessica balanceando sus piernas levemente olvidándose que cargaba una _mini_ falda — Mike me pidió que lo acompañe al baile de primavera —

— Genial — conferí a mi vos entusiasmo — te vas a divertir un montón con Mike a veces es tan idi… digo divertido que te reirás bastante —

— Oh bueno…— se quedó sin habla mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa (y por una vez sin mirada de hambre) era obvio que esperaba una respuesta como de cabreo por celos o de tristeza porque él se lo había pedido primero.

Era tan común.

— le dije que tenía que pensarlo —

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunte frunciendo levemente el ceño su rostro se tornó en lindo color rosa y por una vez la lastima hizo que vacilara mi resolución.

— Me preguntaba… si bueno… tú quisieras pedírmelo — me tome un profundo respiro aguantando la culpabilidad que me recorría el cuerpo y la pesada mirada de cachorro que se formó en sus ojos.

Me pase las manos por el cabello.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Bella inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto reflexivo.

— Jess creo que debes ir con Mike — le dije.

— ¿Se lo has pedido a alguien? —

¿Se había dado cuenta que Isabella tenía los ojos fijos en ella?

— No — asegure negando con la cabeza — no iré al baile…—_ni loco iría a esa supuesta y patética necesidad adolecente_—…estaré ocupado —

— ¿Por qué? — exigió Jessica de manera ruda me sorprendí un poco y me irrite porque me hablara así pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el casi inexistente gruñido nada femenino que salió de la dirección de mi vecina.

Pero aun así respondí:

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el día, iré a Seattle y luego para la noche tengo unas competencias muy importantes — explique con las nuevas ganas de que eso me daría una excusa para salir del pueblo.

— ¿competencias? —

— de surf… las hacen en L.A y _tengo_ que ver eso —

— ¿no puedes hacerlo otro día? —

— trasmisión especial y vía libre para el teléfono una oportunidad difícil de rechazar — ella suspiro y se bajó de la mesa haciendo que se le alzara levemente la falda.

Pero en otras ocasiones ella lucia abatida y no daba señales de coqueteo eso me hizo sentir miserable así que le tome la mano antes de que fuera y sentí la mesa temblar levemente mientras que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos llenos de esperanzas renovadas.

¡Mierda no debí hacerlo!

— Lo siento — sonreí cordialmente y le solte la mano — te aseguro que te divertirás con Mike así que no le hagas esperar más tiempo es de mala educación — sus ojos se apagaron de nuevo y asintió.

— Tienes razón — mascullo con un intento de sonrisa se dio la vuelta y continuo el camino hasta su mesa.

Cerré los ojos y me juguetee con mi cabello en un intento de mandar a la mierda mis sentimientos de culpa y lastima me consolaba a mí mismo de que ninguna chica desearía ir con alguien que solo lo veía como obligación, la profesora comenzó a hablar y suspire abriendo los ojos.

Isabella me miraba con curiosidad y frustración.

Le devolví la mirada esperando que ella moviera sus hipnotizantes ojos negros primero, pero en lugar de eso continuo estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar cando se mordió el labio.

— ¿Señorita Cullen? — la llamo la profesora que esperaba por una respuesta a una pregunta que no escuche.

— El ciclo de Krebs — respondió girando su rostro hacia ella parecía reticente.

Clave mis ojos en el aburrido libro y me pase las manos por el cabello controlando las emociones que corrían por mi cuerpo lo que era absurdo solo porque me había mirado por primera vez después de seis semanas, gruñí internamente, no podía permitirle tener esa influencia sobre mí era demasiado patético uh… no… peor que patético era enfermizo.

Intente ignorarla todo lo posible durante la clase.

Me volví de espalda cuando al fin sonó la campana esperando que se marchara y yo pudiera verla bambolear sus caderas.

¿Ven? Se los dije… enfermizo.

— ¿Edward? —

Hice una mueca.

Su vos de campanas no debería resultarme tan familiar como si la hubiera conocido de toda la vida en vez de tan solo unas pocas semanas.

Me gire hacia ella preparándome para el torrente de emociones que sabía que me iban a recorrer cuando mirase aquel rostro de un hermoso ángel castaño, tuve una expresión cauta pero ella lucia su mejor cara de póker.

No dijo nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a hablar? — pregunte haciendo deslizar la rabia y el resentimiento sus apetitosos labios se curvaron escondiendo una sonrisa.

— no, en realidad no — admitió.

Cerré los ojos y respire pesado.

— entonces ¿Qué se te antoja Isabella? — le pregunte sin abrir los ojos era más fácil hablarle así sin que su boca me hiciera fallar mis procesos mentales.

— Discúlpame — lucia tan sincera — pero es mejor así — abrí los ojos y ella estaba muy seria jugueteando con un mechón de cabello.

— No sé qué quieres decir — le dije preventivo.

— es mejor que no seamos amigos… créeme — entrecerré los ojos en medio de un resoplido ya había escuchado esa mierda una vez.

— Es una lástima que no te diste cuenta antes — murmure levantándome mientras recogía mis libros — te fueras ahorrado toda esa mierda encima — se sorprendió y detuvo la mano que jugueteaba con su cabello.

— ¿De qué _mierda _hablas?— la palabra y el tono de mi voz la pillaron desprevenidas.

— Por no dejar que el maldito auto barriera contra mi cabeza —casi grite, estaba atónita sin dar crédito a lo que decía yo seguía metiendo mis libros de mala gana a la mochila.

— ¿crees que estoy arrepentida? —pregunto molesta y ofendida muy ofendida.

— estoy seguro de que si — replique con brusquedad.

— No asegures nada — frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe en definitiva se había ofendido lo que no sabía era porque demonios lo había hecho.

Aleje mí vista de ella y mucho más furioso que antes seguía acomodando dentro de la mochila mis malditos libros estaba tan concentrado en la terea para no soltar fuertes acusaciones y palabrotas que cuando me di la vuelta para irme y hacer una dramática salida se me olvido cerrar el cierre y todos mis malditos libros cayeron al piso.

_¡Idiota!..._ me grite mentalmente.

Estaba seguro que si mi cólera me acompañaba a casa la estúpida mochila pagaría las consecuencias.

Suspire y me gire para empezar a recogerlos pero ella ya los tenia extendido hacia mi fruncí el ceño un poco confundido y extendí mis brazos para que los dejara caer, su rostro era tan frio como el granito.

— Gracias — masculle con frialdad.

— ¡No hay de que! — replico.

La hora del gimnasio fue brutal… al menos para los demás chicos.

Estaba siendo incluso mucho más rudo de lo habitual clave el balón como unas cinco veces y para detenerme tuvieron que usar una técnica que no era legal haciendo queme fuera al piso llevando a gente conmigo no era mi culpa Isabella se deslizaba hacia mi mente justo en el momento donde necesitaba ser menos rudo provocando más caídas trataba de concentrarme solo en el juego pero me era imposible malditamente imposible.

Cuando entre a los vestidores muchos chicos me reclamaron por mi juego pero a la final se preocuparon y quisieron saber porque yo actuaba como un _bastardo presumido_ les dije una mentira de mierda y me desearon suerte en arreglar _mi bronca… _eran bueno chicos.

El aparcamiento estaba empezando a llenarse y corrí hacia mi camioneta casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando vi una chica de cabello oscuro recargada en la puerta pero después de unos segundos comprendí que era Angela.

— Hola Angie — salude.

— ¡Hey Ed!—

— ¿Qué cuentas? — pregunte mientras me habría espacio entre ella y la camioneta y abría la puerta.

— me preguntaba… ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? — la vos se le quebró en la última palabra, me pillo desprevenido resople un poco irritado girándome para mirarla.

Lucia incomoda.

— ¿no se supone que la tradición es el chico quien lo pide? — respondí demasiado irritado para ser delicado aunque sabía que ella no tenía la culpa.

— Bueno si — admitió con el rostro rosáceo y mirada gacha recobre mi paciencia y trate de ser lo más gentil del mundo.

— te agradezco que lo hagas no todas tienen el valor de ser independientes y fuertes — _¿pero porque me tienen que tocar precisamente a mí?_ Sus ojos se alzaron hacia mí esperanzados y me patee mentalmente por eso —pero estaré todo el día hasta altas horas de la noche ocupado —

— Oh bueno quizá la próxima vez —

— Claro — acepte y me mordí la boca no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones.

Se marchó dejándome libre para poder entrar a mi camioneta.

Oí una débil risita como el tintineo de unas campanas.

Isabella pasaba delante de mí con la vista al frente y labios fruncidos, gruñí, entre a la camioneta y cerré de un portazo salí hacia el pasillo y ella ya estaba en su automóvil a dos coches de distancia de mí deslizándose con suavidad y trancándome el paso era obvio que estaba esperando su familia pude verlos a los cuatro caminando hacia ella pero aún estaban cerca de la cafetería.

Considere (juntando toda la cólera que tenía) en pasar por encima de su delicado y flamante _Audi Cupe_ pero mi cólera no llegaba hasta ahí.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor y se estaba formando una cola Lauren Mallory me saluda con la mano desde su recién adquirido _Sentra_ pero estaba demasiado irritado molesto y fastidiado como para hacerle caso.

Me cruce de brazos moviendo un pie y mi cabeza giraba hacia todos lados menos el coche delante de mí cuando gire mi cabeza hacia un lado Lauren estaba ahí salte de pura sorpresa y sonrió mientras daba unos golpecitos en el vidrio.

Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve ¡Estaba helado hasta el tuétano!

— Lo siento Lauren — murmure haciendo un mohín — el auto de los Cullen me tiene jodido —_y no solo es el auto._

— Uh… si… lo sé — balbuceo quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara — quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí trancados — sonrió ampliamente sin rastro de vergüenza y muy segura de sí misma.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

No podía ser cierto.

— ¿me pedirás que sea tu cita en el baile? — continuo y para mi gran asombro quise reírme y no sabía si era de histeria o que enserio esta chica era sumamente idiota.

— Estaré ocupado Lauren — dije cortante.

— Oh eso me dijeron las chicas — admitió haciendo un leve puchero.

— ¿entonces porque…? —

— Tenía la esperanza de que fuera a mí quien quisieras llevar por lo de tu sabes…—

— ¿Qué sé? —

— por lo de estar juntos al borde de la muerte y eso — se encogió de hombros y en otras circunstancias me fuera reído hasta llorar.

— Disculpa Lauren — replique ya harto de toda esta estupidez — pero no iré estaré _muy _pero _muy_ ocupado — enfatice las palabras y ella asintió.

— está bien aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso — dijo con su autoestima intacta se alejó antes de que pudiera responder y me sorprendí de que fuera tan persistente.

Mire hacia delante, todos los Cullen estaba dirigiéndose al _Audi_, Isabella no me quitaba el ojo de encima y era evidente de que se estaba partiendo de la risa como si fuera escuchado todo de primera mano.

Estire el pie hacia el acelerador un golpecito no le aria nada grave quizás un pequeño rayoncito en el reluciente esmalte que servirá para satisfacer mi orgullo y unos cuantos de dolores a ella (que seguramente ni le afectara) acelere en punto muerto… pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Bella se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue subir la calefacción y quitarme todo para quedarme en una bermudas hasta encima de la rodilla empecé a sacar todo para preparar pollo a la naranja un plato que me mantendría ocupado y coloque mi ¡Pop a todo volumen para que la posibilidad de pensar se fuera de mi mente.

Subí unos minutos a mi habitación a descargar una canción que me apetecía escuchar y que no la tenía pero me encontré con un correo electrónico de Mike.

Decía o más bien _resaltaba_ lo emocionando que estaba porque Jessica le dijo para ir juntos al baile me deseaba que me divirtiera y ahora que ya tenía a Jessica asegurada lucia más sincero le respondí diciéndole que se divirtiera y que le dijera a Angela para que fuera con Erick un chico bastante tímido y a Lauren para que fuera con Tyler un tipo estirado que no me hablaba y tampoco me interesaba hablarle solo sabía que estaba disponible.

Baje de nuevo e hice una ensalada mientras tarareaba una canción pero las palabras de Isabella las tenía grabada a fuego en mi cabeza incluso sentí que me daba vuelta en analizar tanto sus palabras ¿Qué quiso decir que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?

Entonces lo comprendí todo.

Me ahogue con la cerveza que estaba tomando y empecé a toser como si fuera un gato escupiendo una bola de pelos.

¡Ella lo sabe todo!

Debía de haber visto cuan obsesionado estaba con ella y no quería darme esperanzas de repente sentí un retorcijón en el estómago y me obligue a sentarme, no podíamos si quiera ser amigos porque obviamente ella no estaba interesada en mí.

_Naturalmente que no…_ resople cabreado y patee la silla que estaba frente a mi tomando toda la cerveza de un solo trago.

Yo no era interesante y ella sí y no solo eso, ella era más que interesante… y brillante, misteriosa, perfecta… y hermosa muy hermosa, y posiblemente capaz de suplantar a la _Mujer Maravilla_ mejor que cualquier otra rubia.

Vale de acuerdo, podía dejarla tranquila, le dejaría sola, podía soportar mi auto exilio aquí en el purgatorio luego me iría a la universidad del sudoeste y buscaría una beca para surfistas mis aspiraciones son Hawái (aunque todos los surfistas querían ir a Hawái) pero yo era realmente bueno haciéndolo y si no, aceptaría la oferta de Charlie de pagarme la universidad haya después cuando me graduara y consiguiera trabajo le pagaría todo lo que me presto claro si no es que un patrocinador me quería primero.

Concentre la mente en playas soleadas y túneles de veinte metros.

Anthony llego justo en el momento en que sacaba el pollo del horno y me quemaba el dedo se rio de mi por supuesto y le enseñe mi dedo medio haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza era satisfactorio que poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a mí y que podía relajarse estando yo alrededor.

— ¿Anthony? —

— ¿Sí? —

— Quería que supieras que voy a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene — no le pedí permiso porque no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

En California tenía un toque de queda y dos llamadas al día con eso era suficiente para que Lizzi no me preguntara a donde iría pero me siento un maleducado así que intente arreglarlo:

— Si te parece — agregue.

— ¿Por qué? —musito sorprendido como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecerme.

_Pf… ¿es enserio? _

—Quería conseguir una tabla de surf nueva la mía se me daño hace un tiempo, y puede que tal vez consiga unas _Vans_ y unos _Nike _nuevos — me encogí de hombros tenía más dinero de lo habitual aunque la gasolina me quitaba unos cuantos dólares.

— ¿iras solo? — pregunto estrechando los ojos no sabía si pensaba que tenía una novia secreta o se preocupada por algo más como que huyera del estado.

— si —

— ¿seguro? —

— ¿Qué necesitas para que me creas? —

— uh… bueno… es que Seattle es una ciudad grande y te puedes perder…—

— ¿otra mejor excusa? — puse los ojos en blancos.

— ¿no quieres que te acompañe? —

— ¿para ver si uso condón? — su rostro se coloreo de golpe y se atoro con un pedacito de pollo.

— ¡Edward Mesen! — chillo.

Solté una sonora carcajada.

— No te preocupes papá — rodé los ojos y pareció calmarse — no tengo novia secreta ni mucho menos solo quiero unos CD nuevos, la nueva historieta de _Capitán América _y puede que pase todo el día de tienda en tienda necesito el ejemplar único de _Batman… _será aburrido — al menos para él.

—Está bien— acepto volviendo a comer.

La sola idea buscar historietas coloridas le hizo desistir la última vez que entramos a una juntos tenía doce años y fue suficiente para toda una vida.

— Volveré temprano — prometí.

— ¿para ir al baile? —

— No — resople — para las competencias —

— Oh vale de acuerdo — asintió incómodo.

Supongo que Anthony todavía no está listo para darme la charla de la _abejita y la flor_ solo aquí, en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo es un baile lo que conlleva a adolecentes medio borrachos dispuestos a dar la fulana _prueba del verdadero amor_.

Típico cliché de la vida.

A la mañana siguiente deje mi camioneta lo más lejos posible del _Audi Cupe_ de Isabella tenía que estar lejos del camino de la tentación si me propuse dejar en paz a Isabella no quisiera acabar debiéndole un auto, al salir juguetee con las llaves y siendo yo se me cayeron en un charco de agua me agache a recogerlas pero algo diferente llamo atención.

Un delicados y pequeños pies con las uñas pintadas de rosa enfundados en unos tacones plateados.

Como si fuera en una puñetera escena en cámara lenta mis ojos ascendiendo por unas torneadas y blancas piernas hasta toparme con una mini falda tableada negra con un cinturón plateado un jersey rojo de algodón y una chaqueta color plateada que ajustaba cada curva se ese glorioso cuerpo.

Esta mujer me quería matar.

Me levante bruscamente pasándome las manos por el cabello sintiendo el corazón a mil ella sonrió mientras se recargaba como por casualidad en mi camión y la chaqueta se abrió mostrando esa pecas… uh, esas malditas y hermosas pecas.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? — pregunte abrumado, irritado y algo idiotizado.

— ¿Hacer qué? — contraataco.

— aparecer de la nada —

— Edward no es mi culpa que seas tan distraído —como de costumbre hablaba con vos de campanas y absolutamente calmada fruncí el ceño ante aquel hermoso rostro.

Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado, como la miel, se mordió la boca jugando con la puntita de su cabello y tuve que alejar la vista para reordenar mis ideas.

— ¿a qué vino trancarme el paso? — Quise saber metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos — se suponía que fingías que no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas —

— eso fue culpa de Lauren no mía — se rio con disimulo — tenía que darle su oportunidad —

— tu…— dije entrecortadamente.

Encontré miles de insultos lo bastante malos como para descargar mi cólera con la _persona_ que me provoco y no con _mi mochila_ pensé que la fuerza de mi mirada hostil le haría batir sus pestañas y me contentara (estaba esperándolo preparado para resistir dignamente) pero solo había diversión en su rostro haciendo que me rechinaran los dientes.

— No finjo que no existas — continuo.

_Pf... Como si fuera a creérmelo._

— ¿quieres matarme de cólera porque no lo consiguió el auto? — la ira destello en sus ojos castaños frunció los coralinos labios y la alegría desapareció.

— Eres tan absurdo — murmuro con frialdad.

Enseñe los dientes totalmente colérico patee la rueda de la camioneta y me gire en mis talones para empezar a caminar me propuse alejarme de ella y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

_Surf… surf... surf…_ canturreaba en mi mente imaginándome en la playa con una tabla haciendo giros y a patrocinares peleando porque les firme un contrato.

— ¡Edward espera! — grito y yo seguí andando salpicando agua por doquier pero me alcanzo con facilidad y mantuvo mi paso, sorprendente para alguien con diez centímetros de tacón— lo siento enserio he sido… ¿Cómo le dirías tú? Uh… si ya… _una perra coñuda _— le costó decir esas palabras y supe que no estaba acostumbrada a decir groserías.

Casi me hace detenerme y ver su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Pero la ignore.

— No digo que no sea cierto pero…— se encogió de hombros — no quise herir tu orgullo de _chico malo_—resople.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas solo? — refunfuñe.

— Quería pedirte algo pero me desviaste de tema — se rio entre dientes, parecía haber recobrado el buen humor.

Ella me marea.

— ¿tienes algún trastorno de bipolaridad? — le pregunte con acritud.

— y lo vuelves hacer —

Suspire colocando los ojos en blanco.

— Vale… ¿Qué me querías pedir? —

— Me preguntaba si es sábado de la próxima semana ya sabes el día del baile de primavera…—

— ¿Intentas ser _graciosa_? — le interrumpí escupiendo la palabra y girándome hacia ella sus ojos había una perversa diversión que le torcían la boca en una sonrisa traviesa.

— Porfis ¿Me dejaras terminar? — batió sus pestañas y me mordí la boca metiendo mis manos en la chaqueta — te he escuchado que iras a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo — aquello fue totalmente inesperado e hizo que mis pies quedaran plantados en su sitio.

— ¿Qué? — no estaba seguro a donde quería llegar.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo a Seattle? —

— ¿Con quién? — pregunte desconcertado.

—Conmigo— articulo la palabra como si se dirigiera a un retrasado… vale yo estaba a punto de entrar en ese estado.

— ¿Por qué? —

— bueno pensaba ir por unos libros nuevos a la librería de Seattle y mi papá ya me dio permiso pero no quiero ir sola y para ser sincera no creo que tu camioneta resista todo el trajín hasta haya —

— mi camioneta va y viene genial, gracias por tu preocupación — fruncí el ceño molesto y quise irme pero seguía demasiado sorprendido como para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.

— ¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina? —

— No veo que sea de tu incumbencia — empecé a caminar de nuevo y ella mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.

_Claro porque ella tiene un flamante Audi Cupe potente, ágil y delicado…_

—Estas maltratando el ambiente es asunto de todos —

— ¿Eres una ambientalista acaso? —

— hee… no —

— Bella me mareas — me provoco un escalofrió pronunciar su nombre y odie esa sensación — creía que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo —

— dije que no podíamos ser amigos no que no lo deseara —

— vaya eso aclara _todo_— le replique con sarcasmo.

Nos habíamos detenido debajo del tejado que quedaba cerca de la cafetería por lo que podía contemplarla mejor y eso desde luego no me ayudaba a aclarar mis ideas.

— Sería más… prudente para ti que no tuvieras nada que ver conmigo — explico quitándose un mechón de cabello — pero me canse de alejarme de ti Edward — su ojos era de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronuncio con su vos de campanas aquella última frase.

Me olvide hasta de respirar.

— ¿Me acompañaras? — se mordió la boca y yo aún era incapaz de hablar por lo que solo asentí — deberías alejarte de mí de veras — me previno dando un paso hacia mi soltando un pequeño suspiro combinado con una sonrisita — ¿Puedo pedirte algo más?—

¿Uh? ¿Ahora qué? ¿No es suficiente que casi me dé un ataque al corazón con lo último que me pidió? Pero ella necesitaba _pedirme algo más_.

Asentí de nuevo.

— ¿Me buscarías en el almuerzo? — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con su familia ahí?! — ¿Entonces te puedo esperar? — dio otro paso hacia mí y entrelazo las manos batiendo sus pestañas.

_¡Auxilio!_

Asentí de nuevo y sonrió satisfecha.

Se dio la vuelta alborotando sus risos y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido me quede ahí parado… viendo el movimiento sutil pero sensual que la mini falda tableada le daba a su cuerpo.

Y pensando en cómo demonios la buscare _yo_ en el almuerzo.

**¡AWWW!**

**Pobre de nuestro Eddie por culpa de Isabella andará de los nervios ¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Como ya sabrán los personajes no son míos y la historia de un 100% un 40% es de mi invención y lo demás es de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 5**

Me dirigí a la clase de Lengua aun en las nubes ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya había comenzado.

— gracias por asistir a la clase señor Mesen — saludo despectivamente la señora Mason.

Me pase las manos por el cabello y casi corrí a mi asiento no me di cuenta de que a mi lado se sentaba Jessica sino hasta el final de la clase me sentí levemente culpable pero tanto ella como Angela parecieron perdonarme y se reunieron conmigo en la puerta Jessica habla sobre el tiempo y que a pesar que la lluvia exigía una acampada más corta pero el viaje a la playa parecía posible.

Simule interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer.

Pase el resto de la mañana pensando y divagando ideas ilógicas por no decir _estúpidas_, resultaba imposible de creer que Isabella y la forma en que me miraba o me habla no fuera mi imaginación, tal vez solo fuese uno de esos sueños muy vivos que se fácilmente se confundían con la realidad.

Eso parecía más probable.

Yo no le podría atraer a ella.

La quería ver de nuevo estaba ansioso por eso y también por verificar si todo lo que ella me dijo era cierto necesitaba verificar que no era la persona fría e indiferente que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o si por algún milagro de verdad estaba oyendo bien lo esta mañana.

Mike hablaba sin parar del baile y los otros chicos habían tenido éxito con sus citas por lo cual a Mike le pareció buena idea felicitarme ya que a mí se me ocurrió juntarlos estaba por completo desinteresado pero eso a él no parecía inmutarlo.

— Isabella Cullen te está mirando — dijo Mike.

Volví mi rostro bruscamente hacia ella y estaba sentada con su familia pero no tenía una bandeja más bien parecía que _estuviera_ esperando algo.

¡Oh demonios!

Estaba tan concentrado en otras mierdas que no me di cuenta que había omitido (por pura incredulidad y algo de miedo) que ella me dijo que la fuera a buscar a su mesa a la hora del almuerzo.

Me observaba y evidentemente _estaba_ esperando por mí y por si decidiera dejarme llevar por el pánico ella aseguro que la fuera a buscar cuando alzo la mano llamándome y una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su boca coralina.

Después me guiño el ojo.

¡Me guiño el ojo a mí!

— ¿se refiere a _ti_? — pregunto Mike con tono de insultante incredulidad y no solo era él, las diferentes gamas de expresiones de su familia decían casi lo mismo.

— Será mejor que vaya para ver que quiere — musite agarrando la coca que acaba de comprar.

Pude sentir como me miraba al alejarme y no solo Mike sino _todos_ en la cafetería mientras mis pies me dirigían _aparentemente_ seguro hacia la mesa de los Cullen.

Sin más valor me quede a un metro de la mesa donde todos sus hermanos tenían sus ojos clavados en mí, los mire por encima de sus cabezas.

— heee… Bella ¿vamos? — balbucee pasándome la mano por el cabello sin saber que decir además ¿para dónde demonios iríamos? Ella asintió sonriendo y se levantó.

— Valiente — siseo el que responde al nombre de Emmett lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos había apoyado los codos en la mesa moviendo toda la enorme masa de músculos y algo me decía que no era por casualidad — ¿Qué me dices Jasper? — pregunto mirando al rubio con una sonrisa de burla.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Emmett… — advirtió Isabella llegando a mi lado.

— en definitiva valiente — murmuro Jasper y miro hacia otro lado con desinterés.

— ¿Ya podemos…? —

— ¡No! — gruño Isabella interrumpiendo a sus hermanos Alice y Emmett que habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

Me fuera parecido cómico de no ser _esta_ familia.

Isabella me jalo por la chaqueta y sin dificultad alguna me hizo cortar las raíces que me habían salido y hacerme caminar, mire para todos lados con disimulo y mi acercamiento con la familia Cullen no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

Me condujo hasta el otro extremo opuesto de la cafetería y se sentó resuelta con una sonrisa pícara resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien más hermosa que ella, me senté a su lado temiendo de que desapareciera en medio de una nube de humo y que yo me despertara.

Ella seguía esperando algo y solo atine en decir:

— Esto es diferente —

— Bueno — hizo una pausa y cruzo las piernas mientras echaba su cabello hacia atrás — decidí que si iría al infierno tendría que hacerlo con un maravilloso motivo —

— sabes que no se de lo que hablas —

— Lo sé — volvió a sonreír y cambio de tema — creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte acaparado—

—Lo superaran — respondí rápidamente y sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda — yo también creo que tus hermanos se han cabreado conmigo — su sonrisa se pronunció, negó con la cabeza y algunos risos revolotearon en el aire.

— No están _cabreados_… al menos no todos —

— ¿Entonces? —

— Curiosos — se encogió de hombros pero algo en el brillo de sus ojos me dijo que había mucho más allá de solo curiosidad — aunque tus amigos pueden que tengan razón —

— ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Qué tal si quiero acapararte siempre? —propuso con un brillo pícaro en los ojos y una sonrisa traviesa.

Suspire ruidosamente.

¿Cómo le digo que me importa un bledo si me quiere solo para ella?

— Pareces preocupado — comento.

— No — pero mi vos tembló — más bien curioso e intrigado ¿a qué se debe todo esto? — señale con un dedo nuestro alrededor para enfatizar que el _todo esto_ se refiere a _nosotros._

— Me he rendido oficialmente — sonrió pero eso no evito que sus ojos lucieran serios — te lo dije, ya no puedo permanecer lejos de ti —

_Ya… pero la cosa es que yo lo crea._

— ¿Rendido? —

— Si, ya me he cansado de ser buena, todo el tiempo _intento_ ser buena, pero lo he dejado y ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero hacer y dejare que pase lo que tenga que pasar — su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras explicaba y empezó a jugar con el dobladillo de su chaqueta.

Sonaba un poco culpable pero a la vez satisfecha.

— Me has vuelto a perder — y la arrebatadora sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

— digo mucho cuando estoy contigo es uno de mis problemas —

— ándate tranquila… no me entero de nada — le replique secamente y ella soltó una risita.

— cuanto con ello —

— ¿Entonces…? —

— ¿Qué? —

— en cristiano… ¿somos amigos? —

— Oh amigos…— meditó dubitativa y un pequeña _v_ apareció en medio sus cejas quise alisarlo con el dedo pero sabía que me estaba volviendo loco y antes de que si quiera juntara el coraje suficiente para alzar la mano una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro — bueno supongo que eso sirve por ahora, podemos intentarlo pero te prevengo que no soy buena amiga para ti — el aviso oculto de su sonrisa era real.

Tan real que sentí el vello del cuerpo de punta y un leve temblor me hizo desestabilizar las manos.

— repites eso muchas veces — recalque mantenido mi vos firme.

Como un _chico malo_ y no al revés.

— sí, porque tú no me escuchas —

— ¿No? —

— Nop — negó con la cabeza — sigo a la espera de que creas, si eres un chico inteligente me evitarías —

— Pareces que te has hecho una opinión de mi intelecto — estreche los ojos evitando colocarla en el grupo de los que me consideran estúpido solo por ser alguien de cuidad.

Sonrió disculpándose.

— como sea… pero mientras no sea _inteligente_ ¿podemos ser amigos? —

— Eso suena bien — asentí y mire las letras blancas en caligrafía cursiva de la coca sin saber que hacer — ¿en qué piensas? — su pregunta estaba cargada de curiosidad y algo de alivio mire esos ojos que me abrumaban y el moviendo que hizo para atrapar su labio inferior con sus dientes me desestabilizo la mente y le respondí la verdad:

—Intentaba descifrar que eres —su rostro se crispo y la presión en su labio aumento.

Eso me hizo sentir incómodo y algo envidioso.

— ¿Has tenido suerte? — inquirió al cabo de un minuto de silencio.

— No mucha — admití y eso hizo que se riera entre dientes.

— ¿Cuáles son tus hipótesis? — me pase las manos por el cabello y juguetee con un mechón mientras miraba la mesa.

Durante el último mes mi cabeza solo daba para _La Viuda Negra_ o la descendencia de la _Mujer Maravilla_ pero en versión castaña y no había forma de admitir aquello.

— ¿No me lo dirás? — pregunto colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con la sonrisa más terriblemente tentadora que sepa hacer.

Y aun grogui no estaba dispuesto a decírselo.

— Muy vergonzoso para un _chico malo_— trate de bromear y eliminar la bruma de mi cerebro se rio de forma un poco histérica.

—Eso es muy frustrante ya lo sabes — se quejó en medio de un resoplido delicado.

— No concibo porque debe resultar frustrante — dije un poco más rudo y alto de lo que estaba hablando hace unos segundos y mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella — solo porque alguien reúse a revelar sus pensamientos sobre todo después de haber dicho unos comentarios crípticos especialmente ideados para hacerme papilla el coco pesando en su posible significado… vale ¿Por qué debería resultar frustrante? — resople y ella me miro entre irritada y avergonzada — o mejor — continué aún más cabreado que antes — digamos que una persona que puede que mida 1,60 de preferencia del sexo femenino con manicura francesa realiza un montón de cosas raritas como salvarte la vida solo con una de sus delicadas manos en circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente día tratarte como si fuera una mierda en el camino y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos incluso después de haberlo prometido, eso tampoco debería resultar _demasiado _frustrante —

¡Oh sí! Se sentía bien sacarlo.

— ¿Tienes un poquito de temperamento, verdad? —

— Es bastante frágil sí, solo se necesita colmarlo — me pase las mano por el cabello aun con un rastro de molestia — no me gustan los dobles sentidos — murmure mirándola sin sonreír y ella estaba igual que yo.

Luego miro por encima de mi hombro y soltó una de esas risitas tintineantes.

— ¿Qué? —

— tu novia cree que te estoy molestando y que posiblemente me mandes a volar de una forma nada delicada para un _Cullen _está debatiéndose en si venir a salvarte o no — se volvió a reír y descruzo las piernas para cruzar los tobillos.

—No sé de qué me hablas — al menos con la parte que involucra a _la novia_— estas equivocada — dije con frialdad.

— te aseguro que no, te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber lo que piensan las personas —

— Pero yo no —

— Pero tú no — repitió asintiendo su humor cambio de repente y sus ojos se volvieron más inquietantes — me pregunto porque — la intensidad de su mirada se hizo más densa y me obligaron a apartar la vista.

Mi excusa fue la estúpida lata de coca.

— ¿no tienes hambre? — pregunto distraída y volvió a juguetear con un mechón de cabello.

— No — susurre sabiendo que mi estómago estaba full de… mariposas, muchas y muchas mariposas multicolores ¿Esto era normal? Porque me sentía marica.

— ¿Y tú? —

— No, no estoy hambrienta — no alcance a comprender su expresión pero parecía gozar de algún secreto.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —Su semblante se puso en guardia y espero con cautela —me gustaría que me dijeras cuando decidieras ignorarme por mi bien solo para estar preparado —

— Me parece bastante justo — alce mis ojos a ella y apretó los labios para no reírse.

— genial —

— entonces ¿Puedo pedirte algo a cambio? —

— ¿De qué se trata? —

— una respuesta —

— Oh vale pero solo una — advertí estrechando los ojos.

— Cuéntame una teoría — resople.

¡Ahí va!

— eso por nada del mundo —

— no me reiré —

— sí, si lo aras —

— Porfis — rogo con una vocecita dulce bajo la vista para luego alzarla con su mirada más ardiente un rizo ladeo su rostro coquetamente y parpadee con la mente en blanco.

_¡Malditasea! ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? _

— ¿Qué? —pregunte medio estúpido.

— Cuénteme una de las teorías que ha hecho esa mente tuya — su mirada doblo intensidad.

¿Era una encantadora de perros, caballos… o algo parecido? Uh, pero yo no soy ni un perro ni un caballo ¿entonces podría tener descendencia hechicera o gitana? Quizás es uno de sus tantos poderes…

— Pues… hee…— balbucee dudando — ¿Siempre has sido castaña? —

— ¿Historietas? — Asentí —eso no es muy imaginativo —

— Lamento decepcionarte — replique ofendido ¡Ella era la que quería escucharlo!

— Castaña natural — dijo con fastidio y algo de decepción.

— ¿Nada de pelucas? —

— nop —

— ¿Y descendencia? —

— nop —

— ¡Maldición! — refunfuñe.

—Tampoco tengo el gen de los mutantes — soltó una carcajada y me cruce de brazos haciendo un mohín.

— ¿No y que no te reirías? — Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura pero fallo miserablemente al tener una sonrisa pegada en su lindo rostro — lo averiguare de todos modos — de la nada se puso seria y suspire acostumbrándome a sus cambios de humor.

— no quiero que lo hagas —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Dices que soy la princesa de los cuentos — se burló con mirada inescrutable asentí pasándome las manos por el cabello, yo no digo que fuera la princesa de los cuentos.

Que es la princesa de _mis_ cuentos es diferente.

— ¿Pero qué pasaría si fuera la madrastra? —

— Mmm… ya lo veo — musite entonces algunas cosas que había dicho antes encajaron de repente.

— ¿Sí? — se puso en alerta de inmediato como si temiese haber revelado más de la cuenta.

— ¿Eres peligrosa? — sentí el corazón en la garganta cuando comprendí que sí lo era ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo no pude notarlo? Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo ella se limitaba a mirarme como si temiera algo y a la misma ves rebosantes con una emoción que no podía colocarle nombre — pero no eres mala — susurre mirando la mesa con una leve sonrisa — no, no eres mala quizás una perra coñuda pero en definitiva no eres mala —

— te equivocas — dijo casi de manera inaudible.

Si era así, si ella tenía razón entonces… ¿Por qué no me asustaba? Solo me sentía ansioso y con los nerviosos de punta pero si eso no fuera poco también jodidamente fascinado cosa que lo cogí como costumbre cuando estaba su lado.

— Vamos a llegar tarde — murmure después de ver a la cafetería casi vacía me levante de un salto pero ella no se movió.

— Hoy no voy a ir a clase — dijo en un suspiro.

— ¿Ah, no? —

— Es saludable a veces hacer novillo —

— No me digas… para evitar que los profesores te llenen tanto la cabeza y quedar en versiones _unisex_ de seres humanos — se rio levantándose y sonreí por primera vez de forma relajada.

— Esa mente tuya — volvió a reírse y rodé los ojos mientras me pasaba las manos por el cabello — ¿Te veré luego? — asentí y ella se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar.

Cuando llegue a clases toda el aula estaba revuelta por una fulanas pruebas de grupos sanguíneos ya yo sabía cuál era el mío pero aun así hice todo el procedimiento fue bastante tedioso porque la ventana estaba libre de cualquier impedimento que me dejara ver el bosque y realmente quería que _algo_ o mejor dicho _alguien_ me impidiera ver el bosque.

A la salida de clases camine hacia gimnasia con fastidio realmente no quería entrar, primero porque es como si practicara solo y segundo aria lo mismo que ayer no estaba de ganas pero cuando me fui a dar la vuelta e irme a mi casa alguien me llamo…

— ¡Edward! — levante la vista y una chica bajita de cabello hasta la barbilla me llamaba agitando una mano por encima suyo no le conocía el nombre pero no me sorprendía de que supiera el mío.

Obligue a mis piernas a que fueran hasta haya.

— ¿Qué hay? — pregunte viéndolas con un enorme cartel de bienvenida y a muchas chicas tratar de colocarlo encima de la entrada del gimnasio.

— eres el más alto de los chicos ¿Puedes ayudarnos? — Pidió señalando las escaleras — por favor — asentí en su dirección me quite el abrigo y la mochila dejándolas en el suelo.

Subí sosteniendo el cartel vagamente pude ver como había un puñado de chicas abajo incluyendo a Jessica, el entrenador me miraba fijamente, así que no tenía posibilidades de escapar después que colocara esta cosa.

Llegue al último escalón y me estire para colocarlo en unos de los clavitos que lo sostenían las chicas empezaron a gritarme '' izquierda o derecha '' lo movía todo lo que podía pero no llegaba hasta el otro maldito clavito y me estire todo lo que pude pero era inútil.

Bufe.

Me puse de punta sin siquiera respirar ya estaba llegando… ya casi…

— ¡Edward! — Grito una voz que me resultaba terriblemente familiar — Edward ten cuidado — grito de nuevo — te puedes caer no vayas…— pero en el movimiento que hice para alzar el codo y poder verla me tambalee en la punta de mi pie y me fui de lleno al piso.

¡Mierda!

Escuche muchos chillidos al mismo tiempo, de lo que era consiente es en como giraba como si fuera una puta rueda, me sentía como una de esas bolas de nieve que crecían y crecían, cuando me detuve choque contra el piso (que era lo que esperaba en un principio) tan fuerte que mi cabeza trono y sonó el todo el gimnasio.

Eso sí dolió.

Escuchaba muchas voces a mí alrededor pero cuando abrí los ojos un montón de puntitos negros bailaban en el aire después se convirtieron en puntitos de colores y luego en blanco y negro… se me revolvió el estómago.

— ¿Edward? — me llamo esa misma voz con evidente preocupación, parecía bastante cerca, apreté los parpados con fuerza para eliminar esos estúpidos puntitos multicolores.

Me quería morir o como mínimo no vomitar.

— ¿Me oyes? — pregunto y sonaba un tanto aliviada.

— No — gemí — vete — escuche su risa de campanas por lo bajo y varios suspiros llenos de alivio, abrí mis ojos y tenía a un círculo de chicas alrededor de mi cuerpo medio inconsciente pero el único rostro que resaltaba era el de Isabella.

— Edward, chico ¿Cómo te encuentras? — la vos del profesor la escuche antes de que se abriera paso entre todas las chicas y me mirara con preocupación.

— Estoy bien — masculle en un susurro pero no me atrevía a levantarme por si solo.

— ¿Puedes sentarte? — se agacho a un costado mío y me tendió la mano se la tome como pude y con su ayuda (vale en realidad él hizo todo el trabajo) me senté sobándome por detrás de la cabeza — eso fue fuerte ¿Cómo te sientes? —

_¿Cómo un idiota tal vez?_

— débil —

— ¿Puedes caminar? —

— si —

_Oh eso creía…_

— Por favor ¿Alguien puede llevar a Edward a la enfermería? — pidió en vos alta.

_¡Diablos no dijo eso!_

— ¡Yo! — el grito de varias chicas resonaron en todo el gimnasio y si no vomitaba por la caída y el golpe, vomitaría de vergüenza.

Jessica parecía ansiosa cuando me rodeo entre sus brazos y la chica de cabello corto incluso doblaba la intensidad de Jessica, con su ayuda y del entrador me levante comenzamos a caminar, mi estomago se sentía bastante revuelto y buscaba algo en donde poder enterrar la cabeza para cualquier emergencia.

Cruce el campus y doblamos la esquina de la cafetería las chicas hablaban entre ellas o me hablan a mí no sabía diferenciar mis oídos pitaban y mi cabeza estaba que me reventaba.

En un punto de mi lastimosa caminata me detuve.

— ¿Me dejan en el suelo? — suplique, no escuche sus contestaciones pero hicieron lo que les pedí — hagan lo que hagan señoritas se ocupan de sus propios asuntos — le avise tumbándome en la acera fría.

Pegue mi mejilla al cemento frio y húmedo.

Eso pareció ayudar a bajar toda la comida que había consumido en una semana, cerré mis ojos y respire lento, unos cuantos minutos aquí y podría ir por unos Tylenol a la enfermería yo solo.

— ¿Edward? — ¡Joder!

Las náuseas de nuevo.

— ¿Se desmayó? — pregunto la vos de la chica de cabello corto.

— puede que si no ha movido ni un dedo — respondió Jessica.

— ¿Me oyes? — la vos de Isabella sonó casi en mi oído — ¿Te encuentras bien? — Asentí — chicas pueden irse Eddie está bien — hice una mueca podía imaginarme la enorme sonrisa que tenía pegada al rostro.

— No — protesto Jessica — se supone que lo tenemos que llevar nosotras — la acera se desvaneció de mi mejilla y abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Bella sentarme con más facilidad que el entrenador solo usando sus dos manos en mi camisa.

— Yo me puedo encargar de él — su vos sonaba paciente y tranquilizadora para ellas pero para mí tenía una nota de histeria que me dejaba desconcertado.

— ¿Te pesa la conciencia? — pregunto la otra chica y a Bella se le quebró su máscara de amabilidad cuando fulmino a la chica con la mirada todo el vello de mi cuerpo se puso de punta y un leve estremecimiento me recorrió la espina dorsal.

— no sabes cuánto — replico pero su mirada pasó de hostil a una más condescendiente — se pueden ir a clases chicas — sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y por reacción instintiva puse mi brazo en sus hombros.

Me levanto con algo menos que mi ayuda y comenzamos a caminar torpemente escuche las protestas de Jessica y la otra chica, las ignore y Bella también pareció ignorarla, yo estaba más concentrado en caminar en línea recta porque el bamboleo de su caminar no me ayudaba en nada.

— ¡Déjame Isabella! — Proteste — ¡Déjame en la acera! —internamente rogaba para no vomitarle encima eso terminaría por acabar algo con el poco orgullo de _chico malo_ que se supone que tengo que tener bastante alto.

— Tienes un aspecto horrible — me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa — ¿De modo que cuando me dijiste sobre los golpes en la cabeza no estabas exagerando? — preguntó y parecía bastante divertida.

No le conteste.

_Primero_ porque podría decir algo nada agradable.

_Segundo_ porque luchaba contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas.

Ladee el rostro y sin querer mi nariz toco su sedoso cabello no pude resistirlo y la hundí adsorbiendo el extraño y exquisito olor que provenía de él no se parecía nada a ningún shampoo que conociera.

— lo siento Edward — susurro al tiempo que ladeaba el rostro estábamos tan cerca como la ves que ella estaba encima de mí en el accidente que mi mente empezó a revolverse al igual que mi estómago.

Su bello rostro lucia desolado y culpable.

— ¿Eh? —

— si no te fuera distraído quizás…—

— Estuviera estampado contra el piso — sonreí tontamente y ella volvió su rostro al frente tenía la mirada oscura y suspire llenándome de paciencia — realmente debes odiar ser la damisela en apuros — murmure más para mí mismo que para ella pero me escucho perfectamente ya que soltó una de esas risitas tintineantes.

Pude relajarme un poco.

— Quizás por tantos golpes tu mente es como es — se regodeo con las comisuras de sus labios tirando hacia arriba.

Estaba tan distraído que no supe cómo abrió la puerta el calor de la oficina me golpeo de lleno en el rostro he hizo que presionara los labios con fuerza, el señor Cope le dijo algo a Isabella y ella le contesto entonces entre los dos me llevaron hasta detrás de la oficina, donde la enfermera de turno que era una señora cuarentona me hacía acostarme en la camilla.

Isabella se colocó contra la pared con las manos enlazadas sus ojos eran cegadoramente brillantes parecían emocionados y excitados mientras le explicaba a la enfermera la caída y en como ella estiro el cartel para que yo me pudiera deslizar y el golpe que recibí contra el suelo al detenerme y toda la caminata hasta aquí.

— Las náuseas son síntomas secundarios del golpe — dijo la enfermera — siempre le sucede a alguien — Isabella se rio con disimulo — quédate ahí pasara en unos minutos —

— Lo sé — suspire.

Por suerte las náuseas ya empezaron a remitir sobretodo porque trataba de respirar por la boca la enfermería solo olía a alcohol y desinfectante.

— ¿Te sucede muy a menudo? — pregunto ella.

— Mayormente — admití.

Bella tosió un poco para ocultar otra carcajada, cerré mis ojos colocando un brazo en el rostro solo prestando atención vaga de como la enfermera hablaba con ella y después salía por hielo para mi golpe.

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse hable:

— Tienes razón — admití de nuevo a regañadientes.

— siempre la tengo ¿Pero en que esta ves? —

— hacer novillo _es_ saludable — y ciertamente ayuda mucho a mantener tu orgullo de _chico malo_ intacto.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

Solo podía inhalar y exhalar lentamente por la boca de forma acompasada y de vez en cuando me pasaba la lengua por los labios resecos aunque podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre mí.

— ¿Por qué precisamente estabas de puntitas en las escaleras? ¿Sabes que puedes perder el equilibrio y caerte? — Se quejó — realmente me asustaste cuando te vi ahí montado — su vos sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad — por supuesto que no mejoro cuando parecías un cadáver después de rodar por un cartel a cinco metros de distancia del suelo — si fuera podido fuera rodado los ojos.

—me pidieron el favor no pude negarme — me encogí de hombros.

— lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres mejores que tu —

— Ja-ja-ja — articule sarcásticamente.

— estaba preocupaba que tuviera que cambiar de escuela por tu asesinato — bufe sintiéndome más entonado que antes.

— te recuerdo que era yo quien estaba de puntitas en una escalera a cinco metros de distancia del suelo —

— todas en el gimnasio no creían eso —

— Uh… Jessica y las demás — suspire — se deben de haber cabreado bastante —

—Me aborrecen por completo —dijo entusiasmada.

—No lo puedes saber — desistí.

¿Cómo alguien como Isabella Cullen puede ser aborrecida?

— vi sus rostros… te lo aseguro —

— ¿Cómo es que estabas por ahí? Creí que te habías ido a tu casa —

— mi hermano Emmett tenía clases cerca de ahí y me pidió que le hiciera el favor de entregarle un cuaderno que le tenía mi hermana Alice y como estaba con ella escuchando música en mi auto… — dejo la frase en el aire, me controle para calmar mi expresión de sorpresa por esa respuesta tan común y sencilla.

La puerta se abrió y entro la enfermara con una compresa fría en la mano me la dejo debajo de la cabeza y me senté abriendo los ojos ya me encontraba por completo recuperado quizás tuve un poco de fortuna al tener el estómago vacío.

— Tienes mejor aspecto y el color verde se ha ido de tu cara — asenti y me quite la compresa para entregársela me pitaban los oídos pero estaba seguro que me sentía mejor las paredes ya no parecían dar vueltas.

Las manos de la enfermera revolotearon a mí alrededor como tratando de empujarme a la camilla y colocarme la compresa al mismo tiempo, pero la puerta se abrió y el señor Cope entro golpeándose la cabeza con ella.

— en Biología están haciendo las pruebas de RH están empezando a llegar chicos desmayados — aviso.

Me baje de un salto y Lee Stephens que era mi compañero de clases cargaba a su novia que le tocaba clases de Bilogía después de nosotros en brazos y venia medio tambaleándose, Isabella y yo retrocedimos para darle espacio y a pesar que la chica no estaba tan grave su novio parecía un histérico.

Me sentí extraño.

Se supone que debió haber pasado esa misma escena hace un minuto claro eliminando la cosa de los novios y esas mierdas pero ¿Era mucho pedir que Isabella no tuviera que llevarme a urgencias o al menos que fuera al revés?

— Vámonos fuera de aquí Edward — la busque con la mirada aturdido — confía… vamos — cuando se dio la vuelta su cabello rozo mi mano y seguí detrás de ella — por una vez me has escuchado — sonaba sorprendida.

Arrugué la nariz.

— No quería que el estómago se me revolviera de nuevo por culpa de la sangre — volví a arrugar la nariz y levemente me pase las manos por el estómago ella parecía algo perpleja y mucho más sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? — me contradijo.

— olí la sangre de la chica —

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? — Repitió de nuevo — la gente no puede oler la sangre — afirmo con seguridad.

— Pues yo sí puedo huele como a oxido… y sal, eso combinado a alcohol y desinfectante me fueran hecho meter la cabeza en una cubeta — se me quedo mirando con la expresión insondable — ¿Qué? —

— no es nada —

Cuando llegamos a la oficina principal Jessica estaba ahí teniendo mis cosas sus ojos iban de Isabella a mí y regresaban creo que ella tenía razón de nuevo y a Jessica le caía bastante mal.

— Te ves mejor — acuso.

— Me siento mejor — hice un ademan relajado con la mano y me fulmino con la mirada — ocúpate de tus asuntos Jessica ya te lo había dicho — le recordé agarrando mis cosas cuando me las extendió.

— ¿Iras a clases? —

— ¿Bromeas? — Negué con la cabeza colocándome el abrigo— pensaba faltar si no me fueran llamado para colocar la pancarta ¿Qué mejor excusa que esta? Por cierto gracias por traérmelos — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Iremos a la playa este fin de semana? — lanzo una mirada fugas hacia Isabella que se apoyaba en el mostrador tan relajada como siempre y tenía una mano en la cadera lucia perfecta para tomarle una foto y enmarcarla.

— te dije que iría —

— Dicen que abran olas enormes —

— ¿Enserio? — Asintió — lástima que no tenga tabla —

— Oh bueno… como mi papá tenía varias de mis primos que no utilizamos pensamos que podría llevármelas y rentarlas — sonreí un poco ante eso la posibilidad de surfear me llena de excitación previa.

— Si hay oleada prometo rentarte una — sonrió con un poco más de ánimo.

— Nos encontraremos en la tienda del padre de Mike a las diez — de nuevo mando una fugaz pero nada amable mirada a Isabella que ahora jugaba con su cabello y tenía un gesto ausente eso me hizo darme cuenta que no era una invitación abierta.

Resople.

— Hasta entonces —replique frunciendo el ceño.

Me miro contrariada pero asintió y se dio la vuelta batiendo de nuevo su mini falda ojala y se le pase para mañana no me apetecía andar todo irritado por tener compasión con una chica.

— No creo que puedas fugarte — la vos de Isabella me hizo dar un salto no me había percatado de que se había acercado.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos se había acerado tanto que podía rosarla en un leve movimiento.

— Porque tienes aspecto de hacer como mínimo cinco clavados en el aro — sonreí con un poquito de orgullo.

_¡Uau! ¡Mi orgullo de chico malo subió unos tantos!_

Ella rodo los ojos divertida.

— siéntate ahí y actúa moribundo — murmuro.

— fue mi papel hace como unos cinco minutos creo que sigue fresco en mi memoria — dije sarcástico y ella soltó una risita mientras se dirigía al mostrador.

Me senté colocando mi cabeza contra la pared y entrecerrando levemente los ojos con mis brazos flácidos para que no parecieran que estuvieran a punto de clavar cinco veces en el aro.

— ¿Señor Cope? — llamo Isabella con su tono de vos más suave.

— ¿Si? — fruncí levemente el ceño no la había oído regresar a su mesa.

— Edward tiene gimnasia pero después de todo lo que paso no creo que le sea posible entrar ¿Podría dispensarlo? — su vos era endiabladamente irresistible pude imaginarme los engatusadores que estaban resultando sus ojos.

De soslayo me fije como estaba en la misma posición que me la encontré el primer día que la vi en esta oficina pero el señor Cope no parecía tan aturdido como ese día porque iba a y venia.

¿Por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo?

— Claro ¿Necesitas que te dispense a ti también? —

— Oh no, al señor Golf no le importara —

Actué un poquito de más y cuando llego hasta mí dándole la espalda al señor Cope su expresión se tornó sarcástica.

— ¿Necitas una manito para caminar? — se burló pero tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

— No, muchas gracias — replique en un murmullo mientras seguía con mi actuación y la deje salir primero casi en modo convaleciente para no levantar sospechas.

La fría llovizna me trajo un olor puro e inspire hondo levantando mi rostro al cielo me quite la fina capa de sudor que había creado y agradecí por primera vez en la vida el clima de Forks.

— ¿No usas gel? — pregunto de repente la mire desconcertado, ella lucia curiosa.

— No, no lo necesito — me alborote los cabellos dándole a entender que era completamente natural sonrió levantando levemente la comisura de su boca y miro hacia arriba me fije que ella no se inmutaba por la lluvia estreche los ojos mirando fijamente su rostro sin un ápice de vergüenza.

Algo de su reacción parecía raro y rápidamente me di cuenta de que su postura me era rara, las chicas normales no levantan sus caras hacia la lluvia normalmente ocultan sus caras.

Las chicas comunes y sosas usan maquillaje.

Jessica usa bastante inclusive en este lugar tan húmedo la vi retocarse en clases mientras hablaba conmigo pero Bella nunca usaba maquillaje bueno no debería, tampoco le hace falta… las palabras de mi madre resonaron en mi cabeza.

_La industria de los cosméticos gana billones al año de mujeres que tratan de cambiar su piel con ello me parecen que deberían tener más confianza en sí mismas._

Ella tenía la piel tan lisa y perfecta que dudo por un momento que si quiera conozca el significado del maquillaje además que sus labios coralinos se veían muy apetecibles sin esas cosas brillosas y pegajosas que no sé cómo demonios la llaman las chicas.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto sacándome de mis cavilaciones abrí levemente los ojos pero negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

— no, nada… solo quería agradecerte —

— no tienes porque — se encogió de hombros.

Revise mi nivel de _chico malo_ y era suficiente para que aguantara la humillación en el peor de los casos.

— De modo que iras… este sábado quiero decir — balbucee un poco nervioso y esperanzado, quería que viniera y que lo hiciera conmigo aunque me parecía improbable tenía que decírselo.

Éramos amigos ¿No? Los amigos siempre hacen estas cosas ¿No? Aunque no me la imaginaba como el resto de las chicas que irían a la excursión, ella no pertenecía al mismo mundo, pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera ir y que lo hiciera conmigo me llenaba más de entusiasmo que una oleada enorme.

— ¿A dónde vais a ir exactamente? —

— A La Push, al puerto — estudié su rostro intentado leerlo, sus ojos se entrecerraron y me miro por el rabillo del ojo sonriendo secamente.

— no creo que me hayan invitado Edward —

Fruncí el ceño.

— Acabo de hacerlo — dije resignado a su negativa no oficial.

— no creo que debamos presionar más a la podre de Jessica suficiente ha tenido entre los dos esta semana —soltó una risita — le puede dar un infarto por combustión espontánea — sus ojos centellaron y me fije que disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.

— Pobrecita Jessica — murmure distraído por la forma en que dijo _entre los dos._

Me gustaba fantasear por mi cuenta y que lo haya dicho _ella_ me gustaba más de lo conveniente.

Ya estábamos cerca del aparcamiento me desvié hacia la izquierda directo a mi camioneta, cuando sentí un tirón de mi mochila obligándome a detenerme.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — pregunto ofendida me gire perplejo y antes de que siquiera alejarme un paso me tomo del abrigo y me empezó a jalar para que caminara.

— Me voy a casa — explique aún más perplejo y enredándome con mis pies ya que me jalaba muy fuerte para ser una chica, me fije e íbamos directo a su auto.

— ¿Acaso no prestaste atención? Pensé que ya sabias que te iba a dejar en tu casa —

— ¡Whoa! ¿Qué? — chille.

— ¡No puedes manejar en tu estado! —

— ¿Qué estado? — volví a chillar.

Me seguía arrastrando y mientras más resistencia colocaba más fuerte me jalaba, estaba entre tratando de mantener el equilibrio y tratando de ver el momento que ella lo perdiera para sujetarla pero siendo muy ella no parecía ni tambalear.

_¡¿Cómo lo hacía?!_

— ¡Déjame Isabella! — me queje.

— Edward…—

— ¡Déjame! — seguí insistiendo.

Me sentía un estúpido.

Mi poco orgullo se fue en picaba como una torre de naipes.

Iba haciendo _eses_ sobre la acera y si lo viera un tercero estaría partiéndose de la risa era una de las escenas más humillantes y ridículas que he protagonizado en mi vida, llegamos al _Audi Cupe_ y cuando fue abrir la puerta del piloto me golpeo de lleno en el estómago arrancándome un gemido.

¡Demonios!

— ¿Estás bien? —

— ¡Sí! — solté colérico, me miro con dulzura y diversión al mismo tiempo y me cruce de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo puedo dejar que conduzcas así? — intento clavarme la mirada engatusadora pero ladee el rostro, mi camioneta lucia tan lejos en estos momentos, entrecerré los ojos calculando la distancia, estaba seguro que si corría llegaría a tiempo y me largaría de aquí.

Además que ella pudiera hacerlo todo montadas en esos lindos zapatos no quiere decir que pueda correr más que yo…

— estoy segura que eres todo un caballero y no dejarías a una chica llorando y _sola_ en su auto — enfatizo la palabra y la mire con recelo.

Ella tenía todo menos ganas de llorar, de hecho tenía una sonrisa triunfal que me sacaba de quicio, no podía dejar que me ganara ¿O sí? ¿Qué dirían Ethan y Kellan si me vieran en estos momentos? Oh… uh… quizá no dirían nada porque se estaría partiendo de la risa.

Yo me estaría partiendo de la risa si no fuera _yo_.

— ¿Por favor? — y se mordió la boca mientras su cuerpo daba leve saltitos haciendo que sus rizos se vieran comiquísimos el sonido de la torre fue opacado por la bruma que ese lindo y encantador gesto causo a mi cerebro.

—Eres tan insistente — refunfuñe resignado.

— ¡Esta abierto! — sonrió y entro al auto cerrando de un portazo.

Intente mantener el poco orgullo que me quedaba al entrar a _Audi_no tuve mucho éxito parecía un gato empapado y de mi cabello salían gotas de lluvia mojándome la cara.

— Esto es jodidamente innecesario — dije secamente — ¿Qué hay con mi camioneta? —

— Alguno de mis hermanos querrá manejarla… quizás Emmett — le restó importancia, manipulo los mandos con maestría y salió del aparcamiento — ¿Por qué no lo ves como la buena acción del día? Ya que tu acto caballeroso de hace rato salió truncado al resbalar — me cruce de brazos obstinadamente en silencio.

Estaba listo para castigarla con mi silencio incluso había seleccionado el mohín más enfadado que me salía pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad burbujeo.

— _¿Claro de luna?_— pregunte sorprendido.

— ¿Conoces Debussy? — ella sonrió parecía estar sorprendida también.

— heee… si — balbucee mirándome las manos no hacía falta revelar ese secreto así que opte por algo más sencillo — mi madre adora la música clásica, esta canción es una de mis favoritas—sonreí empuñando las manos.

Mis dedos se movían por sí solos.

— También es uno de mis favoritos — miramos al frente y cada uno sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

La música era relajante y me pareció cosa de muchos días la cólera de hace solo uno minutos, la lluvia borraba todo y solo veía manchas grises y verdes, me fije en que nos movíamos muy rápido pero el auto era tan estable y firme que no le di importancia.

_Estúpido y genial Audi Cupe._

— ¿Cómo es tu madre? — me pregunto de repente.

— Se parece mucho a mí —

— ¿Enserio? Tienes mucho de Anthony — la mire de refilón con curiosidad.

— bueno es cierto tengo casi todo de Anthony pero mi color de cabello es de ella y mis ojos también son de ella, es bastante guapa cosa que no herede de ella — me reí un poco y ella alzo las cejas — mucho más sociable y valiente que yo, eso tampoco lo herede, extrovertida y una cocinera impredecible por no decir extravagante y por fortuna eso tampoco lo herede — suspire con una sonrisita — es mi mejor amiga… — mi vos se desvaneció.

— ¿Extrañas a tu mama? —su incredulidad al formular la pregunta me dejo confundido.

— si la extraño mucho —

— eres un chico —

— Gracias por aclarármelo — dije sarcástico ella se rio y negó con la cabeza.

— me refiero a que no muchos admiten eso usualmente siempre son…—

— _¿chicos malos? _— me burle y ella sonrió con disculpa pero asintió — vale yo si lo admito además ¿Por qué no lo aria? He estado toda mi vida con ella es algo más que lógico — me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Seguro que no eres valiente? — me miro de refilón no entendí su pregunta pero cuando estuve a punto pedir explicación hablo: — Edward ¿Cuántos años tienes? — por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, su vos contenía un tono de frustración.

Detuvo el auto y entonces comprendí que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

— Diecisiete — respondí confuso.

— No los aparentas — me reprocho haciendo que riera — ¿Qué? — inquirió curiosa de nuevo.

Suspire.

¿Quién será más curioso ella o yo?

— Mi madre dice que nací al contrario — ladeo la cabeza confundida y volví a reír lucia bastante adorable —hay una película en la que el protagonista nace siendo viejo y se vuelve joven mientras crece pues técnicamente eso es lo que dice Liz, que nací viejo y que cada año empezaba a convertirme en un inmaduro — me pase las manos por el cabello — aunque no sé si creerle son contadas con dos dedos las cosas inmaduras que he hecho y perdí la cuenta de cuantas ha hecho ella… en fin, alguien tenía que ser el adulto —

— ¿Cuáles son esas cosas inmaduras? —

No me gustaba hablar de eso así que le respondí con otra cosa:

— Tú no pareces mucho a una adolescente de instituto —

Torció el gesto y cambio de tema.

— en ese caso ¿Por qué tu mamá esta con Charlie? — me sorprendió que recordara el nombre ya que solo lo había dicho una vez hace un par de meses.

— Mi madre tiene…— me tome un respiro y busque la mejor explicación que se me ocurría — un espíritu muy joven y creo que Charlie la hace sentirse mucho más joven —sacudí la cabeza — en cualquier caso está loca por él — aun después de tanto tiempo esa atracción suponía un misterio para mí.

— ¿Lo apruebas? —

— eso no tiene importancia quiero que sea feliz y si Charlie la hace feliz entonces mi opinión es irrelevante —

— eso es muy lindo de tu parte… me pregunto…— murmuro reflexiva.

— ¿El qué? —

— ¿Ella se pondría en tu misma posición? — abrí mis ojos levemente y concentre toda mi atención.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Supongo — susurre — pero ella es la madre debe de ser un poquito más diferente —

— ¿Entonces tiene que gustarle a ella? —

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Sonreí ampliamente — ¿Cómo de ninguna chica hippie, gótica o una prostituta? —

— supongo que son buenas definiciones —

— ¿Cuál es la tuya? —

Pero ignoro mi pregunta.

— ¿Crees que le puedo gustar? — el tenue rastro de una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, mi respiración se tranco un par de veces.

— Oh, uh, sí, claro que si — balbucee pasándome las manos por el cabello.

— ¿No crees que pueda asustarla? —

— ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? — fruncí el ceño confundido y ella se mordió la boca esperando mi respuesta como si de verdad hubiera pero no podía hallarla, Isabella independientemente de todo lo que piense de ella, me parece una chica linda.

Y no todas me parecen chicas lindas.

Entonces a mi mente llegaron varias imágenes y la más reciente fue en la acera con Jessica y la otra chica… y comprendí a lo que se refería.

—creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones — dije al fin.

— ¿Yo te doy miedo? — su rostro pareció repentinamente serio y sus ojos se abrieron con alarma.

Me reí.

— No para nada — la sonrisa volvió aparecer en su rostro haciendo que se la devolviera ¿Cómo podía darme miedo ella? Es algo tan absurdo — bueno ¿vas a contarme de tu familia? Es más interesante que la mía —

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — pregunto en guardia.

— ¿te adoptaron los Cullen? —

— Si —

— ¿Tus padres? —

— murieron —

— Lo siento —

—Fue hace mucho y los recuerdo de forma confusa — sus dedos tamborilearon en el volante —Carlisle y Esme han sido mis padres durante mucho tiempo no hay mejores personas que ellos — sonrió con orgullo y sus ojos brillaron un poco, seria estúpido preguntarle si los quería se notaba a kilómetros, lanzo una mirada al reloj y la poca chispa que había en sus dorados ojos se apagó — me tengo que ir mis hermanos se van a _cabrear_ bastante si me esperan bajo la lluvia — sonreí por la palabra.

— Supongo que debes irte — deduje y me felicite por ser tan inteligente.

— Oh si —

_Pero yo no quiero salir del auto._

— Tendrás tu camioneta antes de que Anthony llegue — aseguro.

— Claro porque corre el riesgo de que se la roben — bromee y ella rio quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara.

— diviértete en la playa… espero que consigas esa enorme ola que tanto quieres— me deseo dulcemente mientras miraba la cortina de lluvia afuera.

— ¿No te veré mañana? —Negó con la cabeza — ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? — un amigo puede preguntar eso ¿No? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir la decepción.

—mis hermanas y yo adelantaremos el fin de semana iremos a Chicago para una sesión de compras — torció los ojos y ladee la cabeza — pero Emmett y Jazz me llevaran de excursión por los bosques después que mi papá se una a mis hermanas — por alguna extraña razón parecía más emocionada con el plan de sus hermanos que con el de sus hermanas.

Así que no me aguante y le pregunte:

— ¿No te gusta ir de compras? — la incredulidad se deslizo por mi vos y ella me miro con diversión.

— En realidad… no, mis hermanas son adicta así que me toca colocar mi mejor cara de felicidad aunque parezca constipada — me reí — solo mi madre me salva dejándome ir antes —

De por si me ya me obsesiona con lo poco que se de ella y que me diga que prefiere que la piquen cositas de dudosa procedencia en vez de estar en un aire acondicionado con miles de tarjetas con ilimitada extensión me hace obsesionarme aún más.

¿Es necesario que Isabella Cullen sea la excepción a todo?

—Bueno entonces espero que te diviertas y…— intentaba simular entusiasmo pero me salía patético así que trate de bromear — ¿Suerte, quizás? — sonrió con esos labios coralinos viéndose más que perfectos… apetecibles.

Su hermoso rostro de ángel se giró hacia mí y empleo todo el poder de su ardiente mirada dorada.

— Edward — y una chispa de preocupación brillo en sus ojos — ¿sabes surfear bien? — la mire sin entender pero asentí — ¿Seguro? —

— cuando quieras lo compruebas — replique ofendido por su falta de confianza se acercó a mi haciendo que me paralizara y me tomo del bolsillo de mi abrigo jalándome hacia ella.

Mi respiración se incrementó y sentí el corazón en la garganta.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —susurro con sus grandes ojos hermosamente dulces y rogantes.

Asentí idiotizado tratando de doblar la seguridad en el filtro que estaba entre mi cerebro y mi boca.

— No es para ofender tu orgullo de _chico malo_— fruncí el ceño— pero pareces una de esas personas que _buscan_ y _atraen_ los accidentes trata de no caerte en un arrecife ¿De acuerdo? — me atrajo más cerca de ella y curvo la comisura de su boca soltando un respiro.

Obligue a que mis ojos no vieran esas lindas pecas porque estaba seguro que ella no pensaría que estaba viendo sus pecas sino sus pechos que es, uh, bueno, técnicamente lo mismo.

Asentí sin poder hablar.

Se alejó esbozando una de esas malévolas sonrisas haciendo que mi desvalimiento desapareciera y tradujera sus aparentemente dulces y amables palabras: _como no estaré para jugar a la princesa que no necesita príncipe trata de no hacer algo estúpido ¿De acuerdo?_

— Veré que puedo hacer Isabella — contesté bruscamente mientras salía del _Audi_ de un salto y la lluvia me golpeaba con fuerza.

Cerré de un sonoro portazo mandando los malditos modales de caballerismo a la mismísima mierda pero eso no pareció afectarle ya que Isabella seguía sonriendo cuando desapareció de mi vista.

**¿Qué les pareció nuestro dulce Eddie?**

**¿No es una monada?**

**¿Reviews? **


	6. Chapter 6

Como ya sabrán los personajes no son míos y la historia de un 100% un 40% es de mi invención y lo demás es de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 6**

No esperaba el viernes con especial entusiasmo, solo consistía en resumir mi vida sin expectativas.

La colmena de chismes estaba en su mejor zumbido, por supuesto.

Mike había intentado sacarme algo de todo lo que ocurrió ayer y no me dejo en paz en clase de Trigonometría y le grite entonces él me grito de vuelta y por ultimo nos mandaran al aula de castigo, ya para la hora del almuerzo estábamos bien de nuevo y siguió con las malditas preguntas:

— ¿Qué pasa con Bella Cullen? —

— ¿Qué pasa de qué? —

— ¿Qué quería Edward? ¡Vamos hombre, responde! — bufe maquinando algo que pudiera decirle.

— No lo sé — dije al fin — en realidad no fue al grano —

— en el almuerzo parecías cabreado —

— ¿Si? — Mantuve el rostro inexpresivo — pues no le gusta _Social Distorsión_ y le pareció gracioso molestarme — me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y él parecía frustrado porque no le daba detalles.

— ¿Qué quería cuando te fue a buscar al gimnasio? —

— hay tampoco fue al grano —

— ¡Pero si te siguió hasta afuera! — se quejó haciendo que me fuera difícil no preguntarle nada yo en realidad no me había dado cuenta que me había seguido hasta afuera, quizás porque estaba más al pendiente de buscar algo donde meter la cabeza por si vomitaba…

— Oh, uh, se disculpó — farfulle sin interés.

— ¿Solo eso? —

— También le gusta _Claro de Luna_— volví a encogerme de hombros y soltó un gritito nada masculino lleno de frustración.

Me obligue a no reírme porque me delataría.

Albergaba esperanzas de que pudiera verla así supiera que no estaría en el pueblo ni siquiera cerca de sus alrededores cuando entre a la cafetería en compañía de Mike y Jessica mire hacia la mesa donde suele sentarse y gemí decepcionado al ver que solo estaban Jasper y Emmett con las cabezas juntas y hablándose entre sí.

Se acabó el almuerzo y aparte de que me sentía terriblemente irritado las miradas nada agradables que me andaba Tyler no me dejaban si quiera pasar la irritación con el tema de la excursión de mañana, no sabía que andaba mal con él, solo lo ignore hasta que lo oí murmurar algo a Jessica:

— ¿Por qué Eddie se sienta con los plebeyos? — Dijo con desdén — debería sentarse con los Cullen de ahora en adelante — era claro que me detestaba y como no lo conocía lo suficiente para decirle unas cuantas cosas un poco más insultantes me limite a ignorarlo.

— es mi amigo y se sienta conmigo… digo con nosotros —le replico Jessica con algo más que posesividad me sorprendió su lealtad y quizás debería ser menos brusco con ella.

Anthony parecía emocionado porque fuera de excursión y creo que se sentía culpable por dejarme solo pero ya sabía yo que eran demasiados años formando los mismo hábitos ¿Por qué tendría que cambiarlos? Además no es como si yo quisiera que los cambiara.

— Anthony —

— dime Eddie —

— ¿Conoces los bosques de Chicago? — pregunte por casualidad.

— algo, tengo unos colegas por haya ¿Por qué? —

— Algunos amigos hablaron de eso, por todo el tema de la excursión — me encogí de hombros.

— Oh pues… no sé porque relució ese bosque — se pasó la mano por los cabellos — no se acampa mucho mayormente es bastante espeso y abundan todo tipo de animales, incluso pumas y osos —

— ¿Pumas y osos? —

— Sí, hay unos cuantos pumas por ahí, no es un sitio muy recomendable a menos que haya algo turístico con instructores y esas cosas —

— ¿Cómo posadas? —

— Aja, como eso mismo — asentí y cambio de tema a un juego muy importante que había mañana.

Eso era de lo que más soltura hablábamos, sobre deportes, jugadores y resultados en los que no todo el tiempo coincidíamos ya que para un poco más de mala suerte Anthony le iba al _Real Madrid_ y yo al _Barcelona_ a veces me pregunto que fuera hecho mi papá de haber tenido una hija…

Me puse una almohada en la cabeza.

Pretendía dormir más pero unos brillos amarillos me obstruían el paso para caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia… abrir los ojos de golpe ¿Brillos amarillos? Me levante, abrí la ventana y efectivamente, allí estaba el sol.

Era muy bajo y no tan cercano como lo recordaba pero era una enorme pelota de fuego amarillo que despedía calor y con eso me conformaba.

Me puse mi gorra de los _Lakers _hacia atrás, me encarame encima de una silla para bajar mi esqueí de arriba del closet y salí al encuentro de una de mis cosas más favoritas.

El sol.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin andar en un esqueí que me pareció algo lejano sentí un pinchazo de nostalgia por mi vida anterior pero rápidamente lo supere y me concentre en el viendo azotando mi cara.

La tienda deportiva del papá de Mike quedaba al extremo norte del pueblo pero no me importaba recorría distancias mucho más lejos en L.A cuando llegue reconocí a muchos de los chicos que iban como a Dina y Conner que estaban al lado Angela, Mike estaba flaqueado por Erick y Tyler y otros tres chicos al cual uno se fue de golpe al piso porque intento quitarme el balón ayer y no me fue difícil esquivarlo.

— ¡Viniste! — grito Jessica encantada atrayendo la atención de todos que alzaron las cejas al ver donde iba montado.

Pero Tyler y el tipo ese me miraron con desdén y susurraron algo como _estúpidos citadinos_ haciendo que rodara los ojos y me bajara del esquí para acercarme a Jessica, hoy iba a ser uno de los días en que tendré que buscar mi paz interna.

— te dije que lo haría — le recordé con una sonrisa.

— ¿No te dije que aria sol? — Asentí — me gusta tu squeivor, está bastante mono ¿Me enseñaras a montarlo algún día? —

— Claro cuando quieras — sonrió satisfecha y me reí de lo fácil que era hacer feliz a Jessica.

— Solo falta Lee y Samantha — ahora ya recuerdo el nombre de su novia — a menos que, tú hayas invitado a alguien — agrego.

— No — mentí.

Aunque albergaba las esperanzas de que Isabella se apareciera por aquí, como veía a Mike mirándonos ceñudo me fui hasta ellos y los salude Mike quiso lucirse en que también podía montarlo (sospechaba que era más por impresionar a Jessica) consiguiendo caerse al piso de culo y golpearse la cabeza con el esquí, todavía no sé cómo logro eso.

Todos los que estábamos ahí nos partimos de la risa.

Entramos a La Push y me quede impresionado ante semejante paisaje tan bonito, baje la ventanilla y la brisa soplaba con fuerza trayendo el familiar olor a saldo, todo me resultaba tan terriblemente familiar que me dio un ataque de ansiedad y saque la cabeza para llevar aire y poder calmarme (puse como excusa que la _Suburban_ resultaba un tanto claustrofóbico) en cuanto vi las olas enormes y majestuosas la necesidad de llorar como un idiota hizo acto de presencia realmente no sabía cuanto extrañaba el mar hasta ahora que vuelvo tener algo parecido.

Llegamos donde siempre se sentaban y todos los chicos nos fuimos a recoger leña para el fuego.

—supongo que ya has visto una fogata de madera varada en la playa — comento Jessica.

— miles de veces, pero eso nunca le ha quitado la magia que produce — sonreí y encendí la fogata con un encendedor que me presto Erick.

Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez y un hermoso color azul salió despedido de la fogata en forma de tipi, todas las chicas se sentaron aparte a chismorrear y como Jessica lo había prometido había traído las tablas para surf sin esperar a nada me quite la camisa y los jeans y cogí una pero antes de que corriera directo al mar alguien me agarro del brazo, gire mi rostro y era Jessica.

Su expresión me hizo cohibirme un momento y luego asustarme.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte desconcertado abría y cerraba la boca sin habla mire hacia atrás y las chicas estaban igual que ellas pero los chicos ya se me habían adelantado y veía a Mike tratando de montar una ola.

Rodé los ojos.

_Novato._

— tu… tu… — balbuceo.

— ¿Yo qué? — insistí saltando en mí mismo sitio.

—Tu gorra — logro decir y por primera vez alzo sus ojos a los míos —se te va a dañar creo que deberías dejarla junto con... el resto de tu ropa — negué con la cabeza.

—no te preocupes nunca se me perdió y está en definitiva no será la primera vez —sonreí y me solté con un poco más de esfuerzo y antes de que me dijera otra cosa salte al agua.

No sé porque se sorprendían tanto ¿Es la primera vez que ven a un chico con el torso al descubierto? Realmente era espeluznante la manera en que me miraban este pueblito puede resultar tan mojigato y con bastantes tabús.

Como estaba fuera de forma me canse un poquito en remar hasta donde estaban los demás chicos todos con trajes de buzos tan pegados que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación reprimí una sonrisa y Mike me miro con irritación.

— ¿Qué hay con tu traje? — pregunto bruscamente.

— ¿Mi traje? — pregunte desconcertado sentándome en la tabla y esperando al pendiente de una ola para surfear.

— Si, uno iguales a estos — señalo lo que cargaban todos los chicos incluyendo a un amigo de Lee — ¿Por qué no tienes uno? — no pude más y me reí.

— ¿De verdad piensas que en L.A usamos esos? — Todos fruncieron el ceño y Tyler casi me asesina con la mirada — eso es para algunos que se les da la gana usarlo ni siquiera en las competencias los piden y realmente yo no me iba a tapar del sol estando como está ahorita… pido esa ola que viene ahí —salí en busca de la ola para montarla cuando escuche algo que me hizo tapar la boca para no reírme:

— ¡Todo es por tu culpa Mike! — Chillo Tyler — ¿En que estaban pensado cuando nos escribiste ese correo? ¡Él se ve jodidamente normal y nosotros parecemos _sushi_! —

Había una sola palabra para describir el día de hoy.

¡Perfecto!

A pesar que el agua estaba un poquito más fría de lo que estaba acostumbrado no le di importancia el flujo de adrenalina que me recorría cada vez que montaba una ola hacia alguna pirueta o pasaba mis manos por un túnel era algo que me hacía calentar la sangre.

Los chicos eran un tanto buenos, se defendían sí, pero no llegaban a mi nivel por mucho que Tyler intentara joderme con sus comentarios ácidos, Erick era bastante agradable y fue el único que no se creó una competencia y me pido unos consejos logrando mejorar solo un poco, el amigo de Lee también era bueno y dio caso omiso a los demás y se me acerco a hablarme también para pedirme consejos.

Nos dio hambre y a pesar que no tenía ganas de salir del agua mi estómago gruñía sin parar, las chicas ya habían llegado de su caminata por los bosques y se habían traído compañía, al acércanos pude ver el lacio y reluciente cabello negro y la piel cobriza de los recién llegados, como yo, algunos andaban solo con bermudas haciendo que los chicos bufaran y se quejaran.

Angela no los presento a todos y Erick y yo nos echamos en la arena alrededor de la fogata y me di cuenta que una chica (que parecía bastante joven para andar sola) alzo la vista en cuanto nuestros nombres se pronunciaron.

— ¿Otra admiradora? — codeo Erick burlón mientras se reía le di un zape y le quite el sándwiches de pavo por primera vez estaba apenado en vez de furioso que fuera resultado en el caso de que lo dijera Mike.

Erick realmente me caía bien.

Todo lo que pude comprender que había otra chica que se llamaba Jessica y que la chica joven respondía al nombre de Maggie, resultaba relajante estar con Erick no era uno de los que sentían la necesidad de llenar el espacio así que me dejo vagar en mi mente de forma tranquilo.

Resultaba inquietante pensar en Forks ahora que me encontraba como en algún tipo de sueño solo que con un poco menos de color, algunas imágenes sobresalían con mayor claridad que las demás mientras que en otras ocasiones cada segundo era relevante y se graban de forma permanente en mi mente.

Sabía porque la diferencia y eso me perturbaba.

Después de comer todos se esparcieron yo entraría de nuevo al agua así que tenía que esperar como unos veinte minutos, los demás se fueron a otra expedición por el bosque, Jessica con Mike como su sombra, se fueron a la tienda de la aldea con algunos nativos y el resto de paseo o hacían cabrilla en la orilla de la playa.

Para cuando mire de nuevo a mí alrededor solo me había quedado con Lauren y Tyler que jugueteaban con un reproductor de música, tres adolescentes de la reserva incluyendo a la jovencita llamada Maggie y al más adulto que había actuado de portavoz.

A los pocos minutos vi a Maggie caminar hasta mí y sentarse en el espacio donde estaba Erick, a pesar de su edad (que no le calculaba más de quince) tenía una belleza exótica digna de una nativa de los cuentos de _Phocahontas_, su piel era sedosa de un lindo color rojizo y sus ojos a pesar del color negro eran muy brillantes y grandes increíblemente bonitos, su cabello era largo negro azabache hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus labios carnosos y finos.

Ella realmente era una linda chica nativa.

— tu eres Eddie Mesen ¿Cierto? — suspire torciendo la boca aquello había estropeado la primera impresión que me había dado la jovencita.

— Me llamo Edward y solo Edward — corregí sintiéndome como en el primer día.

— Me llamo Maggie Black — me tendió una de sus delicadas manos con un gesto amistoso — tu compraste el auto de mi papá —

— Mmm…— musite aliviado mientras le estrechaba la mano — eres el hija de Billy creo debería acordarme de ti —

— Oh no, no — negó con la cabeza — no lo creo yo soy el Benjamín de mi familia pero quizás si deberías acordarte de mis hermanas Rebecca y Rachel —

— ¡Ah sí! ¡Ya las recuerdo! — dije de pronto.

Anthony y Billy nos habían abandonado juntos muchas veces para mantenernos ocupados mientras pescaban esa era una de las ideas más estúpidas que se le podían haber ocurrido a Anthony, así que para vengarme por dejarme con niñas que me miraban feo y me amenazaban con maquillarme y córtame el cabello las convide a jugara la guerra solo que fui un poco brusco con ellas ya que una resulto mi caballo y la otra mi enemiga.

Desde ese entonces Anthony no me llevo más de pesca.

— ¿Han venido? — inquirí viendo a las chicas que estaban al borde del mar a ver si podía reconocerlas.

Ese día fue la última vez que las vi, no estaban muy contentas conmigo (de hecho sus sacadas de lengua fueron muy crueles) temía que me arrojaran algo o que les dijeran a los nativos para que me patearan hasta morir.

— No, Rachel está estudiando en la universidad de Washington y Rebecca se casó con un surfista samoano y ahora vive en Hawái — ¡Vaya que suerte, Hawái! Pero estaban un poco atónito, las gemelas apenas tenían un año mayor que yo — ¿Y si les funcia el monovolumen? — pregunto cambiando de tema.

— va genial me gusta mucho — estrecho los ojos como si intentara ver si miento pero a la final rio.

— Como digas, pero es bastante lento — volvió a reír — salte en mi cama y anduve todo el día cantando cuando Anthony lo compro, mi papá no me fuera dejado construir otro auto mientras tuviéramos ese — ladee la cabeza confundido.

¿Acaso dijo _construir_? Ella pareció notar mi confusión porque las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron y bajo la vista con un suave color rosáceo en las mejillas que fuera sido un poco difícil de notar de no haber estado tan al pendiente de ella.

— Yo fabrico autos — se cruzó de brazos y sonrió por lo bajo — es bastante entretenido cuando dispongo de tiempo libre — se encogió de hombros pero estaba verdaderamente asombrado.

— Me parece muy genial de tu parte — dije al fin con una sonrisa — no todas las chicas les gusta la mecánica —

— ¡Y no sé porque! — Se quejó haciendo un mohín bastante cómico logrando que riera — ¿No sabrás por casualidad donde puedo conseguir un cilindro maestro para un _Volkswagen Rabbit_ del ochenta y seis? — pregunto jocosamente luciéndose un poquito.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

— un modelo muy bonito… — mire lo delicada que era y supe que ese auto se le vería muy mono —… pero no el ultimo cilindro que vi fue el de mi amigo Ethan haya en L.A tenía un _Fork_ se lo ayude a colocar justo antes de venirme aquí —

— vaya que lastima…—

— Pero si consigo uno te avisare… así que puedo llamarte por si me da flojera de arreglar mi camioneta — comente a modo de broma.

— ¡Claro! —Exclamo entusiasta — ¿Quién crees que mantenía al monovolumen como está ahora? No me fuera desecho de él si tan solo pasara los cien kilómetros —

— Oh vamos no es tan lento — objete sabiendo que era mentira pero ella me miro entre divertida e irritada y me dio risa.

— ¿Has intentado pasar de los setenta? —

— No —

— Pues bien no lo hagas — esbozo una amplia sonrisa que a regañadientes le devolví sin duda la chica sabía lo que decía tenía que reconocérselo pero no podía dejarme ganar.

— Eso lo mejora en casos de accidentes — alegue en defensa de mi auto y por la satisfacción de tener la última palabra.

— Vale tienes algo de razón — admitió entre risas — dudo que un tanque pueda contra ese viejo dinosaurio —exhibió una sonrisa radiante y me contemplo más fijamente.

De nuevo me sentí cohibido por la mirada que me dedico (haciéndome pensar que debería colocarme una camisa) y no fui el único que se dio cuenta.

— ¿Conoces a Eddie, Maggie? — pregunto Tyler desde el otro lado del fuego siendo muy insolente.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Hemos sabido uno del otro desde que nací — comento entre risas y volvió a sonreírme pero esta vez no se la devolví Tyler realmente se estaba luciendo en agotar mi paciencia.

— ¡Qué bien! — Dijo con hipocresía — Eddie — me llamo con sorna y gruñí — le estaba contando a Lauren que es una lástima que ninguno de los Cullen haya venido ojala alguien los fuera invitado — su expresión preocupada no era nada convincente.

— ¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Cullen? — pregunto el mayor de los chicos de la reserva Tyler bufo irritado y yo sonreí burlón era obvio que quería que lo insultara o que le siguiera la corriente.

_¡Ja! ¡Idiota!_

— ¿Los conoces? — le pregunto en gesto condescendiente claro porque era obvio que podían patearle el trasero mucho mejor que yo sin contar que ese idiota solo le llegaba por el hombro al enorme tipo ese.

— Los Cullen no vienen aquí — respondió en tono que daba el tema por zanjado ignorando la pregunta de Tyler, que quito su vista de él para darle toda su atención a Lauren que le decía algo sobre un CD.

— ¿Aun te sigue volviendo loco Forks? — pregunto Maggie.

— yo no quisiera escuchar eso si fuera tu — hice una mueca y me sonrió con comprensión.

La aptitud de ese chico me dejo una extraña impresión que intente ignorar.

Decidí que era hora de volver al agua, me levante haciendo un ademan de despedida y cogí la tabla para correr al mar, hice unas cuantas piruetas pero seguía dándole vueltas al breve comentario de los Cullen.

Me senté en la tabla (ya que estaba acostado mirando el cielo) y estreche los ojos hasta ver al tipo que estaba sentado frente a la hoguera pero no parecía mirar a las personas con quien hablaba, él había dicho que los Cullen no venían aquí y eso en otras palabras significaba que tenían prohibido hacerlo.

_¿Por qué?_

Barajeé varias posibilidades mientras volvía al ataque de una ola y a juzgar por las demás que había surfeado esta era la más agresiva y grande.

Sonreía con excitación.

Remaba fuerte y rápido y cuando me fui a quitar el agua de la cara descubrí a alguien queriendo robarme la ola, fruncí el ceño y un gruñido se escapó de mis labios mientras remaba con más fuerza y confirmaba que el tipo efectivamente ¡Se estaba robando mi ola! Eso no podía permitirlo ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Era tan jodidamente idiota! Todo surfista así sea novato sabía que cuando una ola le partencia a alguien no podía surfearla ¡Era la única maldita regla de oro!

Y si él no seguía las reglas entonces yo tampoco.

Me puse de pie tan rápido como calcule en la dirección que se dirigía me fui contra él y me incliné un poco más para agarrar más velocidad, me desconcertó un poco la finura de su cuerpo, el agua no me dejaba ver bien y estaba tan cabreado que tampoco me intereso lo que si podía distinguir es que miraba para todos lados menos lo que estaba haciendo y justo cuando me lanzaba para tumbarnos de las tablas… descubrí que no era un _él._

Caímos al agua.

Sentí como mi gorra se desprendía de mi cabeza vagamente la vi dar vueltas y alejarse justo como estaba haciéndolo yo, empeche a botar el aire que tenía y presione los labios con firmeza para no expulsar más aire deje que la ola pasara y cuando fui a subir, no pude.

¡Mierda!

Baje la vista y el cordón que me sujetaba al tobillo (y la que permitía que la tabla no se me fuera lejos) se había atorado en una piedra, mantuve la calma y baje para tratar de sacarla.

En mi forcejeo había puesto la mano en la piedra y había tirado logrando cortarme gemí botando todo el oxígeno que me quedaba pero ya me había liberado y subí a la superficie con rapidez, alce la mano mientras nadaba hacia la tabla, me acosté limpiándome la sangre que chorreaba y empuñándola dándole unos minutos para que se cerrara la herida.

Volví a gemir.

Ardía hasta la madre.

— ¡Lo siento! — grito _ella_.

— ¿Qué mierda sientes? — Le grite de vuelta sentándome de golpe — ¿Casi haberme matado? ¡Estas jodidamente loca si piensas…! — y me calle al ver a Maggie flotando con una tabla de las de Jessica su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta y cargaba la parte de arriba de su bikini… con mi gorra en su cabeza.

Ella sonreía con evidente diversión y yo fruncí el ceño recordando mi cólera y mirando mi gorra que le quedaba bastante bien para ser una mujer además que casi nunca me había gustado que una mujer tuviera gorra, pienso que no deberían usarla y no es por ser machista pero a la mujer uno de sus atractivos más sobresalientes tiene que ser el cabello.

— Lo siento — repitió mirando hacia arriba como si pudiera ver la gorra y volviendo sus ojos a mí —no vi que esa ola debió ser solo tuya—

— Exacto esa ola debió ser _solo mía_— sonrió radiante y se acercó a mi extendiendo su mano.

— ¿Tregua? —

— ¿Por qué debería? — estreche los ojos con recelo.

— Porque al contrario de ti yo lo hice sin intención y tu _si_ quisiste matarme así que debemos estar a mano — ¡Rayos! ¡Es una chica lista!

A regañadientes se la estreche.

— surfeas bien para ser tan amargado — comento burlona.

— tu también surfeas bien para ser una niña — ella rio negando con la cabeza y bufe al no conseguir lo que quería y eso era cabrearla.

Suspire.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo flotando en el agua, ella me había traído de vuelta lo que dijo el tipo enorme y que quería ignorar a toda costa, mire hacia abajo, para ser tan profundo era bastante cristalino y podía observase la diversa vida marina que había en el fondo.

Era todo un acuario natural.

Una estrella dorada estaba agarra, inmóvil, a una roca y la luz la hacía incluso más refulgente y brillante de lo que ya era, suspire con pesar y me pregunte que estaría haciendo Isabella si estuviera en estos momentos aquí tratando de imaginarme que me diría.

— Enserio lo siento Edward — se disculpó de nuevo y salté por lo cerca que había sonado — solo surfeare una más y me voy lo prometo —

La mire y tenía un leve puchero de disculpa incluso la hacía parecer mucho más chica de lo que debería ser y entonces como si fuera una iluminación me llego un plan que puede que sea estúpido pero deseaba que esta niña no tuviera muchos pretendientes a pesar de lo bonita que era.

— ¿Quieres quedarte un rato solo flotando? — Pregunte mientras intentaba imitar la forma en la que Bella me miraba a través de las pestañas — para que me compenses por lo obvio — sabía que no iba a causar el mismo efecto pero ella abrió mucho sus ojitos negros y asintió.

Me acerque más y nuestras tablas se tocaban, la temperatura estaba descendiendo y tenía que darme prisa.

— ¿De modo que tienes tus dulces dieciséis?— sonreí de lado y clave mis ojos en los de ella.

— acabo de cumplir quince — confeso adulada.

— Oh que bien —mi rostro se llenó de una falsa expresión de sorpresa — ¿El vestido era lindo? — negó con la cabeza y un color rosáceo se instaló en sus mejillas

— Nuestras celebraciones son un poco diferentes — rodo los ojos con fastidio — y más para mí — quise preguntar por qué pero estaba demasiado urgido por información.

— ¿Subes mucho a Forks? —

Frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron molestos.

Temí que haya dejado salir demasiada malicia y ofendida empezara remar hacia la orilla donde estaban unos cuantos chicos mirándonos curiosos y con algo de tensión, sobretodo el mayor.

Como no los conozco puedo deducir que estaban vigilándola o protegiéndola.

— No demasiado como quisiera — bufo — no me dejan salir mucho de la reservación además que tampoco tengo auto… quizás cuando lo haya terminado pueda escaparme y… uh, bueno también cuando obtenga el carne — añadió.

— ¿Quién era ese chico con el que hablaba Tyler? Parece bastante mayor para andar con nosotros — me incluí a propósito entre los más jóvenes para dejarle claro que la prefería a ella.

— Es Jacob y tiene diecinueve años — me informo — es uno de mis amigos y… niñera — soltó a regañadientes con un gesto muy infantil no pude evitar reírme.

— ¿Niñera? —

— ¡Oh sí!—

— ¿Tu papá? —

— Mi papá — dijo como si fuera una blasfemia.

— ¿Y que era toda esa cháchara sobre que los Cullen no vienen aquí? — pregunte con toda la inocencia que me salía.

— Se supone que no deben acercarse a la reserva — desvió la mirada hacia la orilla de la playa y saludo a Jacob como tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Eso confirmaba lo que había oído.

— ¿Por qué no? —

— Se supone que no debo decir nada — se mordió el labio y me devolvió la mirada dudosa.

Me aferre a esa duda.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no se lo voy a decir a nadie — esbocé una sonrisa que se supone que debe ser coqueta y me pase las manos por el cabello eliminando el agua.

Creo que me estaba pasando ya que sus ojos se fueron a mi cuerpo, se abrieron más de lo normal y sus mejillas brillaron con un color rojo.

— ¿Te gustan las historias de miedo? — pregunto subiendo sus ojos y clavándomelos en los míos, su vos sonó un poco más profunda de lo que era.

— Me encantan Maggie — replique con entusiasmo esforzándome para engatusarla.

Empezó a jugar con el agua mientras movía sus manos y pies una sonrisa pendía de las comisuras de su boca y supe que iba intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera.

Me esforcé para que se notara todo el interés que sentía en mis ojos.

— ¿Conoces nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —Comenzó— me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los Quileutes —

— en realidad no — admití.

— una de nuestras leyendas afirma que descendemos de los lobos y que estos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos, la ley de nuestra tribu prohíbe matarlos —

» Y luego están la historia de los fríos.

— ¿Los fríos? — pregunte con curiosidad.

—Sí, la historia de los fríos es tan antigua como las de los lobos y algunas son mucho más recientes, de acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos, fue él quien sello el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras — entorno los ojos y jugueteo con el agua subiendo y bajando un pierna.

— ¿Tu tatarabuelo? — le anime.

— era el jefe dela tribu, como mi padre y ya sabes…—

— ¿Tu papá es jefe de la tribu? — estaba muy sorprendido sabía lo que eso significaba Anthony me contaba algunas cosas vagas sobre ellos y su amigo Billy… ella alzo sus ojos y asintió temerosa — O sea que técnicamente… tu eres… ¿La princesa de la reserva Quileute? —se mordió la boca y asintió entonces entendí porque tenía niñeras, no la dejaban salir casi de la reserva y su cumpleaños era diferente.

— ¿A qué esperas? — pregunto bruscamente.

— ¿Esperar qué? — inquirí desconcertado.

— Hacerme reverencia y tratarme de forma estúpida — movió sus manos de forma molesta y ladee la cabeza divertido.

— Yo no are eso — prometí pasándome las manos por el cabello aunque si me daba curiosidad y era algo intimidante estar ante una_ princesa_— seguirás siendo una chica normal si te gusta así —dije con la desenvoltura que fuera querido que me trataran cuando llegue.

Entendía porque actuaba a la defensiva.

Al menos yo tengo un consuelo de que lo mío se pasaría en unos cuantos días pero lo de ella es de por vida o sea ¡Una princesa! ¡Demonios con Forks! Como que si tiene sus cosas interesantes…

— no sabes cuánto —animo sonriendo.

— Pero tengo solo una pregunta —

Me miro con recelo.

— dispara —

— ¿Dónde está tu corona? — sonreí inocentemente y ella se rio negando con la cabeza.

— supongo que en alguna gaveta o en mi armario _debo_ llevarla por ley y no me gusta de por sí ya es difícil que me traten normal— se encogió de hombros y asentí satisfecho.

— ¿En que estábamos? — pregunte tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación anterior.

— En mi tatarabuelo — me recordó.

— Uh, ya — asentí.

— los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros, tú los llamarías licántropos —

— ¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo? —

— Solo uno — lo mire con avidez convirtiendo mi impaciencia en admiración pero creo que no lo noto sus manos jugaban con el agua y sus ojos parecían lejanos — los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente —

» No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que a mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos, no los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Me guiño un ojo.

— Si no eran peligrosos ¿Por qué…? — intente comprender al mismo tiempo que intentaba ocultar que me lo estaba tomando todo al pie de la letra.

— Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan — sonrió con maldad — nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla — su vos sonó mas amenazadora y con un matiz oscuro.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _'' civilizados ''_? —

— sostienen que no cazan hombres los sustituyen con animales —

Contaba hasta cien lentamente mientras que prestaba atención a la historia.

— ¿Y cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo? — mis vos sonaba causal.

_¡Benditos sea contar los números!_

— No — hizo una pausa dramática y ya yo andaba por el cincuenta y dos — son los _mismos_—

_¡Setenta y cinco! _

— ahora son más, un macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos, la tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, en tiempos de mis antepasados, él iba a y venia por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente — reprimió una sonrisa.

_¡Ochenta y ocho!_

— ¿Y qué son? ¿Qué _son_ los fríos? — sonrió sombríamente y sus ojos brillaron con una diversión terrorífica haciendo que por primera vez su rostro aniñado no lo fuera tanto.

— Bebedores de sangre — replico con vos estremecedora — tu gente los llama _vampiros _—

_¡Cien!_

Permanecí quieto solo moviéndome porque la marea lo hacia veía el mar sin terminarse y el cielo encapotarse lentamente sabía que de un momento a otro teníamos que salir del agua.

No sabía lo que reflejaba mi rostro pero la pequeña princesita soltó una carcajada encantada.

— ¡Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina! — acuso riendo todavía mas.

— eras perfecta narrando historias princesa — le felicite sin apartar la vista del mar y moviendo los pies.

— bueno el tema es bastante fantasioso ¿No? — su vos demostraba el poco crédito que le daba a toda la historia —me pregunto porque papá no quiere que hablamos de ello —

No podía controlar la expresión de mi rostro pero quise bromear.

— ¿Siempre rompes las reglas? — sonreí un poco.

— Mayormente — admitió con orgullo.

— ¿Princesa rebelde? —

— el término que suelo emplear es _adolecente común y corriente_— nos reímos y el sonido de una enorme ola rompiéndose me distrajo.

— no te delatare, no te preocupes, me llevare el secreto a la tumba — le prometí e inevitablemente un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo.

— ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos? — pregunto juguetona empujando levemente mi hombro con una de sus manos.

Yo aún no había apartado los ojos del mar por lo que me gire y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.

— No, para nada — negué con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa — eres muy buena contando historias de miedo, todavía tengo los pelos de punta —

— ¡Genial! — aplaudió dando saltitos pero desestabilizo la tabla y se cayó al agua, solté una risita y se la sostuve mientras intentaba montarse de nuevo — ¡Ugh! Trague agua salada — volví a reír y me sonrió divertida.

Era tan fácil hablar con Maggie.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos — le comunique una vez estaba encima de la tabla.

— ¡Oh! — Miro alrededor y asintió — tienes razón pero nos alcanza para unas cuantas olas más ¿Te animas? —

— Claro — empecé a remar pero me agarro uno de los pies haciendo que me girara a verla estaba de nuevo enfada — ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¿Me dejaras ganar? —

— ¿Qué? ¿Por ser una _princesa_? — estrecho los ojos y asintió, sonreí ampliamente — lo iba a hacer pero no porque fueras una princesa sino porque eres una chica soy un caballero que no se te olvide — soltó una risita — pero como eres la única chica que surfea por aquí no te dejare ganar ¿Qué pensare de este día cuando me acueste? — bromee pero sabía que esa pregunta iba totalmente en serio.

Satisfecha comenzamos a remontar las últimas olas del día.

Cuando el cielo estuvo encapotado decidimos que ya era hora de regresar a la orilla, salimos discutiendo quien había sido más rápido en pasar por los túneles y estaba a punto de golpearme con la tabla cuando le dije que después de todo era _toda una princesa_ si no fuera por Jessica:

— ¡Edward! — Grito aliviada mientras movía el brazo por encima de su cabeza — ¡Ahí estas! ¡Ven aquí! — enarque una ceja por lo demandante que sonaba.

— ¿Es tu novia? — pregunto Maggie alertada por los celos de la vos de Jessica, me sorprendió que resultase tan obvia.

— no, en definitiva, no — susurre guiñándole un ojo y comenzado a caminar en su dirección.

Sonrió encantada.

Le estaba tremendamente agradecida a Maggie y deseoso por hacerla feliz, me sentía culpable por haberla utilizado, pero ella en realidad me gustaba resulta fácil que Maggie Black fuera mi amiga.

— cuando tenga el carne…—

— y puedas escaparte deberías verme a Forks quizás podríamos salir alguna vez — anime sintiéndome miserable.

— Claro y cuando haga sol podrías pasearte por aquí y surfear —

— eso sería genial y ya tengo el permiso real no podrán echarme — bufo rondando los ojos y me reí jalándole un mechón de cabello.

Jessica llego hasta nosotros impaciente por reunirnos y Mike venía a paso más lentos detrás de ella, sus ojos estudiaron a Maggie y parecía satisfecha de que fuera solo una niña.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — demando a pesar de lo obvio, Maggie rio con burla y me aguante en darle otro jaloncito de cabello y eso obviamente no le gusto a Jessica.

— Maggie me contaba como aprendió surfear — le dije voluntariamente — ha sido muy interesante — sonreí a Maggie con afecto y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

— Bueno — medito Jessica al ver nuestra complicidad — estamos recogiendo y lloverá pronto —

— De acuerdo — suspire cambiando la tabla para el otro brazo — voy —

— Ha sido genial _volver_ a verte Edward — dijo Maggie picando a Jessica que casi la pulverizo con solo sus ojos.

— La próxima vez que baje Anthony a ver a Billy le prometo que iré a visitar su castillo, su alteza — moví la mano a modo de reverencia y me golpeo con la tabla gemí y ella sonrió satisfecha.

— ¿Eres la princesa? — chillo Jessica con los ojos como platos Maggie asintió mirándola raro — ¡Genial! — pateo el suelo y se giró para caminar a grandes zancadas.

Creo que la escuche murmurar algo como: _Primero una Cullen y luego una princesa, genial jodidamente genial._

Mike la miro raro también cuando lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para que caminara de regreso soltó un suspiro y la siguió como buen perrito faldero.

— Adiós Maggie — me despedí cogiendo su tabla.

— Adiós Edward —

— Uh… esto es mío — le quite mi gorra y le alborote los cabellos mientras soltaba risitas — gracias — dije de corazón me despidió con la mano y corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos o mejor dicho niñeros esperándolas para entrar a un sendero del oscuro bosque.

Me coloque mi ropa y me puse la gorra de frente ocultando mis ojos, me senté en medio de Eric y Lauren anunciando que ya había gozado la ventanilla (pero en realidad había comenzado llover y no quería verlo) Erick solo escuchaba música con su ¡Pod y Tyler se removió en el asiento delantero para captar la atención de Lauren.

Solo me quedaba una cosa.

Recline mi cabeza, baje más la gorra y luchaba para no pensar en nada con todas mis fuerzas.

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Espero que se hayan divertido… en particular me encanto que nuestra Maggie sea una pequeña princesita ¿Y que onda con Jessica? Pobrecita primero le toca una perfecta Cullen y luego una hermosa princesa la entiendo el porque debe de estar bastante frustrada… jajaja…**

**¿Reviews?**

**Nos vemos luego…**

**Les deseo lo mejor como que Edward Mesen se quite la ropa delante de ti y le guste como se te vea una gorra.**


	7. Chapter 7

Como ya sabrán los personajes no son míos y la historia de un 100% un 40% es de mi invención y lo demás es de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 7**

Subí a mi habitación sin cenar.

Registre mis jeans tirados en el piso hasta encontrar mi ¡Pod, busque la carpeta de _Metálica_ no era uno de mis favoritos prefería el rock pero necesitaba algo que me mantuviera ocupado, me acosté en mi cama con la cabeza hacia la ventana para que no me molestara la luz y me coloque una almohada en la cabeza.

Tenía el volumen tan alto que me dolieron los oídos.

Me concentre con mucha atención en la letra intentado entender la letra, ya para la tercera vez me sabia casi todo el estribillo de todas las canciones de la carpeta y sabia cuando entraba el solo de guitarra en cada una, siempre me ha gustado la guitarra pero no tanto como el piano…

Y funciono, las demoledoras canciones me impedían pensar, que era el objetivo del asunto… a la final termine cantándolas y haciendo como si tocara la guitarra.

Abrí mis ojos en un lugar conocido, en algún rincón de mi cerebro sabía que estaba soñando, reconocí el verde fulgor del bosque y el sonido de las olas rompiéndose en algún lugar cercano quise llegar hasta la playa intentando seguir el sonido pero entonces Maggie Black estaba allí, tiraba de mi mano, haciéndome retroceder hacia la parte más sombría del bosque.

— ¿Maggie? —

Tenía como una especie de vestido blanco por encima de sus rodillas de una tela muy suave, sus pies estaban descalzados y en su cuello había un collar tejido exquisitamente con un filoso e intimidante colmillo guindando, tiraba de mí con todas sus fuerzas pero yo no quería entrar a la negrura.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte abrumado por tanto pánico que demostraba su bonito rostro.

— ¡Corre Edward! ¡Tienes que correr! — susurraba aterrada mientras su mano volaba hasta el colmillo en su cuello.

— ¡Por aquí Edward! — reconocí la vos de Jessica que me llamaba desde el lúgubre corazón del bosque pero no podía verla.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte mientras me resistía a seguir a Maggie.

Maggie de repente convulsiono, su rostro se transformó en dolor y el colmillo en su cuello brillo con intensidad mientras caía al piso, su bonito vestido blanco fue desgarrado por ella misma y un grito abandono sus labios.

— ¡Maggie! — grite tratando agarrarla pero desapareció.

En su lugar apareció un lobo del pelaje blanco como la nieve lo único que resaltaba era que alrededor de su cuello había un collar cobrizo que tenía el colmillo guindando, los ojos del lobo eran negros, grandes y brillantes.

Me dio la espalda con una gracia solemne digna de la realeza y camino hacia la costa con el pelaje del dorso erizado y enseñando los grandes y filosos colmillos.

— ¡Corre Bella! — volvió a gritar Jessica a mis espaldas pero no me di la vuelta.

Estaba viendo fijamente una luz que venía hacia mí desde la playa.

Isabella apareció caminando demasiado rápido entre los árboles, su cabello se ondeaba en el aire y su cuerpos se movía con una gracia infinita la hacían ver muy hermosa, la piel le brillaba tenuemente y sus ojos se encontraban negros, peligrosos.

Se detuvo frente a mí y alzo una mano llamándome con el dedo, quería que me acercara a ella, su boca coralina estaba atrapada entre sus dientes filosos y puntiagudos pero eso no la detuvo para que sonriera.

Di un paso hacia ella, hipnotizado por su belleza y el lobo gruño a mis pies.

— Edward — susurro colocándose una mano en la cadera y ladeándola levemente — confía en mí — ronroneo con su mirada más engatusadora.

Avance otro paso hacia ella.

El lobo recorrió de un salto el espacio que me separa de ella y sus colmillos buscaron la yugular de la vampira.

— ¡No! — grite sentándome de golpe.

Caí de nuevo en la cama con un leve mareo y gemí estrujándome la cara, quitándome los audífonos y tirándolos al piso busque el reloj y los números verdes me mostraron las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Volví a gemir.

No sirvió de nada.

Mi subconsciente había sacado a pasear todas las imágenes que estaba tratando de eludir con desesperación y creo que tendré que enfrentarme a ellas.

Pero me encontraba sintiendo una leve capa de sudor y feliz por retrasar más el asunto me fui al baño, salí envuelto en una toalla alrededor de la cintura y baje para prepararme el desayuno con una toalla secando mi cabello, Anthony ya se había ido así que solo busque cereales, chocolate líquido y le agregue unos cuadritos de chocolate junto a unas fresas que estaban en el fondo del refrigerador.

Comí lo más despacio que pude saboreando todo lo que le había agregado a la taza de cereal, podría decirse que me parecía a un retrasado con la cabeza en mi mano y contando las cucharadas que entraban a mi boca.

_Sesenta cucharadas más tarde… _

Estaba acostado en mi cama esperando que mi laptop hiciera inicio, tenía el ¡Pod con la misma carpeta a un volumen solo de fondo y la pantalla aparecieron un montón de _popups_ de anuncio y comencé a cerrar todas las ventanitas.

Teclee solo una palabra.

_Vampiro._

Todo lo que apareció eran películas, series de televisión, juegos de roles, música y cuando estaba sacándome la piedra encontré algo prometedor, el sitio decía _Vampiros de la A a la Z_ era una página simple con un fondo blanco y letras negras tenía mucho de aspecto académico.

La página me recibió con dos citas.

_No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida, aborrecida y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonios, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos._

Reverendo Montague Summers.

_Si hay e este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, ese es el de los vampiros, no le falta de nada: informes oficiales, cirujanos, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados, las pruebas judiciales son de los más completas y aun así ¿Hay alguien que crea en vampiros?_

Rousseau.

El resto consistía en un listado alfabético de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros por todo el mundo.

Leí con atención las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar, dejando solo lo verosímil, pero todo era puras mierdas solo habían patéticas excusas como la tasa de mortalidad infantil y la infidelidad de los hombres.

Solo tres llamaron mi atención:

_Varacolaci,_ un rumano y poderoso no muerto que podía aparecer como un hermoso humano de piel pálida, _Nelapsi,_ un eslovaco que masacro a toda una aldea, _Stregoni beneficié,_ vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar del lado del bien y era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos.

Suspire de alivio.

Era la única entrada que aseguraba que existían vampiros buenos ¿Estúpido, no? pero así me sentía.

Sin embargo había pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Jacob o mis propias observaciones y había otro problema adicional de lo que recordaba de las pocas películas de terror y que se reforzaba con aquellas locuras: los vampiros no podían salir durante el sol, dormían en ataúdes todo el día y solo salían de noche.

Exasperado e irritado cerré la laptop de golpe.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Rastreando información sobre vampiros? Estaba tan turbado que sentía que iba a aplastarme ¡Todo aquello era tan estúpido! ¿Me estaba volviendo por completo loco? Por lo visto si… ¡Y culpaba a todo lo que estuviera afuera de mi puerta! Pero a pesar de todo eso tenía que salir a ese caótico mundo.

Me sentía claustrofóbico.

Me coloque mis botas para el agua, un pasamontaña, un abrigo con capucha y un impermeable no tenía la menor idea de a donde quería ir pero necesitaba ir a algún lado impulsado por mi cabreo donde estuviera solo (una parte era porque parecía un bollo con piernas) y pudiera pensar cuando salí ignore el auto y camine hacia el este del patio de Anthony.

No paso mucho tiempo en que la carretera se había desaparecido y solo mis botas hacían ruido al pisar tierra húmeda, camine sin sentido ni rumbo pero aun así pendiente de todo en cuestiones de orientación era fatal y no me apetecía perderme.

Me detuve cuando vi un tronco caído a mi izquierda y me senté en el suelo apoyando la espalda y abrazando mis piernas, no se escuchaba el más mínimo ruido y sentía la soledad rodearme junto a una sensación como la del sueño intensificarse en mi pecho.

No había sido una de mis mejores ideas lo admitía.

Pero ¿A qué otro sitio podría ir? Aun así en medio de todo y nada al mismo tiempo era mucho más fácil creer que en los disparates de los que me abrumaban y en cierta parte me avergonzaban, a regañadientes me obligue a concentrarme en las dos preguntas que debía contestar:

_¿Podrían ser los Cullen vampiros? _

Mi mente me respondió con una rotunda negativa (resultaba estúpido y mórbido entrenarse con una de esas ideas tan ridículas) pero sabía que eran _algo_ y lo que se empezaba a formar delante de mis ojos excedía una posibilidad de una explicación racionalmente, ya fuera de los fríos o mi teoría de superhéroes.

Isabella Cullen no era… humana.

Así pues… tal vez, esa iba a ser mi única respuesta lo que me llevaba a la segunda pregunta y la más importante:

_¿Qué demonios hare yo si todo eso resultara cierto?_

¿Qué haría si Bella resultara ser… una vampira? Apenas podía obligarme a escupir esas palabras en mi mente, ni siquiera yo mismo me lo tragaba, me tomarían por loco a cualquiera que se lo dijera (una parte de mí todavía se sigue cuestionando esa posibilidad) por lo que mi mente trabajo en dos alternativas que parecía prácticas:

_La primera_, era aceptar sus advertencias, ser listo, alejarme de ella, evitarla todo lo posible y cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarla tanto como fuera posible, decirle que se alejara de mí y esta vez era en serio.

Me invadió una desesperación tan agónica que me arranco un gemido.

_¡No! ¡Esa no!_ Mi mente rechazo el dolor y me llevo hacia la siguiente alternativa con mucha más rapidez de lo desaparecía el espasmo en mi cuerpo.

_La segunda_, era no hacer nada diferente.

Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me ha hecho daño (dejando de lado la torre del orgullo) quizás es algo… siniestra pero eso no le quita el encanto a Isabella Cullen _¿Cómo puede ser mala si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?_ Creo que estuvieran todavía trapeando mi restos del aparcamiento si no fuera acudido con tanta rapidez.

Había una cosa de lo que estaba seguro (si es que estaba seguro de algo) era que la terrorífica Isabella que estaba en mi sueño, no era la verdadera, sabía que todo había sido producto de apegarme al pie de la letra la historia de Maggie y lo que saco mi grito casi afeminado fue la posibilidad de que ella resultara herida.

Temía por _ella._

Y supe mi respuesta, ignoraba si en realidad había tenido elección alguna vez, ya estaba involucrado de cabeza en el asunto y ahora que lo sabía (si es que sabía algo) no podía hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto.

Solo de pensar en ella… en su voz… en sus engatusadores ojos… en sus hermosos labios de coral diseñados para la tentación… en su personalidad desesperante, terca y aun así magnética a tal grado de convertirse en una obsesión supe que no podía alejarme de ella.

No quería otra cosa que estar con ella de inmediato, incluso si… pero no podía pensar _eso_ aquí en la penumbra del bosque donde todo resultaba sombrío como el crepúsculo.

Apenas era medio día cuando llegue a la casa me bañe de nuevo, subí la calefacción, solo andaba en calcetines y unos bóxeres negros busque a _Macbeth_ acostándome en el sofá para concentrarme en el tercer acto.

Dentro de mí había una satisfacción y serenidad que no sentía desde… uh, bueno, para ser sinceros, desde el jueves y así era mi forma de ser, adoptar decisiones doliera lo que doliera (y siempre era la parte que más dolía) y que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura pero una vez tomada, no había vuelta atrás.

Era ridículamente fácil vivir con esta decisión.

_Peligrosamente fácil._

Por segunda vez desde que llegue a Forks la brillante luz del día me despertó, me levante de un salto con las sabanas de mi cama enredándose en mis piernas desnudas, abrí la ventana y comprobé con asombro que solo unas cuantas nubes estaban en el cielo.

Sonreí.

Mire para todos lados y era tan luminosos que casi chille de felicidad, en eso me percato que encima de mi ventaba estaba como una tabla sobresalida y que me quedaba cerca del techo, calcule la distancia y podía llegar hasta arriba con facilidad quizás podría tomar el sol más tarde…

Mis planes privados con el astro rey me llenaron de adrenalina, como el primer día soleado aquí decidí irme en mi esqueí y colocarme mi gorra que tenía un delicioso olor a agua salada y brisa fresca después de haberse secado.

— ¡Eddie! — saludo Anthony con una sonrisa.

— ¡Papá! — le devolví el saludo entusiasmado.

— Ahí afuera hace un día estupendo — comento.

— ¡Ni te lo imaginas! — coincidí con una gran sonrisa.

Busque dos barras de granola, un jugo de naranja y me despedí de él corriendo hacia la puerta de salida.

Hoy me resultaba fácil ver porque mi mamá se había enamorado de mi papá, cuando sonreía todavía quedaba gran parte del joven romántico del que escuche hablar y su cabello rubio oscuro y rizado le quedaban bien con sus ojos color del whisky junto a su voz fuerte y ronca (Lizzi dice que eso era lo único que no había heredo de ninguno de los dos ya que mi voz era bastante parecida a la del abuelo Carrick) pero en definitiva mi papá no había perdido el toque, ni el cabello.

Cuando llegue al instituto había sido uno de los primeros, rodé hasta las mesas donde se utilizaban para hacer picnic y tire mi mochila encima de una, comencé a jugar con el esqueí tratando de darle una giro completo, me encontraba tan absorto que cuando me enrede con mis pies y caí al suelo de espalda (por suerte estaba en el cemento y no me manche del color verde grama) escuche muchas risas a mi alrededor.

Levante la vista y todos se encontraban mirándome entretenidos mientras que estaban repartidos en las demás mesas, sonreí cordial y me levante sacudiéndome los _shorts_ de color caqui y volviendo a montar el esqueí tenía que conseguir ese giro, me había venido de L.A sin hacerlo y aprovechare todo lo que pueda el sol de hoy para practicar…

— ¡Edward! — oí la vos de Jessica gritar levante la vista y su camisa rosa me hizo identificarla, le sonreí saludándola con la mano y ella me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Estaba tan encantada de verme que no pude evitar sentirme satisfecho.

— ¿Qué hay, Jess? — pregunte cuando se sentó en la mesa donde estaba mi mochila, me observaba tratar de girar el esqueí.

— hace un día genial ¿eh? —

— Genial — respondí con la respiración entrecortada — la clase de día que me encantan —

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer? — fruncí ligeramente el ceño escuchando que su tono estaba resultando bastante posesivo.

— Navegué en internet — me encogí de hombros — ¿Y tú? — inquirí por cortesía.

— Se me fue más que todo en el trabajo de literatura — me detuve en seco y casi caí al piso de nuevo la mire con los ojos muy abiertos y ella sonrió divertida — ¿A que no lo has hecho? — se burló y rodé los ojos.

Eso disminuye mi tiempo para tomar el sol.

— quizás esta tarde lo haga es para el miércoles ¿Cierto? — asintió y comencé de nuevo a tratar de girar todo el esqueí en una vuelta completa.

— ¿Me enseñarías a montarlo? — pregunto animada.

— Claro ven aquí — estire mi mano y salto en su asiento aferrándose a ella con una fuerza impresionante pero en eso escuche algo parecido al sonido de una rama partiéndose y tenía que ser bastante gruesa para que la pudiera escuchar a pesar de que me encontraba en una de las mesas más cercanas al bosque aun así…

— ¿Y ahora qué? — la vos de Jessica me hizo volver a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Ya había puesto los dos pies y aun así se tambaleaba un poco, la sostuve por ambas manos y le daba indicaciones para estabilizarla solo podía ver sus risos rubios ya que estaba mirando hacia abajo y no sabía si estaba entendiendo o no.

Bufé fastidiado.

— ¿tienes una liga o algo? — pregunte ayudándola a bajar ella me miro por un largo segundo y a la final negó con la cabeza sonriendo — me es difícil enseñarte así — me queje y Jessica agarro todos sus risos colocándolos encima de su cabeza.

— Dame tu gorra — ordeno sonriendo más.

— ¿Qué? —

— Tú sabes para que no te moleste mi cabello mientras me enseñas — sus ojos despedían un brillo se excitación combinada con triunfo y me pregunte si era seguro dársela.

— Uh, bueno — dije al fin y me la quite rápidamente sus risos fueron encerrados — así mejor pero recuerda que es un préstamo —

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te la quiero robar? — pregunto sin un ápice de vergüenza y sonrió mientras volvía a montarse en el esqueí, rodé los ojos riéndome.

Ella efectivamente se quería robar mi gorra.

Duramos unos cuantos minutos intentando de que anduviera sola pero era imposible se cayó unas dos veces y a la final se dio por vencida sentándose en la mesa con los bazos cruzados y puchero furioso.

Me obligue a no reírme y me senté a su lado, saque la otra barra de granola que tenía en la mochila y comencé a comérmela.

— No te desanimes Jess — le dije para apaciguar su cólera — a mí me costó meses aprender —

— Supongo que tienes razón — dijo en un suspiro.

— La tengo — murmure.

— Me gusta tu cabello — comento mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello y rozaba ligeramente mi oreja — el color cobrizo se forma en una tonalidad más roja —

Escuche el sonido de otra rama partiéndose pero me sentía tan incómodo que no le di importancia, me aleje de su toque (o mejor dicho me levante de golpe) agarrando el esqueí de encima de la mesa.

— Solo al sol — dije intentado de nuevo hacer el giro completo — el de mi mamá es mucho más rojo de hecho no tiene necesidad de estar debajo del sol algunos de sus mechones son muy rojos — trataba desesperadamente de mantener una conversión agradable.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que complicarlo todo?

— Edward…— susurro dudosa con ese tonito que no me gustaba nada.

_¡Hay va! ¡Recorcholis! Ya sabía cómo acaba esto._

— te iba a preguntar si quería salir conmigo —

_¡Demonios!_

Me hizo detenerme bruscamente y tratar de mirarla de buen modo.

— Bueno… podríamos cenar algo de pizza y ver una película en mi casa… ya que esta semana me dieron libre de mi trabajo y mis padres tienen que visitar a mi abuela — sonrió llena de esperanza.

Alce las cejas sorprendido por el mensaje subliminar y escuche de nuevo el sonido de otra rama partiéndose.

— Jess… — vacile pasándome las manos por el cabello buscando una solución rápida realmente odiaba que me pusiera en estos aprietos — creo que no es una buena idea — su rostro se descompuso.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto cautelosa.

Mis pensamientos se fueron directo hacia Isabella y me pregunte si ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

— ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie? — Ella asintió con curiosidad — creo… — y me quede en silencio un segundo mirando para todos lados tratando de darle más suspenso — que eso haría papilla a los sentimientos que tiene Mike por ti — sus ojos se agrandaron y se quedó aturdida.

Era obvio que no pensaba en él más que una amistad.

— ¿Mike? —

— ¡Oh sí! — Sonreí aliviado — ¿Enserio no te has dado cuenta? ¿Estas _ciega_? — Su rostro lucia confundido así que aproveche y le quite mi gorra sus rizos cayeron en cascada sobre sus hombros y me la puse tomando mi mochila — es tarde y debemos entrar a clases — recordé.

Asintió distraída.

Tuvimos que ir a mi casillero que casi nunca utilizaba para guardar el esqueí y durante todo el trayecto hasta el edificio tres se mantuvo callada y rogué a los Angeles que sea lo que sea que estuviera pensando la llevaran por la dirección correcta.

Cuando vi a Mike en Trigonometría desbordaba entusiasmo ya que su papá le había prestado el auto que recién había comprado y le había dado dinero para que saliera a dar una vuelta, quiso hacer una reunión solo para chicos y me invitaron a participar.

Seria agradable salir del pueblo de copas con los chicos aunque ahí estaría Tyler y quien sabe que podría, pasar mi paciencia y temperamento no estaban en sus mejores niveles así que para evitar que _algo realmente malo_ llegara a pasar respondí con un _tal vez._

No hablo de otra cosa de que del baile y la salida mientras nos dirigíamos a almorzar, no le estaba escuchando estaba realmente perdido en la adrenalina que recorría por mi venas ante las expectativas y estaba dolorosamente ávido de ver no solo a Isabella sino a todos los Cullen, con el fin de llenarme la cabeza con nuevas sospechas.

Fiel a mi costumbre mire hacia la mesa de los Cullen y estaba vacía sentí un nudo en el estómago y un sentimiento como de pánico se deslizo por mi espalda ayudando a acrecentar más el nudo, recorrí toda la cafetería con menos esperanzas y no encontré a Isabella y una fuerza agobiante me aplasto con ímpetu.

No me moleste más en escuchar a Mike.

Estaba demasiado sumido en las espirales de mi miseria que Erick me tuvo que dar un zape para llamar mi atención, también me invito a unirme a la salida de chicos así que acepte por tener algo que hacer y distraerme.

El día transcurrió verdaderamente odioso.

Casi sentí un poco de alivio al traspasar el umbral de mi casa y querer dormir pero Mike me telefoneo para decirme que saldría con Jessica y contarme como fue todo, a donde la iba a llevar a cenar y que esperaba impresionarla con el auto nuevo de su padre, me aliviaba de que al fin haya conseguido algo y colgué antes de que se diera cuenta que mi entusiasmo era puras mierdas y lo malinterpretara todo.

Decidí darme una ducha y colocarme solo unas bermudas cortas busque todo para hacer el trabajo de _Macbeth_ mis _Ray-Ban_, el ¡Pod y una manta bastante mullida, abrí la ventana y mire hacia arriba justo como pensé podía escalarse…

Fue un poco difícil pero lo conseguí.

El techo no estaba tan sucio de hecho me sorprendería de que fuera así después de todo aquí llueve la mayoría de los días, la extendí y me tumbe boca abajo colocando todo para empezar a hacer ese fastidioso trabajo, tenía la radio sintonizada así que no escuchaba nada en especial estaba tan sumido escribiendo el ensayo que vagamente era consciente de lo que decían… _Isabella… _resonó fuerte como si lo tuviera a todo volumen fruncí el ceño y deje de escribir para prestarle atención, se trataba de una publicidad en la que los chocolates que se vendían era de la tienda llamada _Delicias Isabella_ cabreado me puse cambiarlo hasta que sintonice otra emisora donde la gente llamaba y dedicaba canciones entonces un chico dijo que quería una canción de _Muse _especialmente para _Isabel…_ ¡Ugh! Demasiado parecido.

Cerré todo de golpe y que quite los audífonos de las orejas.

_¿Es que no habían más nombres? _

Aturdido me puse boca arriba y cerré los ojos solo concentrándome en los rayos del sol y la vitamina D que tanto le encanta a Lizzi.

La brisa era tan fresca y el aire bastante seco que me hicieron imaginarme en una playa, acostado en una hamaca y con una bebida refrescante…

Escuche un portazo y abrí los ojos de golpe.

Me incorpore sorprendido de que la luz se haya ido y que me había quedado dormido, mire a mí alrededor hecho un lío aparte del lío de cuadernos y cosas regadas en la manta, sentía esa extraña sensación de que alguien me miraba.

— ¿Uh? — Balbucee arrastrándome hasta donde pudiera ver el frente — ¿Anthony? — pregunte para mí mismo mientras lo veía caminar hacia la casa.

¡Oh mierda! ¿La casa? ¡Yo no había hecho cena! ¡Me había quedado dormido! ¿Qué va a pensar cuando le diga que no cocine?... Y sonaba como un estúpido marica, agite mi cabeza ordenando mis ideas y le grite antes de que entrara a la casa.

— ¡Anthony! — miro para todos lados con el ceño fruncido por la confusión — ¡Arriba! — entonces alzo la cabeza y su expresión se tornó blanca como la de un papel.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? — pregunto con pánico — no pretendes matarte ¿O sí? — rodé los ojos.

— No, estaba haciendo mi tarea —

_La cual no termine._

— extraño lugar para hacerla — se quejó.

— no hice comida me quede dormido — explique pasándome las manos por el cabello — ¿Te importaría pedir pizza? —

— estate tranquilo que lo hago —

— vale —

— hazme un favor Eddie y baja de ahí —

— De acuerdo — asintió y entro a la casa recogí todo y mentalice como demonios es que bajaría de aquí de por si subir fue un tanto difícil…

Sonreí satisfecho cuando toque el suelo de mi habitación.

Fue más sencillo que subir deje todo encima del escritorio y la manta la puse en el suelo, eche un último vistazo a la ventana y mis ojos vagaron recorriendo todo el lugar.

Aún sentía que me estaban observando.

_Raro._

Anthony y yo cenamos en el sofá, pizza de doble queso, nuestra favorita mientras veíamos un partido de baloncesto le íbamos a _Detroit_ y a pesar de mi agonía me complacía hacerlo feliz.

— Se te va a ir toda la sangre a la cabeza chico — comento sin despegar los ojos del partido.

Me encontraba sentado con la cabeza guindando y los pies en el respaldo no pude evitar reír tontamente si supiera que eso era una de los menores problemas que había dentro de mi cabeza…

— Anthony — lo llame recordando los planes de mañana.

— ¿Uh? —

— Erick y Mike me invitaron a salir en el auto nuevo del papá de Mike dice que esta genial y que podríamos divertirnos fuera del pueblo — su gesto se tornó reflexivo no sabía identificarlo la habitación comenzó a darme vueltas.

— ¿A dónde van? —

Suspire mientras le daba todos los detalles.

— qué se yo… al paseo marítimo o quizás por un par de bebidas y unas chicas lindas…— bromee sonriendo y el gruño haciendo que riera — solo vamos a rodar en un auto genial no es nada del otro mundo —

— Bueno de acuerdo — pareció comprender que todo aquello se le escapaba de las manos — pero no faltaras al colegio… ¡Y siéntate bien que tienes un color extraño en la cara! — ordeno y sonreí mientras le hacía caso.

Me divertida irritar un poquito a Anthony.

— Será en la tarde después del colegio — comunique recostando mi espalda e inclinando la cabeza — como trajiste bastante pescado te dejare algo solo para que recalientes ¿Vale? —

— Eddie, me he alimentado durante diecisiete años antes de que vinieras tú — me recordó rodando los ojos.

— Y no sé cómo has sobrevivido — me reí — te voy a dejar algo en el horno, esa cosa cuadrada que está incorporada a la cocina ¿De acuerdo? Y lo calentaras en la estufa a fuego lento para que no lo quemes — despego sus ojos del juego y me dedico una mirada de divertida tolerancia.

Sonreí inocentemente.

— Fuera de aquí mocoso — murmuro de broma señalando por encima de su hombro provocando que soltara una carcajada en definitiva hay momentos en que me sentía por completo bien estando con Anthony.

Al día siguiente volvió a brillar el sol.

Me coloque una camiseta sin mangas que me gustaba bastante de color azul oscuro y rogué porque haya metido la gorra azul que le iba bien a esta camisa… si justo como lo pensé, estaba en el fono de mi armario.

Había planeado terminar el ensayo en el colegio ya que anoche me quede hasta tarde escuchando los resultados del partido y me fui en mi esqueí de nuevo, trataba de suprimir mis esperanzas renovadas.

Ya para cuando sonó el timbre había terminado, resentido y desmoralizado me fui hacia mi clase sin ninguna señal que el _Audi Cupe_ azul marino pudiera aparecer en el aparcamiento.

Ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior provocando que me hundiera más en las grandes y dolorosas espirales de miseria.

La salida de chicos sonó mejor al saber que Tyler no iría porque tenía otras cosas que hacer, estaba ansioso por salir del pueblo y dejar de mirar por encima del hombro con la esperanza de que apareciera de la nada como siempre lo hacía, me prometí estar de buen humor y tratar de tomarme unos tragos de forma relajada con Mike y Erick.

Este viaje me recordaba uno bastante cerca que tenía que hacer solo que en compañía diferente y me negaba a pensar que ella no lo cancelería sin avisarme.

— ¿Listos? — pregunto Mike y Erick y yo asentimos entusiasmados — ¡Bien! ¡Arranquemos ahora! — animo pisando el acelerador.

Esta mañana le había dejado todo a Anthony junto a una nota donde explicada de nuevo lo mismo que le dije ayer (sin duda Lizzi estaría muy orgullosa de lo hogareño que me estaba volviendo) y mi entusiasmo y excitación crecían conforme el auto se iba alejando del pueblo.

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

Como ya sabrán los personajes no son míos y la historia de un 100% un 40% es de mi invención y lo demás es de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 8**

Mike conducía mucho más rápido de lo normal y eso nos encantaba, resulto que el auto era una descapotable (era un modelo viejo pero seguía siendo un descapotable) con un reproductor de CD muy bueno que hacía que escucháramos _Simple Plan_ como si lo tuviéramos a dentro del auto, hablábamos de estupideces y descubrí que a Erick le gusta _Beyonce _y yo confesé mi extraña obsesión por _Megan Fox,_ del que si nos pudimos reír bastante fue de Mike resulto ser que su amor platónico era _Camila Rewe_ después que la vio desnuda en una revista y tuvo una enorme erección a mitad de centro comercial.

Hacia bastante tiempo que no salía con chicos, la última vez fue hace como unos tres meses en el cumpleaños de Kellan que fuimos a acampar a la playa, beber cerveza y quedarnos dormidos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta escuchando música, el subidón de testosterona fue vigorizante mientras cambiamos a temas más reales como con chicas reales Mike esperaba que Jessica y él avanzaran hasta el primer beso el día del baile y Erick aunque Angela le resultara bonita no era su tipo haciendo que Mike lo presionara para buscar información, su cara lucia tan incómoda que me dio lata y tuve que sacarlo de ese apuro preguntándole a Mike como consiguió el auto su padre.

Port Angeles resulto ser una trampa turística.

Era genial grande y muy bonito fuimos al paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía, compramos unas cuantas latas de cerveza y nos sentamos encima del auto a tomarlas y hacer nada mientras veíamos a la gente pasar.

De vez en cuando se nos acercaban algunas chicas a saludarnos y me sorprendió de que Mike no les interesara mucho eso quiere decir que se está tomando enserio a Jessica… suerte por ella.

— ¿Y tú qué? — Me pregunto Mike, lo mire confundido — ya enserio ¿Por qué no quieres ir al baile? —

— ya les dije —

— ¿Seguro que es eso? — Asentí seguro.

— ¿O será que estás acostumbrado a mejores bailes? Vivías en L.A sería bastante lógico — comento Erick llevándose la lata de cerveza a la boca.

— No, no — negué con la cabeza — no tiene nada que ver con eso enserio chicos no me gustan esas cosas y no sabría decirles nunca fui a uno de esos bailes —

Me miraron sorprendidos y luego se partieron de la risa.

— ¿Qué? —

— No nos llenes de mierda Edward — se quejó Mike sonriendo.

— ¡Pero es cierto! — me queje.

Entonces Erick pareció recuperarse y me evaluó con la mirada mientras estrechaba sus ojos oscuros, le enseñe mi dedo.

— Si es cierto Mike — dijo rodando los ojos — ese idiota no ha ido a ninguno de esos bailes —

— ¿Por qué? — la vos de Mike sonó indignada.

— no fue necesario además para ir a uno tienes que tener cita y yo no tenía citas — me encogí de hombros y bote la lata en la papelera.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Nunca has atenido una novia, ni nada parecido? — me pregunto tivutibo.

Fruncí el ceño.

En L.A había una vez en que tuve una clase de enamoramiento pero era difícil catalogarla a ella ya que nunca tuvimos nada más que un simple beso.

— nunca he tenido un una novia ni nada parecido — respondí sabiendo que era verdad.

— ¿Por qué no? — quiso saber curioso.

— Porque las únicas que se me acercaban eran chicas tontas que me sacaban la piedra y la que me gusto alguna vez cuando tenía quince…— _la profesora de matemáticas que tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas_ —… se mudó a Nueva York — esa fue mi primera locura adolecente.

Espiar a una profesora por la ventana del segundo piso la noche previa a que ella se montara en un avión y desapareciera para siempre, por supuesto que me descubrió al caerme del árbol y joderme una muñeca pero le pareció _tan tierno_ mi inmadurez y en sus ojos violetas vi tanta sabiduría que por un momento creí haberme enamorado de ella.

Le regale mi primer beso.

Fue alucinante e intenso.

Me dejo en mi casa después de vendarme y no le conto nada a Lizzi me deseo suerte en mi vida y dijo que algún día encontraría a una chica perfecta para mí y que si fuera tenido diez años más encima hubiese querido casarse conmigo.

— ¿Y desde entonces? — insistió Mike.

— Nada de nada — dije con franqueza.

Parecía escéptico mientras me veía abrir otra cerveza y tomármela.

— Bueno excepto con Lauren — me corrió Erick.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Escupí el trago — ¿Qué dices? — pregunte tosiendo y limpiándome la boca con el dorso de la mano.

— Lauren le ha dicho a todo el mundo que serás su pareja para el baile de promoción — me informo Mike con suspicacia.

— ¿Qué ella dice que? — seguía tosiendo pero eso no afecto que mi voz sonara indignado.

Estaba en un estado de _shock _mientras recordaba nuestra conversación en el aparcamiento y entendí que quiso decir _literalmente _que aún nos quedaba el baile de fin de curso.

Me siento ultrajado.

— ¡Hasta tiene elegido el color del vestido y el ramillete! — se burló con una sonrisa haciendo que le golpeara la frente con la mano.

¿Cómo se atreve esa pequeña niña de voz chillona a decir tal calumnia? ¡Eso es pasarse de la raya! ¿Color del vestido y ramillete? ¡Yo ni siquiera sé que es un ramillete!

_¿Eso se come?_

— Te dije que no era cierto — codeo Erick a Mike y luego me miro con una sonrisa condescendiente — por eso es que Tyler te odia — dijo entre risitas mientras volvía al ataque de su cerveza.

Me rechinaron los dientes.

— ¿Crees que Lauren dejaría de sentirse culpable si paso mi indestructible monovolumen por encima de su _Sentra_? — y sonreí por pura malicia imaginándome ese momento.

Los dos se volvieron a reír.

— Puede — coincidió Erick encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa cómplice y maliciosa.

— Si es que lo está haciendo por ese motivo — agrego Mike riéndose de nuevo.

Decidimos dejar el auto y caminar hacia los grandes almacenes, me mantuve callado durante un rato mientras que los chicos pasaban por las estanterías de cristal y veían zapatos nuevos como a Mike les gustaron unos _converse_ negros originales, entramos para que los comprara.

— ¿Erick? — lo llame indeciso mientras él se calzaba unos _Jordan _color gris.

— ¿Sí? —

— Esos están geniales — murmure acobardándome.

— me los llevare y unos rojos también es mi color favorito — sonaba animado y mientras lo veía colocarse un zapato diferente en el otro pie decidí intentarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Es normal que los Cullen falte tanto a clase? —

Quise sonar indiferente pero como siempre fracase.

— Les encanta vivir al aire libre y cuando hay buen tiempo los Cullen desaparecen — me contesto en voz baja sin dejar de mirar los zapatos — el doctor Cullen y su señora los llevan a acampar… intente eso con mis padres y no funciono — soltó una carcajada corta y asentí pasándome las manos por el cabello.

— Oh, vaya — zanje el tema y él se levantó para mirarse al espejo cada uno de los zapatos.

No me formulo ninguna pregunta.

Por eso es que escogí a Erick en vez de a Mike que fuera sido imposible callarle la boca y él me estaba empezando a caer más que bien podría considerarlo un verdadero amigo.

Habíamos planeado ir a un club donde pudiéramos ver un buen show de barman y comer cualquier cosa grasosa y como ellos querían seguir comprando cosas ya que a Mike se le había antojado una camisa que le quedara bien con los zapatos quede con ellos en que nos veríamos en el club se antojaron en acompañarme pero me negué ya que no estaban consientes de cuanto me sumergía buscando historietas.

La única librería que pude localizar era de aspecto extraño con libros llenos de sanación espiritual sin duda era el lugar menos indicado donde encontrar dibujitos que golpearan a otros dibujitos, con pesar camine entre las calles con la esperanza de encontrar el centro, no sabía hacia donde me estaba dirigiendo pero intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en ella y preparándome para la cancelación del viaje del sábado seria mucho menos doloroso así… o eso esperaba.

Cruce una esquina y sin querer una niña se tropezó con mis piernas una mujer bastante joven me pidió disculpas y le sonreí mientras le abría la puerta de vidrio de una tienda la niña de despidió con la mano y le devolví el saludo fijándome que la tienda era de zapatos.

Gemí internamente.

Empecé a caminar rápido para salirme de ahí cuando me fije en un par de zapatos altos de color fucsia fuerte donde rezaba la palabra _Manolo_ y todo se me vino encima…

_Tonta vampira odiosa y voluble._

Entonces llego una iluminación.

Frente a mi había una tienda de videojuegos nunca había sido muy fanáticos de ellos siempre me ha gustado leer y decidí que comenzaría una nueva colección pero diferente dado que prácticamente mi vida ha cambiado por completo.

Entre a la tienda y compre una consola y unos cuentos videojuegos para asesinar cualquier cosa que se me pusiera en frente resultaba efectivo cuando te querías desquitar con algo, lo probé una vez en casa de Ethan y cincuenta zombis más tarde estaba de mejor humor y con ánimos de volver a rogarle a mi madre que me comprara otra tabla ya que la mía se me había partido en dos.

Cuando llegue al club estaba atestado de gente entre y unos minutos después pude observar a los chicos comiendo algo que no se me apetecía nada mi ánimo puede que haya mejorado para poder encontrarme de nuevo con ellos pero se me había quitado todo el apetito.

Me senté al lado de Erick y conversamos de todo y de nada mientras veíamos a los barman hacer maniobras y tirarse las botellas de licor Mike quería uno de esos pero como no podíamos tomar ya que era menor de edad decidió mentir.

— ¡Jamás lo conseguirás! — me burle rodando los ojos.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Reto levantándose de un salto y despeinándose los cabellos oscuros — solo miren y aprendan chicos — alardeo mientras caminaba hacia una chica barman con su '' mejor '' sonrisa.

Quería conseguir un trago y de paso gratis.

Misión imposible pero Mike era ridículamente optimista.

— Ya sé cómo terminara esto y estoy que muero por ir al baño — dijo Erick saltando en su asiento.

— Pues adelante de todas maneras te daré los detalles — sonreí divertido y le hice un ademan con la mano mientras casi corría hacia el baño que estaba en el segundo piso.

Cuando fui a colocarme de frente para poder observar como rechazaban a Mike (y aguantaría todo lo que pueda la risa para darle apoyo moral) tumbe la bolsa con la consola y los videojuegos que se esparcieron por el piso gemí irritado y termine con rapidez antes de que Mike se pudiera en escena pero cuando alce mis ojos ya no estaba en el lugar donde debería estar de hecho la chica estaba hablando con un tipo alto y enorme, me levante con rapidez mirando para todos lados y decidí buscarlo.

Ese tipo se veía muy sospechoso… ¿Y si encerraron a Mike por idiota? Corrí hacia la salida pero no lo encontré afuera por mucho que buscara entre ese montón de gente, entre de nuevo al club y decidí preguntarle a la chica con el que estaba intentado sacarle el trago.

— ¿Disculpe? — la llame pero siguió yendo y viniendo sin prestarme atención, codee un par de costillas y empuje unos cuantos cuerpos logrando llegar a la barra de frente a ella — ¿Señorita? — la llame mas alto y ella alzo sus ojos azules a mí con irritación.

— ¿Qué te sirvo? — pregunto estrechando sus ojos.

— no… nada… solo quería…—

— ¡Eres menor de edad! — Se quejó soltando las botellas de golpe — no puedes tomar siendo menor de edad ¿Por qué no lo entienden? — era claro que estaba por completo furiosa quizá Mike se haya pasado de la raya…

— Ven conmigo niño — salte ante la vos gruesa que venía a espaldas de mi di la vuelta y el mismo tipo enorme que hablaba con la barman hace rato lucia mucho más irritado que ella.

— no la estoy molestando solo quería…—

— ¡Llévenselo de mi vista! — Soltó la chica interrumpiéndome y dándose la vuelta volviendo a atender las botellas.

El enorme hombre me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia la salida del club intente forcejear mientras explicaba todo pero no me escucho de hecho ni siquiera supo que estaba hablando.

Ya afuera me empujo con toda su fuerza y caí al piso de pecho justo donde había un asqueroso charco mojándome la camisa pude escuchar la risa de las pocas personas que me estaban prestando atención, gruñí y me arrodille mientras me trataba de limpiar.

— Eso es para que no molestas más por aquí — me regaño — eres demasiado mocoso para andar por estos lugares — lo mire por sobre mi hombro con todo el cabreo que me salía.

— Gracias por tu recomendación — solté mordaz y sarcástico se volvió a reír y gruñí levantándome al menos la consola con los videojuegos no se había mojado.

Yo era otro caso… ¡Y todo por culpa de Mike! ¿Dónde estará? ¡Ojala y lo hayan echado así como a mí!

— ¡Estúpido idiota! — me queje pensando muchas maneras de tortura para Mike no era alguien muy violento pero tampoco demasiado pasivo y sin duda ese tarado colmo mi paciencia.

Le atinare unos cuantos golpes cuando lo vea…

— ¿Qué dijiste? — ¡Mierda!

— ¿Nada? —

— ¡Repite lo que dijiste! — Exigió ese enorme tipo, me gire asustado mientras negaba con la cabeza — ¿Qué te crees para venir a buscar pelea por aquí niño? —

— ¡No se lo decía a usted! — troné furico al borde de la histeria ¡Y sigue siendo culpa de Mike, joder! — Pero si se considera un estúpido idiota no es mí culpa… —

— Tú lo pediste — advirtió acercándose.

— ¿Qué? — rete cuadrándome de hombros.

Me tomo sin esfuerzo alguno y me obligo a caminar volví a tratar de soltarme pero era inútil gruñía maldiciones sin parar y yo me trababa con mis pies y soltaba unas cuantas, nos condujo hasta el callejón sin salida del al lado del club y supe que me esperaba una buena tunda, cuando me soltó volvió a empujarme caí al piso y escuche como silbaba me voltee listo para levantarme y dar pelea pero un golpe contra algo me hizo girar la cabeza.

Me quede sin habla.

Tres tipos más (igual de enormes) salieron de una puerta, en cuanto me vieron sonrieron y apretaron los puños.

— Esto te servirá para que dejes de ser un insolente — dijo el que me había tirado al piso y del bolsillo empezó a sacar muchos anillos.

¡Oh demonios!

Me levante de golpe mirando para todos lados en busca de una salida o cualquier cosa que me ayude para poder escaparme o si quiera no salir tan jodido, no caería sin llevarme uno conmigo de eso estaba seguro.

— Me gusta tu gorra — la vos sonó a mi izquierda lo mire fijamente con el ceño fruncido — ¿Te importaría dejarme verla? — pregunto sonriente y sin esperar nada me la arrebato de la cabeza.

Se la puso y empezó a modelarla como un marica de primera.

No dije nada, si esperaban que rogara por mi vida o que los incitara a dar el primer golpe, no lo aria no soy estúpido, sabía que querían diversión y que se burlaran de mí no lo permitiría.

— no te preocupes tu lección no durara mucho — dijo el mismo tipo del club con sus dedos llenos de anillos — pero será suficiente para que tu carita de niño lindo quede irreconocible — todos rieron.

Gemí internamente.

_Esto va a doler._

Súbitamente unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina con un chirrido de llantas ensordecedor todos voltearon y el auto iba a tanta velocidad que se apartaron para que no los atropellara y yo salte a la acera pero de forma inesperada el auto detuvo a un metro de distancia con la puerta del copiloto abierta… entonces salió ella.

Estaba absolutamente gloriosa.

— Entra Edward — ordeno con la voz filosa como una espada abrí mis ojos asombrados y sin poder moverme.

De hecho ninguno podía hacerlo.

Camino destilando furia y hostilidad hasta el tipo que tenía mi gorra se la arrebatado de la cabeza sin que la diferencia de altura la inmutara y vi cómo se quedaba quieta clavándole esos ojos coléricos al tipo completamente atónito.

Vacilo solo unos segundos antes de que se girara hacia mí caminando rápido me jalo de la camisa húmeda y a trompicones entre al _Audi,_ ella con los ojos cerrados rodeo el auto deprisa y entro cerrando de un portazo puso retroceso mientras pisaba el acelerador dio un volantazo el auto giro hasta quedar de frente y volvió a acelerar mucho más mientras nos introducíamos en el tráfico.

— ponte en cinturón de seguridad — me ordeno y su linda vos de campanas sonó áspera.

Comprendí que me estaba aferrando al asiento así que le hice caso, se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad saltándose muchas señales quería sonreír porque nunca había visto a una chica haciendo semejante cosa pero estaba tan extrañamente a gusto y mi mente tan relajada que no podía moverme.

_Y aquí estaba siendo de nuevo rescato por Isabella Cullen. _

A diferencia de otras veces sorprendentemente me sentía seguro.

Daba igual a donde fuéramos estaba más concentrado en tratar de mirar su hermoso rostro de ángel con la poca luz que el salpicadero me proporcionaba, estaba aliviado pero ella tenía una expresión de ira homicida.

Lucia sexy y aterradora… pero más sexy.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunte con voz ronca.

— No — respondió tajante y furica.

El auto se detuvo y mire alrededor tratando de evitar sus ojos rojos como brasas, estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo que no fuera la vaga silueta de árboles en la cuneta de la carretera y supe que no estábamos en la ciudad.

— ¿Estas molesta conmigo? — pregunte viendo que su ira no se había relajado.

— ¿Edward? — inquirió con voz tensa.

— ¿Si? — mi vos aun sonaba ronca así que me aclare la garganta en silencio.

— ¿Estas bien? — aun no me miraba pero su rabia era casi palpable quise tomar sus rostro y hacer que ese odio se fuera de sus ojos pero seguía paralizado.

— Si — conteste.

— Cuéntame cosas — ordeno.

— ¿Qué? —

— Cuéntame cosas… charla conmigo... cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme — suplico cerrando sus ojos y colocando la cabeza en el volante.

Entonces me entro el pánico.

¿Estaba bien enserio o es solo una mentira? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Tocarla, agarrarla, ver sus pupilas o echarle aire con una caratula de un videojuego?

— mañana antes de clases jodere el auto de Lauren Mallory — dije siguiendo sus indicaciones, ladeo su cabeza haciendo que sus risos cayeran a un lado y aun con los ojos cerrados las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron.

Ah… respiraba tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué? —

— va diciendo que iremos juntos al baile de promoción ¡Debe de estar loca! ¿Cómo se le ocurre tal cosa? No sé cómo más decirle que olvide todo lo que paso el día del accidente… uh, bueno tú lo recuerdas… parece que no entiende mi idioma así que le are ver a través de señas _muy realistas_ y _demostrativas_ como pulverizare su _Sentra_ realmente no deseo enemigos y puede que Tyler se apacigüe ha estado tratando de llevarse el record de _acabar paciencias_ todos estos días…—

— Me había enterado — murmuro un poco más tranquila pero yo lejos de estar tranquilo la mire con incredulidad y la irritación previa se convirtió en cólera.

— ¡No podrá lucir un vestido con aparatos para caminar incrustados en la columna! — me aguante en no soltar un grito de indignación Bella suspiro y al fin abrió sus ojos — ¿Mejor? — Hizo un puchero y negó levemente con la cabeza — ¿Qué va mal? —

— A veces no controlo mi temperamento… pero no me conviene dar caza a esos tipos que querían dañar tu lindo rostro… — suspiro desviando la vista con una chispa de vergüenza en sus ojos — al menos eso es lo que me digo a mi misma —

Sonreí un poco.

— Tu rostro también es lindo — solté rascándome el cuello, se sentía bien decirlo era una respuesta inadecuada digna de un idiota pero no pude evitarlo.

Rio un poco y sonreí a regañadientes.

— De todo lo que escuchaste a ti solo te importa adularme eres…— y se calló mientras se sentaba correctamente.

Mire el reloj del salpicadero y marcaba bastante tarde.

— Erick y Mike… ¡Oh ese Mike! — Me queje frunciendo el ceño — ¡Recuérdame dejarlo jodio a él también! — rio otro poco más y arranco el motor de regreso a la ciudad.

El paseo marítimo estaba más lleno cuando llegamos aparco en un lugar que creí imposible y que no lo aíra a pesar de que era bastante bueno conduciendo, pude ver con facilidad a Mike y Erick apoyados en el capo del auto tomándose unas cervezas.

Estreche los ojos con furia.

— Están preocupados —

— ¿Cómo sabes si…? — comencé peleando con el cinturón pero negué con la cabeza soltando una pequeña risa.

Salí del auto cerrando de un portazo tratando de llamar su atención y efectivamente eso paso, me miraron aliviados entonces escuche otro portazo a mis espaldas haciendo que sus rostros se transformaran en sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — pregunto Mike con suspicacia.

— ¿Dónde has estado tú? — rebatí dándole un empujón con mis antebrazos dio dos pasos hacia atrás sorprendido y adolorido.

— ¿Pero qué…? —

— ¡Cállate Mike! — Ladré pasándome las manos por el cabello — casi me matan a golpes por tu jodida culpa… ¿Dónde putas te metiste? — estaba a punto de alzar el puño y estampárselo en la cara cuando sentí el tirón de la tela en mi camisa.

Mire por sobre mi hombro y Bella estaba detrás de mí tratando de trasmitirme calma con la mirada.

Suspire.

— Edward yo no…—

— Olvídalo — le corte metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos y él me miro confundido — ya no importa ya paso — me encogí de hombros confundiéndolo más.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto Erick colocándose a nuestro nivel — cuando salimos del baño te empezamos a buscar pero no te encontramos así que pensamos que te habías regresado al auto… —

— ¿Salimos? —

— la barman le lanzo un vaso de algo azul a Mike en la cara y tuvo que ir al baño a limpiarse entonces salimos y no estabas — gruñí internamente resentido por no disfrutar eso — ¿Qué paso contigo? —

— no encontré a Mike y vi a la barman hablar con un enorme tipo pensé que lo habían echado así que fui en su busca pero tampoco estaba así que me regrese a pregúntale a la chica consiguiendo que me echara a mi… el tipo enorme resulto ser un egocéntrico… y justo cuando estaban por apalearme me encontré con Bella y me ayudo a darme a la fuga — di un paso hacia atrás y coloque mi mano al final de su espalda apenas rozándola ligueramente.

Los chicos alzaron sus cejas muchos más sorprendidos que antes.

— ¿Les importaría que me una ustedes? — Pregunto con voz sedosa e irresistible — estaba de regreso a Forks pero me dio hambre y no quiero comer sola — batió sus pestañas y se puso una mano en la cadera ladeándola levemente, por los rostros estupefactos supe que ella jamás había empleado sus encantamientos a fondo.

— eh, sí, claro — balbuceo Mike.

— De hecho — confeso Erick — ya hemos comido bastante… perdona — se disculpó con Bella y ella le sonrió para relajarlo y a pesar de que estaba un poco atolondrado su mirada se fijó en mi como si espera algo.

— Oh ya verdad… que mal — musite pasándome las manos por el cabello y estrecho sus ojos aun a la espera.

_¿A la espera de qué?_

— pues a mí no…—

— Entonces comeremos algo — me interrumpió Bella con su voz rogona y a la vez autoritaria — ¿Les importaría que Edward se quede conmigo? Así no esperan mientras cenamos y yo no ceno sola —

— Claro… no hay problema… por supuesto que no — dijo Mike pasándose las manos por el cabello y alejando su vista de Bella que sonreía un poco más con una chispa divertida en sus ojos.

Erick me miro con una sonrisita entre divertida e incrédula.

— Vale nos vemos mañana Edward… Bella — se despidió luchando por decir su nombre agarro por el brazo a Mike y lo arrastro hacia el auto.

Espere que se fueran cerciorándome que se iban en la dirección correcta a pesar que estaba cabreado con Mike me alivia que no le haya pasado nada y que esos tipos no supieran que andaban conmigo luego me gire hacia ella que tenía una expresión inescrutable.

— Francamente yo no tengo hambre — insistí — te lo iba a decir pero me interrumpiste…—

— ¿No me piensas llevar a cenar? — Su voz sonó indignada y abrí los ojos de golpe — ¿Qué clase de cita es esta Edward Mesen? — puso sus manos en las caderas y arqueo una ceja con sus ojos brillantes de astucia.

Mi respiración se atraganto.

¿Cita? ¿_Yo_ estaba en una cita… con _ella_? ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? Entonces la mirada de Erick me golpeo de lleno… eso era lo que estaba esperando, que yo le propusiera que comiéramos juntos y que los mandara a porra pero Isabella hizo mejor ese trabajo seguramente porque… y mi nivel de _chico malo_ que se había subido de sopetón al quedarme dignamente de pie frente a cuatro tipos bajo de nuevo.

¿Por qué siempre hacia eso?

_Genial simplemente genial._

— Oh…— musite pasándome las manos por el cabello.

Comencé a caminar de vuelta al auto y ella me siguió, la mire de reojo, tenía una sonrisita coqueta totalmente adorable en sus coralinos labios me pregunte qué era lo que satisfacía tanto y como buen caballero (cosa que recordé por necesidad de subir mi orgullo) le abrí la puerta del piloto.

— Gracias — asentí y rodee el auto pensando un lugar a donde llevarla para que _comamos_.

Una brisa soplo y sentí un escalofrió mire hacia abajo y recordé que tenía la camisa húmeda no iba precisamente bien arreglado para entrar a un restaurante quizás logre convencerla si me muestro bastante reticente…

— ¿Tienes frio? — pregunto preocupada no más cerré la puerta negué con la cabeza y aun así encendió la calefacción de reojo mire como se mordía su pulgar y jugaba con el dobladillo de su chaqueta — mis hermanos son bastante desordenados y este fin de semana se dejaron cosas aquí si quieres podría prestarte una camisa — soltó de golpe y tuve concentrarme mucho para entenderla.

Suspire.

— No hace falta Isabella — proteste en un murmullo.

— Edward —

— Isabella —

— Solo Bella — me recordó suavemente — ¿Por favor? — pregunto con vos preocupada y aun así tentadora, lo quiera ella o no.

— no —

— Compláceme — se quejó y mis ojos se fueron a su rostro que tenía un gesto obstinado evidentemente no había discusión.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Vale… lo que quieras — una sonrisa triunfal centello y salió del auto con rapidez abrió la maletera registro en unos cuantas bolsas y después en una mochila marrón encontró lo que quería porque su sonrisa se agrando.

— Estas son de Jasper pero te quedaran — dijo tendiéndome las prendas y encendiendo el auto asentí mientras miraba un suéter beis y una cazadora de cuero igual de beis que el suéter.

Parecía tener razón de todas maneras dudo que probemos con algo de Emmett.

Comprendí el brillo en los ojos del tipo cuando llegamos a la _Bella Italia_ (algo bastante irónico cabe decir) y pedimos una mesa para dos, en realidad estaba tentado a atinarle un puñetazo era evidente que se la comía con los ojos y era en parte su culpa por tener esa botas rojas borgoña tan tentadoras… pero más mía, se dio cuenta lo normal que era a su lado y la mucha falta de contacto.

En la mesa cabían cuatro personas y solo para satisfacerme me gire hacia el tipo rubio que me sacaba una cabeza de alto.

— ¿Tiene algo más privado? — pregunte sonriendo con suficiencia y dándole palmaditas mientras le metía algo de dinero en el bolsillo.

— Naturalmente — replico sorprendido nos condujo a un lugar más profundo del restaurante y Bella podía decirse que por primera vez la vi algo nerviosa — ¿Esta está bien? — mire la redondeada mesa que casi hacia que nos tocáramos.

— Perfecto — musito Bella adelantándose y mirando al tipo con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

— Esto…— sacudió la cabeza — enseguida les traigo un mesero — se alejó caminando medio estúpido y le saque la silla para que se sentara con su habitual delicadeza.

— No deberías hacerle eso a la gente — critique.

— ¿Qué? —

— Deslumbrarlos, es poco cortes, probablemente debe de estar en la cocina tratando de controlar una enorme… — y me mordí la boca para evitar decir el resto, parpadeo varias veces bastante confusa — no me digas que no te has dado cuenta el efecto que produces —

— ¿Efectos? —

— Sip… no todos cedemos con tanta facilidad — ladeo la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron curiosos.

— ¿Los deslumbro? — Aún seguía sin poder creérselo y sonreí irónicamente colocando los codos en la mesa — ¿Cedemos? ¿Te incluyes en el grupo? —

— En definitiva me incluyo en el grupo — admití bajando la mirada cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con una emoción desconocida.

El mesero llego expectante y supe que el anfitrión había hecho mutis por el foro se dirigía solo a Bella pero ella ni siquiera lo miro cuando pidió dos cocas, incapaz de soportarlo más pedí mi orden grande de papas fritas y se fue frustrado con los puños apretados.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunte moviendo mi pie por debajo de la mesa sus ojos fijos en mi me ponían nervioso y con la tarea difícil de pensar.

— estoy esperando —

La mire confundido.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? —

— No lo sé… cualquier cosa — eso me confundió más — creí que estabas en shock pero estas muy tranquilo — las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron.

— ¿Uh? —

— Para ser alguien con temperamento frágil te controlas bastante bien — soltó un pequeña risita — una persona normal todavía estuviera golpeando a Mike pero a ti solo te duro unos cuantos segundos y después ni siquiera parecías alterado — me encogí de hombros ante su desconcierto.

— Tengo mejor práctica con eso —

— Y así me acusas a mí de bipolar — se burló entrelazando sus manos y apoyando el mentón en ellas.

Tenía un hermoso color como el sirope de caramelo en sus ojos.

— Fue en parte por ti — confesé mirando la mesa después de tomar un respiro — me siento… diferente cuando estoy contigo — fugazmente vi como lo que le dije le desagradaba.

Ceñuda sacudió la cabeza.

— es más complicado de lo que pensé — murmuro para sí misma.

El mesero llego con mi orden y tome la coca empezando a bebérmela.

— ¿Segura que no se le ofrece nada señorita? — le pregunto de nuevo siendo extremadamente amable.

— no gracias nada para mí —

_No, naturalmente que no._

El mesero vacilo pero termino yéndose comencé a comer mis papas fritas pensando en el momento correcto para interrogarla.

— Tienes que darme respuesta — le advertí con vos firme sin empezar oficialmente con mis preguntas.

— Si… no… cruzar al otro lado…— bromeo sonriendo — y podría decirte que el león es mucho más tierno y adorable a como lo pintan…—

— Eso no es gracioso — me queje.

— ¿A no? — mire su expresión divertida y sonreí a regañadientes consiguiendo que ella se riera.

— Estas de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan — comente echándole mostaza a mis papas y ella siguió mis movimientos.

— ¿Por qué mostaza? —

— Porque sí, no entiendo porque a la gente les gusta con kétchup si sabe mejor con mostaza — mi respuesta le fascino pero no me iba a dejar distraer — estas de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros entonces me lo veo venir —

— ¿Qué? —

Lucia atónita.

— Tengo una teoría al respecto… — entrecerró los ojos con una mirada sombría —… en realidad tengo unas cuantas más — continúe queriendo distraerle yo a ella.

— ¿Cuántas? — No le conteste porque una globalizaba todas las demás y mastique las papas pareciendo indiferente — espero que seas más creativo ¿O sigues copiando historietas? — sonrió burlona.

— No, no la he sacado de una historieta — a pesar de lo mucho que estruje mis sesos buscando una que pudiera describir algo como ella — pero tampoco es mía — confesé.

— ¿Y? — insistió.

Busque mi coca pero descubrí que estaba vacía hasta entonces me di cuenta todo lo que nos habíamos inclinado ella se irguió me paso la suya y llamo al camarero.

— ¿Cambio de idea señorita? — se ofreció bastante dispuesto.

— Otra coca por favor — vi que el segundo vaso ya iba medio vacío, el mesero quito el otro asintió y se marchó — ¿Qué decías? —

— Te lo diré en el auto si…— hice una pausa y ella enarco una ceja.

— ¿Condiciones? —

— Tienes que darme respuestas, por supuesto —

— Por supuesto — bufo apartándose un rizo de la cara estaba tensa con sus hombros rígidos estúpidamente empecé a fantasear como trataría de darle un masaje pero no creo que eso ayude mucho ya que, uh, bueno, ella es…

Y el mesero regreso apartándome de mi fantasía no tenía ganas de filtrear me trajo la coca y se marchó con los dos vasos vacíos.

— Bueno adelante — me azuzó casi en un gruñido.

Comencé con la menos exigente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunte.

— Estoy en una cita — respondió rápidamente mirándome a través de las pestañas estreche los ojos con fiereza intentando no caer en su encanto — después — dijo resignada.

— Pero es la más fácil — objeté.

— Después — repitió cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa.

Frustrado mire hacia las papas que estaban buenas.

— Vale — accedí — supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones —

— Solo _una_ — me corrigió — hipotéticamente claro — sonreí un poco cuando me siguió el juego luchando contra las ganas de estremecerme.

— ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo sabría que está en un apuro?... Hipotéticamente — agregue impaciente y entusiasmado.

Sonrió secamente.

— Si ese _alguien_ hubiera estado atento, la sincronización no tendría por qué haber sido tan exacta — puso los ojos en blanco — sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño —

— ¿Hipotéticamente? — le recordé con frialdad llevándome más papas a la boca.

— sí, claro — acepto entre risitas y revoloteos de rizos.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — pregunte inclinándome de nuevo hacia ella e imitando su posición, vacilo un momento y comprendí que se estaba debatiendo internamente.

Clave mis ojos en los de ella.

— Puedes confiar en mí, ya sabes — murmure esperanzado estirando una mano para tocarla.

Quería quitarle dilemas de encima, quería confortarla, me gustaría tomar sus rostro entre mis manos y obligarla a que me lo dijera viéndome a los ojos pero bajo sus ojos a la mesa y retiro sus manos obligándome a mí a hacerlo.

_¡Ah! Decepción._

— No creo tener otra alternativa, me equivoque contigo, eres mucho más observador de lo que pensaba — su vos era solo un susurro débil.

Por primera vez lucia frágil.

— Creía que siempre tenías razón — le recordé riendo solo para hacerla sentir mejor.

— Así era — sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

— Tranquila Bella — me incline más y ella se alejó un poco — quizás solo sea suerte — sentía la necesidad arrolladora de encerrarla en mis brazos y calmarla.

— ¿Suerte? — Me miro con un brillo incrédulo en sus ojos — dudo que tengas suerte — se quejó frunciendo el ceño — eres un imán para los problemas si hay algo peligroso o de cualquier otro tipo incluyendo _errores… _— cito amargamente mi error con el tipo enorme —… y tu estas cerca vendría hacia ti sin contemplaciones —

— ¿Te incluyes ese grupo? — cite sus palabras.

— En definitiva me incluyo en ese grupo — cito ella las mías con su rostro frio como el mármol supe que no quería demostrar nada pero eso no impidió que yo deseara ayudarla.

Estire mi mano sin querer aguantarme para reconfortarla retiro las suyas pero determinado y clavando mi mirada en sus ojos le tome una de sus manos (frías y duras como el mármol) acariciando el dorso con el pulgar.

— Gracias — musite con ferviente gratitud — es la segunda vez —

— ¿Tu orgullo de _chico malo_? —

— Mallugado pero soportable —

Sonrió.

— No dejes que haya una tercera ¿De acuerdo? — Fruncí el ceño y trate de no traducir sus palabras — te seguí a Port Ángeles — confeso apartando su mirada de nuevo.

Quito sus manos de las mías y agarro un mechón de su cabello enrollándolo mientras hablaba de forma precipitada:

— nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti la gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes — bajo la cabeza tratando de que una cortina de cabello pudiera separarnos.

Lucia avergonzada muy avergonzada y me reí preguntándome si debía asustarme del hecho de que estaba siendo acosado a pesar de que fuera _ella_ quien me acosara.

No me molestaba.

Me sentía extrañamente a gusto porque yo en cierta parte también la estaba acechando de una u otra manera lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Subió unos tantos? — pregunto con una sonrisita bailándole en la comisura de su boca volví a reír apartando mi mirada ahora era yo quien estaba avergonzado — eres tan tú Edward — murmuro divertida.

Bueno debería tomarlo como un cumplido me sentía jodidamente halagado de que me acosara una criatura como ella siendo tan perfecta… tan hermosa… tan celestial…

— ¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez y que has interferido en el destino? — especule para distraerme.

— La primera fue cuando te conocí — me corrigió apartando su vista de nuevo.

Recordé su colérica mirada del primer día y me estremecí.

Pero su rostro de ángel lucia sombrío y lleno de vergüenza, no me gusto eso… odie eso.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —

— si —

— Y aun así estas aquí — dijo de forma incrédula.

— En nuestra cita — agregue queriendo eliminar esa expresión por todos los medios — si no fuera por ti no estuviéramos en esta cita — me incline más resistiendo contra el impulso de tomar su barbilla para verla a los ojos — Bella si no fuera por ti estuviera como una berenjena en un callejón oscuro sin posibilidades de levantarme… gracias a ti que de alguna manera pudiste hallarme hoy — vi como un leve estremeciendo la recorría pero una determinación diferente brillo en sus ojos.

— Tu come y yo hablo — ordeno después de echarle un vistazo a mis papas casi completas.

Ansioso por su repuesta empecé a comer de nuevo.

— seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya «oído» su mente antes… — se detuvo a la espera de mi reacción.

Me había quedado inmóvil.

Vale una cosa era que lo aceptara y otra muy distinta era que lo confirmara… trague fuerte y lance otra papa mientras le hacía señas con mi mano libre para que continuará.

— Vigilaba a Erick y Mike sin mucha atención… como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en líos en Port Ángeles — puse los ojos en blanco — lo siendo es imposible que no adicione eso…—

— ¡Bah! — Me queje.

— al principio no supe que te habías ido por tu cuenta y te fui a buscar alrededor de la cuidad ya que sabía de ante mano que no encontrarías ninguna tienda de historietas, te seguí hasta la librería y supe que no llegaste a entrar y te fuiste en dirección al este volví a seguirte entonces te perdí de nuevo empecé a colocarme ansiosa mientras daba vueltas en círculo alrededor de donde te habías perdido y me puse alerta deseando que el sol se pusiera al fin… —

Sus ojos se perdieron en alguno de lugar de su mente viendo cosas que yo no conseguía imaginar.

— Pude bajar del auto y hallarte de nuevo, habías entrado tienda de videojuegos — suspiro negando con la cabeza — ¡Y estaba al otro lado de la calle! — Gruño un poco y miro al techo con evidente exasperación — ¿Cómo no pude imaginarme que entraste a la tienda de videojuegos? — su queja era más para ella misma que para mí — el dependiente me dijo que habías agarrado hacia la derecha y me monte en el auto para ir hacia donde los chicos mientras que vigilaba a cada peatón que tuviera acceso a tu vista fue cuando…— enmudeció y su cejas casi se tocaron.

Se esforzaba por calmarse.

— Oí lo que pensaban — gruño y su labio superior se curvo hacia arriba mostrando sus dientes — quería pagar contigo la frustración de ser solo un portero cuando a tu edad él tenía el mundo en sus manos… y para ser un hombre machista reconoció algo que me dejo perpleja por un momento —

— ¿Qué reconoció? — susurré perdiéndome en su mirada vacía.

— Él… sintió envidia por ti — ladee la cabeza confundido — cuando te dijo que dañaría tu lindo rostro no lo decía por juego — sus ojos se concentraron en los míos y sonrió un poco de forma casi terrorífica — no sabes todo lo que me costó dejarlos… vivos —

De repente, se inclinó hacia delante colocando los codos en la mesa y tapándose la cara con sus rizos cayendo como cascadas, pero ese movimiento fue tan rápido que me sobresalto y me mordí la boca para evitar soltar una maldición.

— Te podía haber dejado con los chicos pero no quería que me dejaras sola — admitió con un hilo de voz.

Caí en el respaldo de la silla miles de pensamientos incoherentes se paseaban por mi mente mientras la veía ahí inmóvil, como una estatua tallada con el mayor esmero e increíblemente preciosa.

Finalmente coloco su cabeza de lado y sus rizos cayeron dejando libre su rostro y sus ojos de caramelos rebosantes de sus propias preguntas.

— Estoy listo para que salgamos de aquí — precisé agradecido de que quedara una hora de camino ya que en lo que si no estaba listo era para despedirme de ella.

Deje dinero en la mesa y nos levantamos para empezar a salir de nuevo manteniendo una distancia donde no pudiéramos tocarnos sentí una extraña picazón en las manos recordé que Mike estaba muy emocionado porque posiblemente tenga un primer beso de Jessica.

Suspire.

_¿Qué posibilidades tengo yo?_

Sería algo verdaderamente estúpido si quiera intentarlo… ella me oyó y me miro con curiosidad así que desvié la vista muy agradecido de que se pudiera mantener alejada de mi mente.

Cuando le abrí la puerta se detuvo y volteo su rostro hacia mí.

— Te daría para que condujeras — me dijo de forma muy elocuente — pero ahora te toca a ti hablar y quiero respuestas, por supuesto —

— Por supuesto — ella asintió y entro al auto con una elegancia y delicadeza sorprendente.

Di la vuelta con la sensación de que Isabella no era de la clase de persona a la que uno puede acostumbrarse.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Merezco unos cuantos reviews? Porfis… porfis… porfis… porfis… (No hagan llorar a la escritora) Miles de gracias a esas chicas que me dejaron reviews la veces pasadas y espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic.**

**Les deseo lo mejor como que tengas una cita con Edward Mesen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Como ya sabrán los personajes no son míos y la historia de un 100% un 40% es de mi invención y lo demás es de la autora Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 9**

Sentía la tensión que emanaba su cuerpo y dispuesto a acabar con el silencio hable:

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más? — implore mirando como entrabamos en la carretera a toda velocidad.

— una — acepto a regañadientes.

— ¿Cómo supiste que no entre a la librería pero a la tienda de videojuegos si? — suspiro y desvió al vista a propósito gruñí frustrado — pensaba que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas Isabella — refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos.

Casi sonrió.

— Bella… es Bella — me recordó — no sé porque se te sale tanto el nombre completo —

— ¡Pues así te llamas! — replique.

—De acuerdo Eddie — gruñí de nuevo y ella vacilo tamborileando los dedos en el volante — seguí tu olor — me congele cuidando mi reacción.

No era una respuesta aceptable desde luego pero la clasifique para estudiarla más adelante recobre la compostura dispuesto a retomar la conversación ahora más que nunca que estaba hablando.

— aun sigues sin responder lo primero que te pregunte — dije para ganar tiempo y ella me miro ceñuda.

— No quiero estancarme de nuevo — murmuro disgustada y negué con la cabeza — me toca a mí —

— pero todavía tienes una pregunta que…—

— ¿Cuál? — me interrumpió irritada.

— ¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puede leer la mente de cualquiera, en cualquier lugar? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puedes hacerlo con el resto de tu familia? —no pude evitar sentirme estúpido pidiendo aclaraciones sobre una fantasía.

— Esa es más de una pregunta — señalo y me limite a esperar cruzándome de dedos — no, sólo yo tengo esa facultad y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte debo estar bastante cerca, cuanto más familiar me resulta esa voz más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así no más de unos pocos kilómetros— ladee la cabeza y ella me miro con un gesto reflexivo — es un poco como estar en una enorme sala lleno de gente, todo el mundo hablando a la vez… es solo un zumbido de voces en el fondo hasta que localizo una voz y entonces está claro lo que piensan… la mayor parte del tiempo no las escucho ya que me pueden llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer _normal_ — frunció el ceño — y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras —

— ¿Por qué no puedes _oír_ los míos? — torcí la boca a pesar de todo aún seguía siendo muy extraño y sus ojos me miraron enigmáticos.

— en realidad no lo sé mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de otra forma diferente a la de los demás — dijo en forma analógica — es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada —sonrió repentinamente divertida.

— ¿Mi mente no funciona bien? — Pregunte con vos atragantada — ¿Soy un bicho raro? — me mordí la boca y apreté los puños con fuerza.

Vale… eso ya lo sabía, siempre lo había sospechado y ella había dado justo en el blanco fruncí el ceño sintiendo la vergüenza correr por mi cuerpo y de nuevo y con suma facilidad Isabella Cullen logro joderme.

No la culpo.

Yo se lo había preguntado.

— ¿Nunca decepcionas, eh? — Soltó una carcajada y yo seguía patidifuso — yo oigo voces en mi cabeza y _tú_ eres el bicho raro — se volvió a reír.

— qué bueno que te divierto — murmure con sequedad agitando mi cabeza para prestarle atención.

— no te preocupes es solo una teoría…— su rostro volvió a tensarse y supe que estaba esperando y suspire pasándome las manos por el cabello.

_¿Cómo empezar?_

—Edward…—

— ¿Si? —

— Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas — cito mis palabras con mucha más dulzura de lo que yo las dije aunque claro todo en ella siempre va a ser… mejor.

Aparte mi vista de Bella en un intento de hallar las palabras y vi el indicador de velocidad.

— ¡Joder! — grite saltando en el asiento.

— ¿Qué pasa? — se sobresaltó y yo trataba de respirar con calma pero no podía... ¡Iba a doscientos treinta! ¡Santa cachucha! Mire por la ventana y esta tan oscuro que la carretera solo era visible por los faros.

— ¡Ve más despacio! — ordene pegándome a la puerta.

— Tranquilo Edward — bufo sin reducir la velocidad — yo siempre conduzco así — se encogió de hombros y una oleada de furia me recorrió sin poder detenerla.

— ¡Baja la velocidad! — Ordene de nuevo en un grito — ¡Ahora Isabella! ¡Baja la puta aguja ahora! —

— ¿Tienes miedo? — pregunto con ironía.

— Isabella…— advertí en un gruñido.

— No vamos a chocar — afirmo segura.

— Me importa un rábano baja la velocidad — se volvió hacia mi sonriendo traviesa — ¡No apartes la vista de la carretera! — chille al borde la cólera.

— Nunca eres tan mandón — se quejó haciendo un puchero y la aguja bajo considerablemente — ¿Contento? —

— No —

— ¿Así? — Bajo un poco más y asentí suspirando mientras me volvía a sentar como era — ¡Eres un machista! —critico frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No soy un machista! —

— ¡Claro que sí! —

— ¡Claro que no! —

— Apuesto que si fueras tu entonces no dirías nada — rodé los ojos ahora estaba siendo muy infantil aunque probablemente no diría nada ya que estuviera solo sin posibilidades de matarme con alguien más — nunca he tenido un accidente… ¡Ja! ¡Ni siquiera una multa! — alardeo sonriendo y dándose toquecitos en la frente con un dedo — a prueba de radares —

— Muy graciosa — masculle en tono acido — preferiría estar solo si quiero estamparme contra un árbol no me gustaría saber que tienes que regresar a pie — esa sería la estocada final para mi muerte.

— Chico malo — comento soltando una carcajada — pero quizás si tengas razón aunque pienses con el orgullo por delante — rodé los ojos — odio conducir despacio —la aguja bajo un poco más, cerca de los ciento treinta.

— ¿A eso llamas despacio? —

— Suficiente de criticar mi conducción — dijo bruscamente apartándose un riso de la cara — sigo esperando tú última teoría — me pase las manos por el cabello— no me voy a reír — sus ojos se volvieron oro líquido luciendo dulces con una sonrisa amable curvando sus apetitosos labios coralinos.

_Estoy seguro que no te reirás._

— ¿Tus ojos cambian con el transcurso del tiempo, cierto? — se llenó de confusión y mire mis manos con mis pulgares dándole vueltas.

— ¿Tan mala es? — pregunto entendiendo por donde iba el asunto.

— bastante si —

— ¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti mismo? — Me animo con voz sedosa pero estaba siendo relativamente cobarde así que no la mire — adelante Edward — insistió empezando a impacientarse.

—No sé por dónde comenzar —admití.

— dijiste que no era de tu invención —

— no —

— ¿Entonces como empezaste? —

— El sábado en la playa — me arriesgue a mirar su rostro y lucia muy confundida —estuve con una chica que es amiga de la familia — frunció el ceño aun perpleja.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? —

— Maggie Black su padre es el jefe de la tribu Quileute y ella…—

— ¡Hablaste con la princesa! — Soltó un bufido — ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — su tono era irónico y la pregunta era claramente retórica.

La ignore.

—… surfeó un rato conmigo y me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para tratar de asustarme — mire su expresión helada y vacile en si terminar de decírselo o no.

— termina —

— me conto una sobre…—

— continua —

—… vampiros —susurre.

— ¿Te acordaste de mi inmediatamente? —

Seguía muy tranquila.

— Maggie menciono a tu familia —permaneció en silencio sin perder la vista de la carretera incluso me atrevería decir que sin parpadear — creía que era una superstición estúpida y solo lo hizo para asustarme — aún seguía igual y me tape los ojos con un brazo— fue mi culpa — admití agarrándome a su curiosidad insaciable.

— ¿Por qué? —

_¡Punto para Mesen!_

— el idiota de Tyler dijo algo sobre ti… quería provocarme pero un joven mayor de la tribu afirmó que tu familia no acudía a la reserva y me sonó extraño entonces aproveche cuando Maggie me quiso robar mi ola para que me lo contara —

— ¿Cómo la engañaste? —

— Bueno… mi mamá dice que tengo una sonrisa torcida que hace que me compre tablas… y puede que la haya usado — me pase la mano por el cabello — intente filtrear un poco… solo un poco —

— ¡Me fuera encantado verlo! — Soltó una carcajada llena de humor negro — y tú me acusas de confundir a la gente… ¡Pobre princesa! — me tape el rostro con las manos.

Isabella tenía razón, abrumado y sintiéndome miserable por volver a recordar como engañe a la princesita mire por la ventana del auto metiéndome las manos en la cazadora.

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces? — pregunto un minuto después.

— busque en internet —

— Alguna vez practico — comento con desinterés — ¿Y eso te convenció? — de reojo vi como sus delicadas manos se aferraron al volante.

— nada encajaba todas eran puras mierdas y estupideces y entonces…—

— ¿Qué? — exigió.

— Me dejo de importar — susurre.

— ¡¿Qué?! — grito y la mire sorprendido.

— decidí que no impor…—

— ¡¿Qué no importaba?! —

— ¡Deja de gritar! — le grite viendo por fin como se le caía su máscara tan cuidadosamente hecha — no me importa lo que seas — hable suavemente — simplemente no lo hace — susurre.

Su rostro era incredulidad pura.

— ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? — un leve atisbo de rabia ayudo a que su pregunta sonara burlona — ¿Qué no sea… _humana_? —

— No — se calló y volvió a mirar al frente con una oscura expresión a pesar de que sus ojos eran como el caramelo derretido — no debí haberte dicho nada — suspire.

—me gusta saber lo que piensas a pesar de que sea una locura —

— ¿Me equivoco otra vez? —

— no me refiero a eso… _no importa_— soltó entre dientes.

— ¿Estoy en lo cierto? — Di un respingón y ella me lanzo una mirada severa afirmando mi pregunta — siendo curiosidad — comente enorgulleciéndome de que mi vos sonara tranquila.

De la nada… se resignó.

— ¿Sobre qué sientes curiosidad? —

_¡Otro punto para Mesen! _

Sin tan solo Isabella fuera así de dócil y complaciente todo el tiempo.

— ¿Cantos años tienes? —

— diecisiete —

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —

— Bastante — admito al fin.

— Vale — sonreí.

Por fin estaba siendo sincera y me complacía que ya no existieran secretos entre nosotros, solo pequeños detalles, sus ojos se volvieron vigilantes y ansiosos dignos del modus _mamá gallina_ haciendo que riera.

— ¡No hagas eso! — me regaño suavemente y ladee la cabeza aun sonriendo.

— ¿Hacer qué? —

— sonreír… reírte… entusiasmarte… me pone de los nervios — en cualquier caso volví a reírme y ella soltó un gruñido bajito — quizás pueda hacerte ver con un especialista algo debe de andar mal contigo me pregunto si Carlisle…—

— No te rías — le advertí sacándola de sus pensamientos en vos alta — pero… ¿Cómo es que puedes salir durante el día? — soltó un carcajada y rodé los ojos divertido.

— un mito —

— ¿Qué, con el astro rey? —

— un mito —

— ¿Y los ataúdes? —

— un mito — vacilo durante un momento — no puedo dormir —

— ¿Jamás? —

— No, nunca — susurro con nostalgia se volvió para mirarme y sus ojos dorados se quedaron en los míos por un indefinido tiempo — aun no me has formulado la pregunta más importante — parpadee confuso y me obligue a concentrarme en lo que me dijo.

— ¿Cuál es? — balbucee pasándome las manos por el cabello.

— ¿No te preocupa mi dieta? — pregunto con sarcasmo.

— ¡Ah! — Musite — esa —

— Sí, esa — recalco — ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre? —

Retrocedí.

— Mmm… Maggie me dijo algo —

— ¿Qué te dijo la princesa? — pregunto cansinamente.

— que sustituyen a los animales por personas… que no eran peligrosos —

— ¿ella dijo _eso_? — sonó escéptica.

— Bueno… no exactamente — resople — dijo que se _suponía_ que no lo eran pero aun así no quieren correr el riesgo — miro al frente y por la manera en que se esforzaba por calmarse sus pensamientos debieron de ser muchos gruñidos — ¿Entonces es cierto? —

— ¿Qué? —

— lo de cazar personas — mi voz sonó como si comentara sobre el tiempo y me felicite a mí mismo por eso.

— Esa princesa debe querer ser desterrada del trono…— susurro amargamente.

Esa era mi confirmación.

— Aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga — me advirtió — tienen razón para mantener la distancia con nosotros — ladee la cabeza confundido — por supuesto que tu no lo entiendes —negó con la cabeza cansinamente — nosotros intentamos…solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos… a veces cometemos errores yo por ejemplo cometo un error al permitirme estar a solas contigo —

— ¿Esto es un error? — mi voz subió dos octavas agudas.

— Uno muy grande — murmuro.

Mire hacia la carretera con tristeza y horror… horror porque sabía que en algún momento se acabaría así como mi tiempo con ella y entonces se volverían a construir muros entre nosotros.

Sus palabras apuntaban hacia un fin y retrocedí ante la idea.

— Cuéntame más — exigí desesperado estos minutos que me quedaban con ella no podrían ser completos sin que el auto se llene del sonido de su voz.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — me dirigió una mirada preocupada pero en estos momentos no me interesaba que su lado _mamá gallina_ me distrajera.

— ¿Porque cazan animales y no personas?— sugerí aun desesperado.

Sentía que me faltaba el oxígeno.

Luchaba contra todo el pesar que quería barrer conmigo.

— No _quiero_ ser un monstruo — susurro.

— ¿Pero no bastan los animales? —

— no puedo estar segura, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso y leche de soja nos llamamos a nosotros mismo vegetarianos — las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron —es nuestro pequeño chiste privado no saciar el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir… la mayoría de las veces — uso su cabello como cortina y recordé que eso lo hacía cuando estaba avergonzada — una veces más difícil que otras —

— ¿Te resulta difícil ahora? —sin querer mi vos salió temblorosa, aparte de todo lo demás le causo dolor ¡Maldición! ¿Algo que me falte por joder?

—Si— sus ojos se concentraron en los míos con temor — pero ahora no tengo hambre Edward — aseguro y casi pude escuchar el temblor en su voz, me pase las manos por el cabello y bufe.

Había malinterpretado mi reacción.

— Sé que no la tienes — puse los ojos en blanco — tus ojos son como el caramelo te lo dije tengo una teoría al respecto, me he dado cuenta que la gente se enfada cuando tienen hambre — me encogí de hombros — Lizzi no es muy _delicada_ que digamos cuando no ha comido — soltó una de esas risitas tintineantes y luche por grabarla en mi memoria.

Me encantaba cuando reía así.

— eres muy observador ¿Eh? —

_Acechador quería mejor._

— este fin de semana tuviste cazando con tus hermanos ¿Verdad? —

— Si… pero también fui de compras — sonreí un poco ante la irritación en sus palabras y volvió a vacilar como tratando de decidirse si decir algo o no — no quería hacerlo pero era necesario me es más fácil revolotear a tu alrededor cuando no tengo sed —

— ¿Por qué no querías ir? —

— ¿Aparte de lo de las compras? —

Me reí.

— Si aparte de eso —

— Estar lejos de ti me pone… ansiosa — su mirada era intensa y tuve que apartar mi ojos de ellas porque lo sentí en cada uno de mis huesos — no bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras a un arrecife,estuve abstraída todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti y después de lo de esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana… mmm… quizás… — tamborileo los dedos en el volante —no totalmente indemne—

— ¿Uh? —

— Tu mano — me recordó y observe mi mano con la cortada curada— no soy de las que se le escapa algo —alardeo con una sonrisita y rodé los ojos.

— me atore y la piedra me corto — reconocí bajando las comisuras de mi boca — pudo haber sido peor — admití.

_Como que me ahogara._

— Por esa misma razón estaba tan atormentada — una sonrisa amplia se extendió por su rostro — fueron tres días espantosos, puse de los nervios a Jasper... el pobre ya no sabe qué hacer conmigo — soltó un carcajada corta aunque no veía el chiste por ningún lado.

— ¿Tres días? — Pregunte furioso — ¿No acabas de regresar hoy? — parpadeo varias veces luciendo confundida.

— No, volvimos el domingo — contesto aun confundida.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste al instituto? — exigí pero ella no contesto seguramente porque le buscaba una explicación a mi humor.

Me cruce de brazos y choque mi espalda contra el asiento.

Estaba literalmente frustrado y bastante colérico al pensar en el gran chasco que me lleve por su ausencia.

—el sol no me daña pero no puedo salir a la luz del día… al menos donde alguien me pueda ver —

Eso me distrajo.

— ¿Por qué? —

— alguna vez te lo mostrare — me prometió.

Pensé en ello durante un momento.

— Me podías haber llamado — decidí.

Si antes estaba confusa ahora estaba mucho más.

— Sabias que estabas a salvo — respondió lentamente.

— ¡Pero yo no lo sabía! — Me queje — yo… yo…— me calle de inmediato.

¿Qué estoy pretendiendo decir?

_¿Qué quiero decir?_

— ¿Tú qué? —su vos sonó como un arrullo — ¿Edward? —

— también me pone ansioso no verte Isabella — suspire — si por mi fuera desearía no dejar de verte — dije apenas con un hilo de voz nuestras miradas se encontraron y leí tantas emociones en ellos como seguramente ella lo hizo con los míos.

_Desconcierto… horror… furia… exaltación… felicidad… dolor… _

— ¡Eso no está bien! — Gimió — eso no está nada bien — sus manos se apretaron al volante y yo fruncí el ceño no entendiendo su respuesta —¿No ves, Edward? De todas las cosas que te has visto involucrado es la que me hace sentir peor — desvió la vista abruptamente —no quiero oír que te sientes así…es un error… soy peligrosa Edward grábatelo en la mente por favor —

— ¡No! — me cruce de brazos y me esforcé todo lo que pude para no parecer un crio enfurruñado.

Falle miserablemente.

Mi boca formo un puchero involuntario.

— ¡Hablo enserio! — gruño.

— ¡Yo también! — Gruñí de vuelta — Ya es demasiado tarde para eso — comente con suficiencia.

— Jamás digas eso — espeto desafiante.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron por un tiempo que me parecieron horas.

— ¿En qué piensas? — pregunto en un susurro brusco.

— Nada — y se me quebró la voz.

_Genial._

Sus ojos se volvieron oro líquido y supe que ella estuviera llorando si pudiera.

— ¿Te hice daño? — pregunto con el labio inferior temblando.

_¡Hay va! ¡Mamá gallina al ataque! _

— ¡No! — solté con los dientes apretados a pesar de que estaba molesto me di unas cuantas patadas mentales por hacerla sentir como esta ahora pero simplemente no puedo aceptar lo que dice… duele si quiera pensar en la posibilidad.

Estábamos tan cerca y aun mirándonos que en uno de esos movimientos fulgurantes la tenía con su mano en mi mejilla, el dolor que sentía (no era con total exactitud lo que sin querer demostré) se fue al instante pero tan rápido como me toco se alejó y coloco las manos en el volante.

—Lo siento — se disculpó.

Supe que no solo se estaba disculpando por lo que había dicho.

Me gire a ver la ventanilla sintiendo como la oscuridad se deslizaba entre nosotros, conducía mucho más deprisa, ya estábamos llegando.

— Dime una cosa — pidió tratando de sonar ligera.

— ¿Sí? —

— ¿En qué pensabas cuando justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina? No entendí tu expresión no estabas asustado o tampoco molesto… más bien concentrado al máximo en algo —

— estaba aceptando que me iban a apalear y buscando una manera de llevarme a uno conmigo…—

— ¿Ibas a luchar con cuatro hombres al mismo tiempo? — Se perturbó — ¿No pensaste en correr? —

— buscaba una salida factible —

— ¿Y en gritar? —

— ¡Nunca! —

Sacudió la cabeza y sus risos revolotearon en el aire.

— Estoy luchando contra el destino — suspiro — tienes razón de nuevo —

Al traspasar los límites de Forks redujo la velocidad.

— ¿Te veré mañana? —quise saber o, uh, bueno… quizás exigí.

— Claro — me sonrió — también tengo que entregar un trabajo — bajo la vista y tamborileo los dedos en el volante — ¿Me reservarías un asiento para almorzar? — pregunto tímidamente y mi corazón subió a mi garganta.

Después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche suponía una estupidez que esa pregunta causara estragos en mi mente y en mi cuerpo no pude articular palabra hasta que nos detuvimos frente a la casa de Anthony.

Fue como si despertara de un sueño.

Todo lucia tan… normal.

— Te reservare un asiento para almorzar si prometes estar ahí mañana — logre articular mirando por la ventanilla.

— Te lo prometo Edward — asentí satisfecho pero una parte de mi aun recelaba esa respuesta — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto cuando me vio quitarme la cazadora.

— Te lo voy a entregar — explique confundido.

— quédatelo… no tienes nada limpio —

— Pero si seco — me quite el suéter y como la vez anterior ella miro por la ventanilla del auto — gracias por prestármelo y mándale mis disculpas a Jasper por usar su ropa —

— eso no importa la pequeña Alice nunca le deja usar algo dos veces seguidas — me reí colocándome la camisa que había estado todo el tiempo en el respaldo del asiento — de hecho esto no lo uso — agarro las prendas y se las llevó al hombro.

— de todas maneras dile que gracias — se giró hacia mí y sonrió ampliamente — espero que haya disfrutado la cita señorita Cullen — bromee agarrando la manivela.

Sus ojos brillaron cegadoramente.

— si lo hice señor Mesen —

— ¿A pesar de todo? —

— a pesar de todo —

Nos reímos.

Abrí la puerta y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuché su dulce vos llamarme:

— ¿Edward? — feliz de prolongar el momento me gire hacia ella.

— ¿Isabella?—

— Bella… solo Bella — suspiro con cansancio y sonreí — ¿Vas a prometerme algo? —

— Sí — respondí al instante y me mordí la boca para no soltar una maldición ¿Qué estupidez acaba de decir? ¿Qué si me pedía que me alejara de ella?

_Jamás podría mantener esa promesa._

— no vayas solo al bosque — pidió.

— ¿Por qué? —

— No soy la única criatura peligrosa — el alivio ayudo al estremeciendo por su tono sombrío, asentí, sabiendo que era una promesa fácil de seguir.

—Lo que desees — accedí de buena gana.

— Nos vemos mañana — se despidió.

— Hasta mañana — la imite.

A regañadientes puse un pie en el suelo y estaba a punto de salir cuando sentí un tironcito en mi manga y me voltee hacia ella de nuevo haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran muy cerca… solo unos centímetros.

Inevitablemente mis ojos se fueron a su boca coralina.

— ¿Edward? —

Gemí internamente.

Las esperanzas de que pudiera darle un beso se fueron a mi cabeza haciéndola dar vueltas… quería darle un beso… deseaba darle un beso… podría solo acercarme...

— Que duermas bien — dijo con su aliento golpeando mi rostro.

Era el mismo olor exquisito que provenía de su cabello solo que más intenso, más concentrado, me arrime solo un milímetro… pero ella se alejó.

Parpadee varias veces deslumbrado.

No pude moverme hasta que el aturdimiento se me paso un poco y la mente pudo despejarse, salí de auto a trompicones agarrándome del marco de la puerta cuando casi me caigo.

Creí haber oído una de esas risitas tintineantes pero fue demasiado bajo.

Cuando abrí la puerta Anthony estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto en la sala de estar me pregunto cómo me había ido y vagamente pude decirle sobre todo el asunto de la salida de chicos me fui a la cocina y como si fuera un costal de papas caí en la silla sosteniéndome la cabeza que daba vueltas como si tuviera patines propios.

Estaba a punto de entrar en shock lo venía venir…

_¡Contrólate hombre! _

El teléfono sonó de repente haciéndome sobresaltar agite mi cabeza y me levante a cogerlo de un tirón.

— ¿Uh? ¿Diga? — balbucee.

— ¡Edward! —

— ¿Qué onda Mike? —

— ¿Estás en casa? — su vos reflejaba sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde más si no tarado? — Masculle apoyándome en la pared — ¿Qué quieres? —

— ¿Sigues cabreado? —

— No, no — suspire — solo que estoy cansado —

— mmm…—

— ¡Calla esa mente tuya! — susurre bruscamente y él se rio divertido — eres tan estúpido Mike a veces me provoca joderte enserio — me queje ante su broma solo haciendo que riera más.

— ¡Dime que paso con Isabella! — exigió y me lo imagino con una sonrisa pegada al rostro.

— mañana en clases ¿Vale?—

— Vale de acuerdo — su impaciencia era palpable — ¡Adiós! —

— Adiós — dije a pesar de que ya había colgado.

A veces me pregunto si Mike no fue una chica en su vida pasada…

Subí arrastrando los pies con una extraña niebla en mi mente, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que estuve debajo de la ducha con agua caliente (mejor dicho hirviente) quemándome la piel.

Permanecí ahí solo dejando que el agua cayera en mi espalda y se perdiera en mi cuerpo hasta tocar el piso.

La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas, saltando, colocando pausa y reproduciendo imágenes que no lograba comprender y algunas otras que quería reprimir, tenía certera tres cosas:

_Una,_ Isabella Cullen era una vampira.

Salí de la ducha cuando el agua caliente se acabó me coloque mi ropa interior sin secarme para conservar el calor y con una toalla me secaba el cabello caminando hacia mi habitación.

_Dos,_ una parte de ella y no sabía a qué grado deseaba mi sangre.

Me tire a la cama boca abajo y doble mis brazos encima de mi cabeza imágenes solo de ella se colaban con más precisión mientras la bruma del sueño me arrastraba hacia la inconciencia… la última era de sus apetecibles labios coralinos curvados en una suave y hermosa sonrisa la sensación que eso me provoco me hizo reconocer la intensidad de lo que sentía en medio de mi pecho.

_Tres,_ estaba incondicional y locamente enamorado de ella.

**¿Merece Reviews?**

**(Ojitos de león)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Como ya sabrán los personajes no son míos y la historia de un 100% un 40% es de mi invención y lo demás es de la autora Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 10**

A la mañana siguiente fue muy difícil discutir con esa parte de mi mente que aún me decía que todo lo de anoche había sido un sueño termine ganando al recordar el asombroso olor de Isabella nada se compraba con eso y era imposible que mi imaginación creara algo tan perfecto.

Me levante con pereza y revise hacia fuera de la ventana, el día era brumoso y oscuro así que ella no tendrá excusa para no asistir a clases mire a mi alrededor buscando la ropa que me voy a poner pero en eso me fijo que los números en el reloj marcan una hora bastante tarde… y corrí para empezar a arreglarme.

Maldije mil veces porque ya me tocaba hacer la colada y casi no tenía ropa limpia, me enfunde unos jeans oscuros, una camisa de manga larga y un abrigo con capucha hacia bastante frio afuera baje corriendo y metiendo los cuadernos en la mochila mientras buscaba al mismo tiempo una barra de _muesli_ la conseguí al final de la alacena agarre el cartón de jugo casi vacío de la nevera y corrí hacia puerta consiguiendo que el trago que había bebido se fuera por el conducto equivocado al ver a la persona ahí parada con el brazo extendido dispuesto para tocar.

Tosí enfocando mi vista en el rostro de Isabella.

— Hola — saludo agitando su mano divertida.

Trate de controlarme e inspire profundamente.

— Hola — logre articular con vos ronca.

—Vine a traerte esto — extendió una bolsa negra entre los dos — se te quedo ayer en mi auto — fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba buscar algo en mi memoria — tuve que _quitárselo_ a mi hermano ayer — continuo con una sonrisita que guardaba un secreto — dice que es bastante bueno pero que te recomienda un par de videojuegos más — tome la bolsa y cuando la abrí estaba mi consola con mis videojuegos y una hoja de papel.

— Uh, gracias — balbucee colocándola detrás de la puerta y saliendo mientras cerraba con llave apoye mi espalda metiendo mi manos en los bolsillos armándome de valor.

Subí mis ojos a los de ella y sonreí sintiendo mi corazón tartamudear.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy? — le pregunte tratando de sonar tranquilo.

— ¿Seguro? — percibí incertidumbre en su vos, me daba a elegir de verdad, era libre de rectificarme y sabía que una parte de ella lo esperaba.

_Una esperanza vana._

— Más que nunca — asintió y comenzamos a caminar hacia la carretera por la densa niebla no me había dado cuenta que su auto estaba aparcado en la orilla me detuve mirando hacia ambos autos y mi cerebro prendió marcha.

Me imagine como se prendía la bombilla de luz encima de mi cabeza.

Camine hasta abrirle la puerta del piloto y alzo las cejas sorprendida.

— ¿Nada de protestas? — Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia — eso es nuevo —

— Eso es ser complaciente aunque quería mejor el termino _masoquista_— se rio negando con la cabeza y rodé los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta y rodeaba el auto.

— Eres tan _dulce_— murmuro con ojos brillantes y sonreí pasándome las manos por el cabello tenía la sensación vaga de que eso significaba algo más pero tuve que apartar mi vista de ella (solo para poder recordarme de respirar) y merecía una reverencia por eso.

_¿Cómo se puede dejar de mirar algo tan hermoso?_

El auto avanzó toda velocidad y entre las calles desiertas, me sentía cohibido (de hecho lo estaba) anoche estábamos en _modus sinceridad_ y no sabía si seguíamos siendo tan cándidos hoy, me mordí la lengua y espere que ella hablara primero algo bastante cobarde a decir verdad pero ya tendría tiempo de recriminarme más tarde.

— ¿Qué? ¿No tienes miles de preguntas para hoy? — se volvió hacia mí y sonrió burlona haciendo que el alivio me inundara.

— ¿Te molestan? —

— No tanto como tus reacciones — fruncí el ceño aunque parecía bromear no estaba seguro — ¿Qué? No me puedes decir que no tengo razón — se encogió de hombros y me cruce de brazos.

— Desde el punto en que yo lo veo no supone un problema mis reacciones — contradije.

— Desde luego que no — admitió — pero no es natural —

— sigue siendo un punto discutible —

— ¿Discutible? —

— Discutible — a regañadientes sonrió y termine riendo mientras volvía mi vista a la ventana si la noche parecía terrorífica de día su conducción era algo traumatizante.

— en todo caso… me hace preguntarme que piensas —

— siempre te digo la verdad —

— lo censuras — me acuso.

— un poquito —

— lo suficiente para volverme loca —

_¿Cómo lo hiciste tú conmigo? _

— No querrías oírlo — murmure bastante bajo para que el dolor de mi vos fuera lo suficientemente débil y ella no pudiera notarlo.

Mientras entrabamos al aparcamientos del instituto me atreví a mirarla su rostro era inexpresivo y para quitarle la cólera de encima le pregunte algo que hasta ahora había notado.

— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —

— Han ido en el auto de Rosalie — se encogió de hombros y aparco al lado de un descapotable rojo con la capota bajada — ostentoso ¿No? —

— ¡Demonios! — Exclame pegando mi cara al vidrio — eso es un _M3_— suspire sonriendo y viendo las suaves y pulidas líneas del auto así como la brillante pintura — ya echaba de menos ver uno de estos modelos por ahí rondando en la calle —

— ¿Dónde vivías en L.A? —

— En el barrio _Los Feliz _a Charlie le encantaban los _BMW_ de vez en cuando le ayudaba a lavar algunos autos de los vecinos, tu sabes, para ganar dinero extra y cuando llegaba uno de estos no dejaba de rondarme hasta que lo entregaba —

— ¿Y a ti te gustan? —

— me encantan aunque prefiero los clásicos —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Tienen más estilo y elegancia… ¿Por qué si tu hermana tiene esa máquina viene contigo? —

— es bastante ostentoso e intentamos no desentonar —

— No tenéis mucho éxito — me reí sacudiendo la cabeza no había llegado tarde gracias a su alocada conducción teníamos tiempo de sobra — entonces ¿Por qué ha conducido Rosalie si es ostentoso? — le pregunte cuando le abrí la puerta para que se bajara.

— ¿No te fijaste? Ahora estoy rompiendo _todas_ las reglas — sonreí ante su ligero toque aterrador.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el campus, permanecí muy cerca de ella vacilando unas cuantas veces para poder tocarla a la final gano mi cobardía y el temor de que no le gustara a ella.

— ¿Si quieren pasar desapercibidos porque todos tienen esos autos? — pregunte para distraerme de mi _necesidad_ de tocarla.

— un lujo — sonrió traviesa — a todos nos gusta pisar a fondo el acelerador —

— Suena lógico — musité amargamente y se rio divertida estaba a punto de girar mi cabeza para decirle algo no muy agradable (que estaba seguro que solo la divertiría mas) cuando vi la cara de Mike, estaba esperando debajo de la saliente de la cafetería con los ojos como platos.

_¡Hay va!_

— ¡Hey Mike! — lo salude.

Hizo una seña con la mano sin decir nada.

— Buenos días Mike — saludo amablemente Bella y sonreí un poco ahora me daba cuenta que no era su culpa de que sus ojos eran capaces de provocarles estragos a la gente o que su vos fuera tan irresistible.

— Eh… buenos… días — balbuceo colocando sus ojos en mi para reunir sus pensamientos dispersos — te veré en clases — asentí y miro por ultima ves a Bella antes de irse.

Suspire.

¿Qué demonios le voy a decir?

_¡Estúpido chismoso!_

— ¿Qué le dirás? — murmuro Bella.

— ¡Creía que no podías leerme la mente! — susurre.

— No puedo — dijo con los ojos llenos de inocencia y a la ves comprensivos — pero puedo leer la suya —

— ¿Una emboscada? —

— Si — gemí pasándome las manos por el cabello — bueno… ¿Y qué le vas a decir? — pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Una manito? —Negó con la cabeza — vamos Bells dime que quiere saber — suplique.

— eso no es justo —

— ¿Qué no es justo? ¿Qué no compartas lo que sabes? —

— Que me digas _Bells_ cuando quieres algo — me mordí la boca sintiéndome levemente avergonzado pero ya lo había dicho — quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas y también que sientes por mí — dijo a la final cuando llegamos a la puerta de su clase.

— ¡Ugh! ¿Y qué debo decirle? — intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mantener una expresión bastante inocente.

Me apoye en la pared.

—Bueno… supongo que… mmm…— balbuceo acercándose a mí clavándome esos ojos hipnotizantes — si no te importa puedes decir que si a lo primero — su mano descanso en mi brazo con solo unos centímetros separando su gloriosos cuerpo del mío.

Mi corazón salto al maratón.

— No me importa — susurre controlándome para no jadear.

¡Demonios me falta aire!

— En cuanto a lo segundo… — un lindo riso cayó en su boca y sin pensarlo mi mano voló hacia él y lo aparte con delicadeza apenas rozando la piel fría de su mejilla con mi dedo pulgar — estaré esperando la respuesta — sonrió ampliamente y mi corazón tartamudeo… no debió hacer eso tan cerca de mí.

_¡Maldición!_

Sin darme cuenta se alejó dos pasos y camino hacia dentro de la clase me tomo un minuto tranquilizarme y reordenar mis pensamientos para saber que había caído en su encanto y que lo había hecho a propósito para joderme la mente fruncí el ceño disgustado ¡Menuda tramposa que era!

Asome mi cabeza para verla sentada viéndose hermosamente con un libro en sus manos alzo sus ojos a mí y sonrió con la tranquilidad que yo necesitaba en estos momentos.

— Te veré en el almuerzo Edward — agito su mano sonriendo y tres personas que estaban dentro del aula se giraron a mirarme.

Irritado me marche de ahí.

Cuando llegue a mi clase lance el bolso al piso y me senté de mala gana con los brazos cruzados ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme eso? Ahora estaré más que preocupado y será una suerte de que no me suba por las paredes… me tocaron el hombro y me gire para ver a Jessica con un gesto casi desmoralizado.

— Hola Edward —

— Hola Jess —

— ¿Cómo les fue en su salida de chicos? —

Tarde unos segundos en buscar una respuesta sincera.

— Estuvo genial — concluí sin convicción — el auto del papá Mike es realmente fantástico —

— ¿Cierto que si? — Sus ojos relucieron y asentí ante el giro que había tomado la conversación — ¿Y dijo algo sobre la noche que salimos? —

— Dijo que se la había pasado realmente bien y que eres bastante encantadora — le confirme con una sonrisa.

— ¿Seguro Ed? —

— segurísimo —

Entonces entro la profesora entro casi a trompicones y comenzó a dar la clase me gire a prestarle atención y mi enfurruñamiento aumento, las siguientes clases pasaron como un borrón me debatía en si golpear a Mike para que nos mandaran al aula de castigo que es la única manera en no decirle nada o me enfrentaba a la situación con los pantalones bien puestos… creo que elegiré la primera.

Mirando para todos lados entre a mi cruz del día por suerte Mike no estaba por ningún lado así que sonreí caminando hasta mi asiento tire mi mochila al suelo y mire hacia la ventana, el día estaba oscuro con muchas nubes bajas y opresivas, por primera vez le sonreí al cielo.

— ¡Hey Edward! — la vos de Mike me hizo saltar y soltó una risa, le fruncí el ceño el muy idiota casi le botan chispas por los ojos.

— ¡Hey! — murmure renuente todavía intentaba convencerme a mí mismo que no debería implementar la primera opción.

— ¡Cuéntame todo! —

— ¡No! —

— ¿Qué? —

— ¡Que no! — bufo cruzándose de brazos y rodé los ojos girándome a la ventana sonreía internamente Isabella debe de estar gruñendo de frustración.

— Edward —

— Mike —

— ¿Por favor? —Negué con la cabeza —mira si no quieres decirme está bien yo te lo respeto… ¿Han quién demonios estoy engañando? ¡Quiero saber carajo! Es Isabella Cullen con la que estuviste ayer solo… ¿Por favor? — de reojo mire que sus ojos se volvieron más grandes y rogones casi parecían al gato con botas.

_¡Me lleva el demonio!_

— A veces te pareces a una nena — me queje y sonrió triunfal — ¿Qué quieres saber? —

— ¿Qué paso anoche? —

— fuimos a comer y después cada quien por su lado — me miro con una forzada expresión de escepticismo.

— ¿Te llevo en su auto? — lo mire como si fuera idiota y se rio — vale lo entendí… ¿Y fue como una cita? O sea ¿Tú se lo pediste? —

— Oh, uh, si… claro — balbucee pasándome las manos por el cabello recordando uno de los momentos vergonzosos que pase anoche.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaron juntos hoy? —

— se me quedo la consola en su auto, me la trajo y como se me hacía tarde…— deje la frase en el aire encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Y volverán a salir otra vez? —Sondeo empezando a impacientarse — ella quiere que tu…—

—Mike yo quiero que ella acepte no al revés — suspire esperando que oyera eso — vamos juntos a Seattle el sábado ¿Eso cuenta? —

— ¡Claro que sí! — Asentí y sus ojos se abrieron como platos — Isabella Cullen… ¡Whoa! — exclamo maravillado.

Sonríe un poco.

— lo sé es… no sé cómo explicarlo — sonreí más — ella es maravillosa — Mike alzo las cejas como esperando a que dijera mas pero me encogí de hombros simplemente no habían palabras para describirla.

— ¡Espera! — Soltó dando un respingón — ¿Se besaron? — me removí en mi asiento y gire mi ojos a la ventanilla.

— No — farfulle frunciendo el ceño — ella es diferente —

— ¿De qué modo? —

— de flores y corazones —

— Oh…— musito asentí sabiendo que en parte era verdad lo que me hacía preguntarme en que año habrá nacido…— ¿Crees que el sábado…? —

— Lo dudo — le corte evitando que mi mal humor volviera ya era bastante duro sin tener que recordarlo a cada momento.

El profesor entro al aula escribió unas cosas para que lo copiáramos y se sentó a hacer yo no sé qué con unos papeles a lo cual todos aprovecharon para hablar incluyendo a Mike.

—¿Sobre qué hablan? —

— de muchas cosas —

— ¿Qué cosas? — presiono.

— mmm… no se… de… de… — balbucee haciendo garabatos en mi cuaderno — hablamos un poco del trabajo de literatura —

_Muy, muy, poco._

— ¡Vamos Edward! — Se quejó golpeándome el hombro con su mano — dame detalles —

—Está bien, está bien —acepte a regañadientes — tengo uno… ¡Conduce como una loca! — Susurre con falsa cara de alarma.

— ¿Qué? —

Mike parecía confundido y me reí quedo.

_¡A ver qué puede hacer Isabella con esto!_

— te digo que a la chica le pesa el pie, fue aterrador —

— mmm… debe de gustarle la adrenalina —

— Supongo — sonreí — incluso chille como una niña cuando me fije en la aguja — los dos nos reímos y el profesor alzo la vista haciendo que nos calláramos.

— ¿Crees que le gustes? —

— No lo sé — apoye mi mentón en un mano — es tan difícil saberlo siempre es tan cerrada…— juguetee con un mechón de mi cabello y él apoyo la espalda en la silla con expresión pensativa.

Al cabo de un rato dijo:

— no sé cómo has tenido el valor de estar cerca de ella —

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte sorprendido.

— Es tan… perfecta — escupió la palabra como si no tuviera una descripción exacta — yo no sabría que decirle — fruncí el ceño seguramente recordando como ayer y hoy se volvió un estúpido de forma completa.

No era su culpa Isabella empleo toda la aplastante fuerza de sus ojos.

— Patrañas — masculle — cometo incoherencias cuando estoy con ella — admití sabiendo cuan verdad era eso.

— Es hermosa — se encogió de hombros como si eso explicara todo y mi mano voló hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza — ¡Auch! — se quejó en un susurro.

— No seas tan imbécil Mike — bufe cruzándome de brazos y me miro con el ceño fruncido — ella es mucho más que eso — rebatí sabiendo que en su opinión que solo fuera hermosa era suficiente.

_Estúpido Mike._

— ¡¿Cómo qué?! — cuchicheo cabreado.

— No te lo puedo explicar pero es mucho mejor _detrás _del rostro —mire hacia la ventana de nuevo — deberías empezar a ver más allá de todo Mike — susurre sin estar seguro de que me haya escuchado.

La vampira que quería ser buena… la que corre a salvar vidas… la que no quería ser un monstruo… todo en ella me dejaban sin aliento y me ponían el corazón a mil.

— ¿Cómo puede ser _posible_? —

No conteste.

No valía la pena explicarle a un babuino que no debe rascarse el culo delante de todo el mundo.

— Entonces… ¿Te gusta? — pregunto sin darse por vencido.

— Si — dije cortante.

— me refiero a que si de verdad _te mueve el piso*_— insistió.

— Si —

— ¿Cuánto? — apremio y me gire clavando mis ojos en los de él, sabía que mis esperanzas de que esto no se registrara en los pensamientos de Mike eran puras mierdas.

— Demasiado — admití casi en un susurro aunque se lo admitía a ella no al tarado de Mike — más de lo que yo te gusto… digo más de lo que yo le gusto a ella — suspire bajando la vista a la mesa — no veo la forma de evitarlo — iba a comenzar con otra ronda de preguntas pero el profesor se levantó de la silla sonoramente y llamo atención a la clase con una pregunta sorpresa para Mike.

_Gracias al cielo._

Cuando la clase acabo saque mi _as_ bajo la manga (y no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes) le dije a Mike sobre lo que me pregunto Jessica y casi chillo de emoción haciéndome montar y desmontar cada expresión facial lo aguantaba con una sonrisa porque había ganado esta ronda.

La profesora de Español tuvo que irse unos minutos antes murmurando algo como _mañana comienzo la dieta_ y Mike salto en su asiento animado seguro por lo que le dije.

— supongo que no te vendrás conmigo —

— Nop — me levante yo también colocándome la mochila al hombro y Mike puso los ojos en blanco.

— Te veré luego Ed… suerte — asentí haciendo nota mental de desconectar el teléfono cuando llegue a casa.

Me dirigí al gimnasio que sabía que estaría ahí gracias a mi acecho constante sobre ella, me apoye contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y espere a que apareciera preparándome mentalmente para su imagen.

Falle miserablemente.

Hoy andaba con unos zapatos azul oscuro y sus piececitos tenían las uñas pintadas de violeta con rayitas blancas, suspire, era increíble que solo sus pies me volvieran loco… o quizás son por los zapatos calientes.

— Hola — dijo con vos divertida e irritada al mismo tiempo, era obvio que había estado escuchando.

— Me gustan tus zapatos — sonreí sin atreverme a mirarla a los ojos y soltó una risita tintineante, camino delante de mí haciéndome meter mis manos en los bolsillos para no sucumbir a la necesidad de tocarla.

El trayecto a la cafetería fue silencioso lo que lo hizo peor porque cuando entre, todos los susurros y miradas se dirigieron hacia nosotros, me sentí como en el primer día, nos pusimos en la cola para comprar y la vi juguetear con un mechón de su cabello, me parecía que la irritación iba venciendo a la diversión.

Agarre una bandeja y escogí lo primero que vi, no tenía tiempo para perder con esas cosas pero entonces ella comenzó a meter más comida.

— ¡Hey! — Cuchichee apartando la bandeja hacia un lado— ¿Qué haces? — puso los ojos en blancos y siguió metiendo comida.

—La otra es para mí Edward —

Enarque una ceja.

Pagamos la comida y en completo silencio nos fuimos a la mesa donde nos sentamos hace unos pocos días, los de último curso nos miraron anonadados cuando nos sentamos uno frente al otro, no les di más importancia de la que Bella lo hizo.

— primero las damas — sonreí inocentemente y empuje la bandeja hacia ella que entorno los ojos — siento curiosidad — explique encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¡Que sorpresa! — Murmuro con sarcasmo — siempre la tienes — rodo los ojos y agarro un pedazo de pizza clavando su mirada en la mía.

Se metió un pedazo en la boca, la mastico rápidamente y trago fingiendo como si de verdad le gustara, mis ojos se abrieron como platos estaba horrorizado e impresionado.

—puedes tragar tierra ¿Verdad?—

— una vez lo hice — arrugue la nariz — no fue tan malo — se echó a reír negando con la cabeza haciendo que un rizo ladeara su rostro.

— Supongo que no me sorprende — sonreí y estaba a punto de decirle un comentario inteligente cuando algo por sobre mi hombro le llamo la atención — Mike está analizando todo lo que hago para asegurarte cualquier duda futura — hice una mueca ya que a su rostro volvió la antigua irritación.

Me hice el idiota agarrando la pizza y comenzando a comérmela.

— Así que me pesa el pie — comento de forma casual.

— ¿Enserio piensas que es normal? —

— Así conduzco siempre — se encogió de hombros — tenia bastantes cosas en las que pensar como para preocuparme por eso—

— Pero siguen siendo lindos en esos zapatos — las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron y ahora si podía permitirme imaginar a Bella montada en los _Manolo_ que vi en Port Angeles.

— algo que has dicho… bueno… me molesta —

Se negó a que le distrajera y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos llenos de preocupación a través de sus largas pestañas.

— No me sorprende, ya sabes lo que dicen de los cotillas _nunca oyen nada bueno de ellos_— le recordé con una sonrisita burlona dejando la pizza de nuevo en la bandeja.

—Pero me lo dijiste a mí — replico frunciendo el ceño inclinándose más cerca con una mano ahuecando su garganta, me rendí y asentí inclinándome mientras apoyaba mi barbilla en mis manos — sentí que eras tú a quien estaba viendo y no a Mike — susurro con dulzura y tuve que recordarme que estaba en una cafetería con muchos ojos fijos en nosotros.

_¡Demonios!_

— Edward…— murmuro y yo ni siquiera podía respirar — ¿De verdad piensas que te gusto más de lo que tú me gustas a mí? — Sus relucientes ojos negros me traspasaron dejando una esencia como si mi cuerpo se quemara.

Gemí bajando la cabeza.

— ¡Lo has hecho de nuevo! — la acuse cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto sorprendida.

— Aturdirme, deslumbrarme, idiotizarme… como prefieras decirlo — confesé levantando mi cabeza para mirarla.

— Oh — musito haciendo un precioso puchero.

Sentí un ligero temblor en el cuerpo y me mordí la boca deseando que fuera la de ella con ese deseable labio carnoso…

— ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta? —

— si —

— ¿Si responderás o si lo piensas de verdad? — exigió impaciente e irritada, puse los ojos en blancos.

_¿Habrá algún spa especializados en vampiras?_

— si lo pienso de verdad —

—me estas subestimando— sus ojos se volvieron más amables y su vos sonó como la más dulce melodía de campanas, me negué a creerlo tan fácilmente a pesar de que mi corazón pego el salto — ¿Por qué te niegas a creerme? Nunca te mentiría Edward — prometió con aplomo.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron.

Intentaba buscar algunas palabras que me ayudaran a explicar el porqué de mi renuencia, era difícil pensar y verla al mismo tiempo pero me obligue a hacerlo, sus preciosos ojos eran todo un espectáculo entonces empezó a impacientarse y los estrecho con irritación.

— Déjame pensar — le pedí y su rostro se suavizo con una expresión satisfecha sustituyendo la frustrada.

_Si alguien ha dicho que las mujeres son las más pacientes y tranquilas entonces no se ha topado con Isabella Cullen._

— Bueno aparte de lo obvio — comencé bajando la mirada y jugueteando con la manzana — a veces, no estoy seguro, no puedo leer los pensamientos, pero parece que intentas despedirte cuando estás diciendo otra cosa —decirlo me hizo sentir una agonía espantosa.

— Perceptivo—susurro y mi respiración se atraganto cuando confirmo mis temores, un ardor nada parecido al de hace un rato empezó a extenderse rápidamente pero algo en mi expresión hizo que soltara las palabras de golpe: — aunque por eso es en lo que me subestimas —

Hice una mueca.

— ¿A qué te refieres con lo obvio? — pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

— bueno mírame…—

— Todo lo que hago es mirarte Edward—

—… soy absolutamente normal —seguí a pesar que lo que me dijo me hizo revolotear cosas en mi estómago — salvo por las situaciones poco comunes con las que me he enredado y mi mala suerte, luego mírate a ti — la señale con un gesto de la mano abarcando toda su belleza y perfección.

Ladeo la cabeza con las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba y un brillo de compresión en sus ojos.

— Eres bastante modesto — dijo sonriendo más — has dado en el clavo con los defectos eso no te lo puedo quitar — su risa tintineo de forma sombría — pero tú no eres el lector de mentes aquí —

— Patrañas — masculle torciendo la boca.

— Confía en mi — se mordió el labio sonriendo y sus ojos lanzaron un destello de placer, trague saliva pesada… eso no me lo esperaba.

— Pero no me estoy despidiendo — recordé solo para eliminar los pensamientos bastante poco decentes que tenía en este momento.

— Eso demuestra que tengo razón, porque si debo hacerlo— sacudió la cabeza haciendo que algunos risos bailaran —si olvidarlo es lo correcto sufriré para evitar que resultes herido, solo para mantenerte a salvo — en su cabeza parecía que hubiera una lucha contra esa idea.

Eso me molesto y no solo me molesto me cabreo.

De nuevo me volvía a meter en el papel de _damisela en apuros_ y no solo por mi orgullo (que ahora estaba más que pisoteado) sino porque me ofendió en lo más profundo como si mis sentimientos por ella fueran una mierda sin importancia, como si no fueran lo suficiente para mantenerla aquí conmigo.

— ¿Acaso no piensas que yo haría lo mismo? —espete en un susurro cargado de furia, si no fuera porque la conozco lo suficiente, pensaría que estaba creyéndose muy superior a mí.

— Eres tan suave… tan frágil… ¿Cómo podrías si quiera lastimar a alguien? — La mire fijamente cuando sus ojos se entristecieron — nunca vas a tener que efectuar la elección Edward—se me encogió el corazón y estaba a punto de tomarle la mano y darle un apretón cuando su impredecible estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar bruscamente ahora tenía una sonrisa traviesa e irresistible que le iluminaban sus ojos — por supuesto mantenerte en una pieza parece trabajo de tiempo completo que requiere de mi presencia constante—

— hoy mi mala suerte se quedó en casa recuerda que iba tarde — dije a la ligera agradeciendo que volviéramos a terrenos suaves.

—eres del tipo madrugador — agrego secamente.

— Vale tienes razón — admití, fuera discutido solo por el hecho de subir mi nivel de _chico malo _pero al carajo con eso, estaba dispuesto a comerme una manzana envenenada o encerrarme en una torre si eso la hacía quedarse conmigo.

Porque si los vampiros existen quizás anden algunos dragones por ahí revoloteando alrededor de un volcán solo tendría que encontrar a _Escalibur _y una jaula de tiburón…

— Tengo otra pregunta para ti — dijo con el rostro suave, dulce y despreocupado haciéndome sacar de mis absurdos pensamientos.

— dispara —

— ¿Tienes que ir a Seattle este sábado de verdad o es solo es para librarte de tus _otras_ acosadoras? —

— ¿Otras? — pregunte divertido.

— Claro — admitió sonriente — sigo siendo la numero uno — se mordió la boca bajando la vista avergonzada y mi corazón se agito, era tan dulce cuando hacia eso (y no es porque lo admitiera de nuevo) sino porque eran momentos en que Bella no era tan… imponente.

— llegue a la conclusión de que ha sido tu culpa que Lauren haya creído semejante locura — me queje aguantando una sonrisa.

Su rostro mostro fingida indignación.

—Pero aun así lo fuera hecho sin mi ayuda — se defendió pero su alegato fallo al tener una sonrisa maliciosa en sus coralinos labios — en realidad solo quería ver tu cara — admitió sin un ápice de culpabilidad me fuera cabreado de no haber escuchado salir de su boca una carcajada tan llena de alegría y diversión.

Y no fui el único.

Los de último año, que era la mesa más cercana, se volvieron para ver a Bella reírse tan fascinantemente y por segunda vez en el día estaban anonadados, rodé los ojos y me pase las manos por el cabello.

— si te lo hubiera pedido yo ¿Me hubieras rechazado? — pregunto aun con esa sonrisa que me estaba empezando a dejar atolondrado.

— Probablemente no — admití — pero fuera estado callado toda la noche, tropezaría con cualquier cosa que me encuentre y te fuera tirado el ponche encima —

Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

— ¿Por qué? —

— creería que tú lo entenderías —

— ¿Te refieres al hecho de que no encuentras a una chica lo suficientemente interesante como para mantenerte centrado? —

La mire entrecerrando los ojos.

— fuera sido todo lo contrario de haber sido tú —

— ¡Oh! — Musito — pero aun así no sería un problema — sonrió muy segura de sí misma — yo también me idiotizo cerca de ti así que lo más seguro es que hubiera cometido alguna que otra torpeza solo porque estaría demasiada concentrada para no hacerlo… ya sabes el dicho —

— ¿Tu cometiendo _torpezas_? — escupí lleno de incredulidad.

Me costaba si quiera pensarlo.

—A pesar de tu irritante incredulidad… — se quejó en medio de una sonrisita.

— Parece que no soy el único modesto — comente rodando los ojos.

Me ignoro.

—… yo solía ser bastante torpe — mis ojos volaron hacia los de ella que estaban llenos de sinceridad y nostalgia una expresión demasiado autentica para ser una broma vio que estaba a punto de preguntarle pero me corto — pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta… ¿Estas decidido o te importaría que fuéramos a otro lugar? —

Cuando uso el plural no me preocupe de nada más.

_¡Batman se puede quedar en su jodida y fantástica baticueva!_

— Estoy abierto a sugerencias… pero con una condición — advertí con mi vos de _chico malo_.

— ¿Condición? — repitió enarcando una ceja.

— yo conduzco —

Frunció el ceño.

— Dijiste que no eras machista — se quejó.

— ¡No lo soy! — Replique — lo que pasa es que cuando le dije a Anthony que iba a Seattle, me preguntó concretamente si iría solo y en ese momento así era, si pregunta una vez más, probablemente no le mentira, pero no creo que pregunte de nuevo y dejar el coche enfrente de la casa solo sacaría el tema a relucir de forma innecesaria… además odio tu forma de conducir —

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— De todas las cosas por las que me deberías odiar tú detestas mi forma de conducir — entrecerró los ojos — aún tengo la idea del especialista — esta vez fui yo quien puso los ojos en blanco — ¿No le quieres decir a tu padre que pasaras el día conmigo? — su pregunta había una oscuridad que no comprendí.

— Digamos que con Anthony es mejor llevar las cosas con calma — me mostré firme a pesar del estremecimiento que me recorrió tener que acelerar el proceso de la charla de _la abejita_ y _la flor_ con él — ¿A dónde se te antoja ir? —

— serán uno de los días que te gustan y podrás estar conmigo si quieres —

_Primero me corto la lengua antes de decir que no._

— ¿Me enseñaras la extraña relación que tienes con el astro rey? —pregunte entusiasmado con la idea.

— Sin duda te mostrare mi relación con el rey — sonrió — pero si no quieres está bien, solo no me gustaría que fueras a Seattle solo…—

— ¡Silencio! — Me queje ofendido — L.A no tiene comparación alguna y no es porque…—

— Pero al parecer — me interrumpió con una sonrisa petulante — en L.A no te había llegado la hora por lo que quisieras que estuvieras revoloteando cerca de mí —

— yo no revoloteo —

— Cierto… soy yo la que lo hago — reconoció con una risita.

— Sigue siendo un punto discutible — advertí y esta vez se rio con un brillo de desleal seducción en sus ojos — no te desgaste advirtiéndome —

— Lo sé — suspiro con gesto inquietante — pero quisiera que se lo dijeras a Anthony —

— ¿Por demonios quisiera hacer eso? —pregunte irritado haciendo que sus ojos relampaguearan con súbita fiereza.

— Para darme un motivo de _traerte de vuelta_—

Trague saliva.

— Soy un tipo arriesgado — dije al cabo de un momento.

— ¡Ugh! — musito enojada y cruzándose de brazos — lo suponía —

— Isabella…— la llame tratando de cambiar de tema mirando a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos pudiera oír.

Entonces mis ojos se engancharon en los de la hermana de Bella, la pequeña Alice, que me miraba fijamente mientras que el resto miraba a Bella casi pude ver la vacilación de su mano cuando intento levantarla para, supongo yo, saludarme.

— Bella… es Bella — me corrigió con dulzura como si le explicara a un niño la misma clase matemáticas — repite conmigo Be-lla, Be-lla, Be-lla... ¡Bella! —

Gire mi rostro hacia al frente.

—Muy graciosa — masculle rodando los ojos — siempre te digo así… en mi cabeza — reconocí sonriendo.

Ella hizo un mohín muy bonito.

— Idiota — murmuro quitándose un mechón de la cara.

Me quede boquiabierto.

— ¿Me acabas de decir _idiota_? — pregunte incrédulo.

— Si — respondió mordiéndose la boca pero en sus ojos había una diversión latente con un brillo de orgullo.

_Efectivamente Bella Cullen viene de otra época._

— ¿Por qué fuiste a los bosques de Chicago el fin de semana pasado? Anthony dice que es muy espeso y que abundan muchos pumas y osos, nada recomendable para acampar —

Enarco una ceja como si me estuviera pasando por alto lo obvio.

— ¡No! —

— ¡Sí! —

Esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

— No estamos en temporada— dije severo para ocultar mi sorpresa.

— Las leyes solo recogen la caza con armas — me informo mientras me contemplaba con regocijo.

— ¿Osos? — dije con dificultad.

— Es el favorito de Emmett — soltó a la ligera escrutándome con sus ojos.

— Mmm — balbucee.

Intentaba recobrar la compostura, baje mi vista a la porción de pizza y comencé a comérmela mientras tomaba una coca muy despacio.

— Vale — dije después que acabe de comer — ¿Cuál es tu favorito? — levante la vista y sus ojos estaban ansiosos listos para disparar los cuidados de _mamá gallina_.

— la pantera negra —

— Ya — comente amablemente agarrando la manzana y empezando a comérmela.

— Si no crees que este es un raro tema de discusión…— dijo imitando mi tono y encogiéndose de hombros —debemos tener cuidado para no causar un impacto ambiental desfavorable con una cacería imprudente, tratamos de concentrarnos en zonas con sobrepoblación de depredadores… y nos alejamos tanto como sea necesario, aquí siempre hay un montón de ciervos y alces pero ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? —

— Claro diversión — murmure con calma dando otro mordisco.

Sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

— El comienzo de la primavera es la estación favorita de Emmett — soltó una risita como si hubiera recordado una broma—acaban de salir de la hibernación, por lo que están más irritables —

— No hay nada más divertido que un oso irritado — admití asintiendo.

Soltó una carcajada corta.

— Dime qué estás pensando realmente, por favor —

— Estoy tratando de imaginarlo — bufe — ¿Cómo se caza un oso sin tener armas? —

— Oh pero si las tenemos —susurro casi en un siseo.

Su lengua pequeña y rosada se deslizo por su labio inferior antes de sonreír de una forma amenazadora, sus dientes lucían filosos y peligrosos.

No pude moverme.

Estaba aturdido (en parte por la amenazante fila de centellantes dientes) y horrorizado de una forma… excitante, fue el gesto más sexy que haya visto en mi vida y era increíble como mi mente trabajaba para enfriarse y no reproducirlo aquí… en medio de la cafetería… con mucha gente… y con Bella delante de mí.

— Simplemente no del tipo que las leyes de caza, si alguna vez has visto atacar a un oso en la televisión, deberías ser capaz de visualizar como caza Emmett — su vos me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— Supongo que _Winni Poo_ está fuera de discusión — murmure mirando por encima de mi hombro y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

Como lo recordaba Emmett Cullen seguía siendo enorme y muy, muy intimidante, a mi mente vinieron vagas imágenes de _Animal Planet_ donde había garras elevadas en el aire, gruñidos ensordecedores y colmillos del tamaño de mi dedo.

Volví a estremecerme y Bella solto una risita.

— En definitiva _Poo_ está fuera de discusión —

Trate de visualizarla de la misma forma en que lo hice con Emmett pero me era imposible, Isabella era demasiado delicada y elegante, tan sutil en sus movimientos como si tuviera una charola con cositas de té listas para ser servidas y a la misma vez dulces con un rastro de inocencia que supongo yo se le borro con las miles de cosas que habrá visto (y escuchado) a lo largo de su vida entonces mi mente vago mucho más lejos y me la imagine en un época antigua, estaba sentada en un gran jardín lleno de grama verde frente a un rosal de muchos colores, mejillas rosas y ojos muy abiertos y legibles, sonreí internamente, estaba seguro que en ese entonces seguía siendo la chica más hermosa de todas.

— ¿Tú también te pareces a un oso? — pregunte solo para confirmar.

—Más a la pantera o eso es lo que dicen — respondió a la ligera — tal vez nuestras preferencias sean significativas —la comisura de mi boca se elevó.

— Tal vez — estuve de acuerdo.

_Nota mental: recordar ver un documental sobre las panteras._

— ¿Es algo que yo podría llegar a ver? —

— ¡Absolutamente no! — protesto con ferocidad y una llama encendida en sus ojos oscuros.

Retrocedí sorprendido.

— ¿Demasiado aterrador? — intente que mi vos sonora como si tuviera los pantalones bien puestos (a pesar que estaba cagado como el infierno jamás lo admitiría) Bella me imito y se cruzó de brazos jugueteando con la punta de un mechón de cabello.

— Si fuera por eso te sacaría esta misma noche — dijo con vos cortante — necesitas una _sobredosis_ de miedo — su ceño estaba fruncido y gesto colérico.

La ignore.

— entonces ¿Por qué? — insistí.

Me miró fijamente por un minuto a la final dijo:

— Después — se incorporó con agilidad y elegancia — llegaremos tarde — su cólera estaba bajando unos grados, mire alrededor desorientado y la cafetería estaba casi vacía.

Me levante lejos de ser ágil y elegante como ella me coloque la mochila en el hombro y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra clase.

— Después — admití asintiendo con determinación.

Estaba empezando a odiar esa palabra.

_**Te mueve el piso*:**_ una expresión bastante conocida por aquí en mi país _**(no sé si la habrán escuchado y si es así háganmelo saber)**_ que explica literalmente sobre cuán loco se puede estar por un chico (a).

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero no haber defraudado sus expectativas y sobretodo para ti **_**Hallen Mesen**_** gracias por esas lindas palabras y no sabes todo lo que me encanta poder hacer que te guste este fic teniendo en cuenta tus malas experiencias con otros. **

**¿Reviews?... ****Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… Reviews… ****Reviews… (No hagan llorar a la escritora) ¿Por favor?**

**Miles de gracias y mordisquitos de Eddie que, uh, bueno técnicamente en este fic seria de Bella pero ustedes me entienden... jajaja**

**Les deseo lo mejor como que nuestro Eddie le fascinen tus zapatos calientes.**


End file.
